Fated To Mate
by kayer713
Summary: Tyler can't control himself around Jeremy. He's drawn to him, all animal instincts in control. Is his wolf breaking free or is fate trying to tell them something?
1. Detention

"I was afraid you'd be here."

Jeremy Gilbert nervously made his way tohis seat, his eyes avoiding Tyler Lockwood. After the whole Vicki Donavan fiasco he wasn't sure what to do or say around the jock. They'd fought over a girl. The girl had run off. Now the girl was dead. And Tyler was acting more aggressive than usual.

He could be mourning, Vicki had at least claimed him as hers, but Jeremy had a feeling this wasn't grief. He'd seen grief, knew it rather well considering the death of his parents a year ago. Whatever Tyler was going through was something totally different.

"The hell are you doing in detention?" Tyler was clearly happy to see him.

"You get caught drugging it up behind the bleachers?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Lockwood."

He was already annoyed about being stuck at school late. It would give Jenna a reason to worry. She was already talking about therapy for him and Elena. Though Elena seemed to be coping fine according to everyone under the sun. She'd even managed to nab a new boyfriend. But Jeremy? They still handled him with kid gloves. Like he was going to break or something. He supposed the drug use had something to do with it but that had stopped with Vicki's death.

"Seriously, what are you in for?" Tyler asked.

He was turned around in his seat, facing Jeremy.

"Late to class. Coach Tanner."

Tyler scoffed.

"Figures."

Jeremy pulled out his notebook, readying himself for a long sixty minutes. He was surprised when Tyler was still facing him.

"What?"

"Don't you want to know what I'm in for?" his former rival asked.

Not really. But he didn't want to start anything. Tyler seemed to be in a good mood.

"Fine, what are you in for?"

"I kicked some freshman's books down the stairs and wedgied him"

"Oh." Classy.

"The little shit was getting mouthy. I had to show him his place."

Right.

"Well, I have homework to do so--"

"You got new cologne or something?"

Tyler was sniffing the air. Jeremy shook his head.

"No. Why?"

"Something smells...really good."

The jock was up out of his seat, continuing to sniff. Jeremy watched him, half interested as he covered the room in search of whatever he smelled. When he began circling around Jeremy, however the young freshman began to feel uneasy. He certainly hadn't tried anything new as far as soap or deodorant products and he only wore cologne on dates (which he hadn't really much had). Tyler finally stopped before him.

"Dude, what--" Jeremy began when suddenly the older boy was pressed at his neck breathing in deeply.

His brown eyes fluttered as he straightened.

"It's you. Fuck, Jeremy it's you."

His pupils were dilated, the normally smug look of entitlement replaced by a look of wonder.

"God why do you smell so..."

Suddenly he pulled Jeremy out of his seat, close enough to bury his face in the startled boy's neck.

"T-Tyler?"

The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back, Tyler on top of him. His legs spread apart as the older teen nudged himself between them.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

He tried to shove Tyler back but Lockwood was much stronger. He growled at Jeremy's resistance before pining his arms up above his head. His pelvis then ground into Jeremy's and something stirred in the both of their pants.

Jeremy breathed out loud as his young cock hardened immediately. At his age it didn't take much. Tyler groaned a satisfied response and continued to move against him.

"Nnngghh, Jer...what are you doing to me?"

Jeremy let his head fall back on the tiles, his brain too overwhelmed to respond. He'd only had sex once before, with Vicki while they were both high. This that Tyler was doing felt completely different. It felt exhilarating. It felt right. It felt like--

"Haaaaaaaaaah!"

His hips jerked hard as his body climaxed, unable to take the stimulation. Tyler's thrusts grew harsher and Jeremy lost himself. When his orgasm subsided, Tyler was still working on his own. He buried his face in Jeremy's neck, inhaling loudly.

"Fuck, Jer. Oh fuck!"

Then he was biting him, hard as his hips went frantic. Jeremy screamed, it hurt like hell, but he couldn't get the heated jock off of him. Tyler released a strange growl after a moment, when he too had finished. The two lied still for a moment, both breathing hard as they attempted to recover. Tyler's breath touched the wet bite on Jeremy's neck oddly soothing it.

"Umm..." Tyler slowly pulled off.

Their eyes met briefly before both boys looked away.

"I...uh...I think I better go," Tyler was on his feet.

Jeremy was again surprised when he helped him up, not offering a hand but simply taking his shoulders and pulling him to his feet. Another awkward stand-off.

"Yea, I'd better go."

Tyler quickly turned and fled the classroom. Jeremy stared after, still in a daze. Absently his hand touched his neck and he flinched at the tenderness. That son of a bitch had bit him! Yet he couldn't bring himself to be angry. He was still too befuddled by what had happened between them.

_We really just dry humped in the middle of detention._

The huge wet stain at the front of his pants was proof enough. And Tyler had sported one as well. Jeremy glanced at the doorway, as if Tyler would reappear.

_I'd better get out of here too._

He quickly collected his notebook and shoved it into his backpack. He was just about to jet out when he noticed Tyler's backpack on the floor. He'd been in such a rush to leave that he'd forgotten it.

Before thinking it through, Jeremy scooped up Tyler's backpack and hurried out as well. He would return it in the morning. If not in school then at the Lockwood's place.

_What am I doing? Tyler isn't my friend. Why go through the trouble?_

He dared not recall how perfect Tyler had felt above him.

_Then what is he?_

Or how his heart had raced with his breath on his neck. This was Tyler Lockwood, jock, mayor's spoiled only child, major dick. He wasn't supposed to feel so good.

But he did, and Jeremy couldn't stop thinking about it. Couldn't stop thinking about him. Rubbing his sore neck, he hurried on home, his mind replaying the encounter on a loop.


	2. Tyler's House

Tyler slammed the door behind him, before rushing upstairs to his room. His father should still be at the office or at whatever event he liked to pimp for votes. His mom, she was probably doing some charity function. Which left him home alone. Thank God.

In his room he quickly stripped, threw his clothes in the corner and hopped in the shower. Under the heated flow his mind went back to what had happened in detention. He'd literally jumped Gilbert's bones.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

He couldn't help it. There was something about Jeremy today. Tyler had found he couldn't look away. He'd watched as Jeremy pulled the notebook from his bag, the way his bangs almost fell into his eyes. Tyler had wanted to move over and brush the dark locks aside. Look into those warm brown eyes...and fuck him senseless.

_I don't...not with..._

But he did, god he did so much so that he hadn't been able to contain himself. It was that smell. Whatever Jeremy was wearing, it called to him. It made him feel things that he was not supposed to feel-- at least not for Elena Gilbert's little brother. He was a freakin stoner loser. Worse, he was a freshman--an emo freshman that spent his time drawing and moping and pining for a dead girl they'd both had.

Then there was the fact that he was a guy. But that was the least of his worries. Ever since middle school Tyler had known that he liked both guys and girls. It was just another part of himself he kept buried, in order to uphold the careful image his father had crafted for his only son. Be an alpha--a true man's man. Fuck the prettiest girls, beat the strongest guys, and when the time came marry a founding family debutante. He'd hinted at Elena a few times but the girl just wasn't Tyler's type.

Apparently Jeremy was.

But that didn't explain what had happened. What had come over him? Why had he been so compelled to touch the guy he'd once thought of as such an emo loser?

Because he'd smelled so damn good, that was why. Just the memory made him groan. Tyler glanced down at his rapidly awakening johnson, his mind occupied with Jeremy Gilbert.

Whatever was happening, he couldn't stop thinking about him.

He wrapped his hand around himself, stroking at the memory. It wasn't long before he was cumming, breathing his new obsession's name with a groan.

0_0

The next morning Jeremy got up early. After showering and getting ready he grabbed a poptart from the cabinet and started out for Tyler's place. He'd decided to return his backpack there, that way any awkwardness could be ironed out before reaching school grounds. Still, he was a bundle of nerves as he approached the much larger home of the first family of Mystic Falls. The Lockwood estate was huge, having dated back to the pre-civil war era, it wasn't talked about how much of their family fortune had come by the labor of slaves. Of course back then only the wealthiest families had been able to afford slaves any way.

Jeremy had the suspicion that if the mayor could get away with it, he would still uphold the practice. He'd always made the teen feel uneasy. Especially after the incident at the grill. Thankfully it was Carole Lockwood, Tyler's mom who answered the door.

"Jeremy?" she was genuinely surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

Because he never came to the Lockwood home. Why would he when their son was a macho jerk? At least, that was what he'd thought before. After Vicki he had gotten to know a few things about Tyler, like how he used to draw. He was really good at it too. A shared passion.

Until his dad had made him play football instead.

"Yea, everything is fine, Mrs. Lockwood. I just came by to return Tyler's backpack. He left it in school yesterday."

Tyler's mom smiled congenially, stepping aside.

"Well come in. I'll let him know you're here."

When he set foot into the home another wave of nerves hit him. He was really here, at Tyler's house after what they'd done in detention. Tyler was upstairs right now, possibly taking a shower or changing his underwear or--why was he thinking of that in front of Tyler's mother? He cleared his throat as he shoved the thoughts aside.

"Tyler! You have a visitor."

Even when she raised her voice she was graceful. Mrs. Lockwood waited at the foot of the stairs until she heard her son's heavy steps then she excused herself to whatever she'd been up to. Tyler was stomping, in the midst of a fit when he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Mom, you're going to have to buy me a new backpack. I can't find--"

Jeremy noticed the second he noticed him, the way Tyler's entire demeanor shifted. His body froze and his nose lifted as he actually sniffed the air. Their eyes met. His heart skipped two beats at the sudden hunger he saw flare up in Tyler's.

"Jeremy."

He was bounding down the stairs.

"I-I brought your back-"

Tyler's lips on his shut Jeremy up as he was shoved backward into the door. The sophomore took his mouth, a possessive growl emitting from his throat as he did so. His body heating at the action, Jeremy submitted to him instantly. The submission felt natural. It felt right.

"Ahem."

Then it was gone as Tyler suddenly jerked away at the sound of his father's voice. Breathing hard, Jeremy glanced down at his feet.

"Dad, I--"

That was all he got out before the loud smack of skin striking skin. Jeremy's eyes shot up to find a fuming Richard Lockwood glaring at his son.

"Upstairs, now."

A bright red print was already forming on Tyler's cheek.

"Dad--"

"NOW."

Jeremy stared, flabbergasted as for the first time ever he saw a defeated look cross Tyler's face. It was painful to see and he felt the sudden urge to comfort him in any way he could. But he said nothing as Tyler retreated, his fear of the adult Lockwood rendering him mute. When Tyler was gone, Mr. Lockwood turned his glare to him.

"You stay your sissy ass away from my son. I see you around here again your whole family will have the city council so far up their asses they won't even be able to shit without a citation."

He loomed over him the promise of menace in his eyes. He might very well beat Jeremy's ass too. The mayor opened the door behind him then.

"Get the fuck out of my house."

Jeremy scurried off, the fear of God in his heart. He didn't stop until he'd cleared the estate, resting his back against a nearby tree.

No, it wasn't the fear of God he was feeling. It was of the devil. There was no other way to describe Tyler's dad.

It all made sense now, why Tyler had always been such a dick. How had he survived sixteen years with a father like that?

Jeremy fought to catch his breath, his mind still spinning. What was he supposed to do now?

Go to school, that was what. Maybe he could see Tyler there, check on if he was okay. The mayor couldn't find them there. He reached down for his own backpack when a realization made his heart sink. Somewhere between seeing Tyler and the kiss he'd dropped his backpack. Which meant it was still at the Lockwood's.


	3. What Are You?

"Heads up, guys. Lockwood is in an extra pissy mood today," one of Jeremy's classmates whispered as he passed the table by.

It was no secret that he and Tyler had beefed for over half the year. Even now they didn't exactly study together. So whenever the football star was in a mood he was the first one warned.

"You know, one of these days somebody is going to kick his ass," his lab partner, Anna remarked.

"And I will so be here for that."

"Jeremy punched him once. At a football game, remember?"

Resulting in Tyler beating the snot out of him. Drunk and angry Jeremy had retaliated by coming at him with a broken bottle. Looking back it was fortunate that Elena's vampire boyfriend had intervened. He could have seriously hurt Tyler otherwise.

"Whatever," he responded, not wanting to re-live the feud.

Especially after what had happened at Tyler's. Whatever his father had done after Jeremy left must be the reason for his foul mood.

He still couldn't believe he'd hit him.

The slap, the threat in the mayor's eyes stayed with him the remainder of class and when the bell rang he left his friends. He had to see about Tyler. As he approached his locker, however anxiety claimed him. What if Tyler had taken his father's disapproval to heart. What if he didn't want to see him? Despite their history Jeremy wasn't sure how he would feel if faced with rejection after what they'd shared.

He'd never been kissed the way Tyler kissed him.

_Maybe I'll just wait to catch him after school._

At least then there was less chance of an audience. He started to turn around when he heard the commotion.

"Tyler, stop, you're hurting him!"

That was Caroline.

"Somebody get Mr. Saltzman!"

Another kid, but Jeremy was already shooting over. He pushed through the crowd to find a red-faced Tyler lobbing on his best friend and Elena's ex, Matt. Though the two had fought before he'd never seen them this intense. Tyler had him on the floor. He screamed before he could think about it.

"Tyler no!"

His eyes shot up, finding Jeremy directly and for a moment they actually changed color. Gold shone around his irises, inhuman as he locked his gaze on the freshman. Jeremy gasped.

_What the hell is that?_

He was still trying to process when Alaric had Tyler by the arms, yanking him off of Matt. Then Ric was pulling him away, leaving the crowd of stunned teens in his wake.

"Matt, what happened?" people were asking.

"I don't know, he just flipped out!"

The blond athlete was wiping his bloody nose as he came to his feet.

"I don't know what the fuck his problem is but I'm sick of it!"

Caroline stepped up to tend to him then and the crowd began to disperse. Elena and Bonnie were nowhere in sight, thankfully. They didn't need to see that. But Jeremy had seen it, and it left him even more hesitant to approach Tyler. If he was going off on Matt, his best friend since childhood then what would he do to him?

_And what about those eyes?_

Had he imagined the change? No, the gleam of gold was more than a flash. When their eyes had connected he'd gotten a good view. Tyler's eyes hadchanged.

But the only creatures whose eyes changed were vampires. And Tyler was certainly no vampire. For starters, he could go out in daylight without a ring. And though he'd bitten him the day before, his teeth had been as blunt as any other human's. And he hadn't sampled any of his blood.

Besides, vampire eyes turned black, not gold. He knew through firsthand experience...

So what was going on with Tyler?

0_0

"You're going to have to calm down," Ric was telling him, but Tyler couldn't quite get settled.

He was so angry, so furious, his insides churning in rage. He felt like he was on fire, ready to explode. He needed to hit something, pummel something, destroy something.

"Don't fucking tell me what I need to do!"

Ric had dragged him into an empty classroom and was blocking the door. The history teacher/vampire hunter stared him down with the calm of a man who'd faced much worse monsters.

"Tyler."

He wanted to scream.

"Just suspend me and get it over with! I don't need your godamned lecture!"

Unable to cope he began pacing back and forth. He was just so angry!

"I'm not going to suspend you."

Tyler glared at him.

"Why the hell not?"

Ric folded his arms patiently.

"I don't think either of us would want to deal with your father."

At the mention of his father, Tyler's anger spiked.

"I'm not afraid of Richard, fuck him!"

But even as he spoke he knew that it was a lie. He'd always been afraid of his father. That pissed him off more.

"Okay, fuck the mayor. Got it."

Tyler continued to pace.

"I hate him! I hate him so much I wish I could just--just--"

He didn't know what he wanted to do but he wanted to do it. Clogged with emotion, he sought to clear his head on the nearest object. A desk. He grabbed it, hurled it off to his left with extra force. Wood and metal met glass as the classroom window shattered.

That brought him out of his fit.

"Oh shit."

As if the window wasn't enough, a car alarm promptly sounded. Both he and Ric rushed the open pane to see the demolished desk halfway through the windshield of a gray SUV. That SUV just happened to be parked in the faculty lot.

"Oh shit!"

Tyler had seen that vehicle at many a town function with his parents. It wasn't just any SUV. It was Principal Fell's SUV.

_I'm so dead._

He turned to Alaric, in a panic.

"That was an accident, you know that right?"

The teacher was staring off at the damage in amazement.

"How did you throw that desk so far, Tyler?"

He didn't know. He'd just been so full of anger.

"I don't..."

He was in enough shit as it was. After his father had caught him kissing Jeremy the last thing he needed was another incident.

"Please, Ric you gotta cover for me. My dad can't know about this. He'll kill me if I screw up again!"

His cheek stung in phantom pain as he remembered his father's strike. Both the physical and the verbal.

_"I will not have some ass pirate wearing my name, do you understand? Jesus, if I'd known you'd turn out such a disappointment I'd have let you run down my leg."_

Tyler blinked back the memory.

"Ric please!"

Alaric waved his words off.

"Relax, nobody would believe you could toss a desk that far anyway."

He gave Tyler an odd look.

"I still don't believe it."

The teen felt uncomfortable under his sudden scrutiny.

"Can I go then?"

Alaric nodded.

"Yea, sure. That's probably for the best. Before an audience shows up.c

Tyler wasted no time running for the door.

"I'll see you after school though," he heard Ric add.

"In detention. Can't cover for your fight with Matt. Too many witnesses."

Shit!

0_0

Jeremy hadn't meant to eavesdrop but when he'd seen Ric dragging Tyler off he couldn't help but to follow. He'd kept his distance, waiting until the door slammed behind them before coming closer. He noted the paper shade was down, obstructing the view inside. Which gave him the opportunity to approach without being seen.

_I should back off. Let Ric handle it._

He meant to do just that. But again, he had to know if Tyler was okay.

"Don't fucking tell me what I need to do!"

Apparently he wasn't. Ric was saying something, his voice surprisingly calm considering the brat mouthing off to him. Jeremy leaned closer when again Tyler snapped.

"Just suspend me and get it over with! I don't need your godamned lecture!"

His heart sank at the thought of Tyler being suspended. If he wasn't in school how would they see each other?

_I shouldn't want to see him. He's an asshole._

And a bully. Hell even his friends weren't safe from that quick temper of his. Just ask Matt.

_"Tyler no!"_

Those gold eyes flashed in his mind and he swallowed nervously.

_I don't even know if he's human._

As a reminder the bite on his neck tingled in discomfort. It was a dark bruise now but luckily the season had allowed Jeremy to wear a jacket that covered it. Though he looked odd with his collar up it beat being questioned the obvious purple mark.

More yelling, then the crack of glass exploding and expletives. All from Tyler of course. Alarmed, Jeremy turned the doorknob, ready to dash in but it was locked from the inside. Tyler was pleading (he'd never heard him sound so desperate) to keep whatever happened from his dad. Jeremy's heart was drumming so loud it nearly dampened their voices until he heard Ric talking.

"...can't cover for your fight with Matt. Too many witnesses."

Then suddenly the door was opening and he found himself standing face to face with the temperamental Lockwood himself.

Caught in the act, Jeremy was speechless. He opened his mouth but no excuse, no explanation came to mind as he stared into the eyes of his former rival. Not that he would have had the chance to get an explanation off.

"Jer..." Tyler breathed, his pupils dilating right before him.

He released a mixture between a gasp and a growl before he abruptly snatched Jeremy up against him. The quarteback's lips took command of his, and like their earlier encounter Jeremy's back hit the wall.

"Whoa, whoa hey!" Ric's voice was in the background, far far away.

Jeremy didn't want to do this, not in front of Aunt Jenna's boyfriend anyway, but Tyler was giving him no choice. The way his tongue moved into his mouth, claiming every inch of the orifice forced a moan out of him that was both wanton and needy.

Then Alaric was between them, shoving Tyler back.

"I don't know what kind of strange Freaky Friday I just stepped into but this is a school and I'm pretty sure it's against policy to go humping on the freshman."

Jeremy was breathless, reeling off of another earth-shattering kiss. His entire body was turned on and ready. He watched in a stupor as Tyler shoved at Ric to get back to him.

"Move it, Ric."

"Lockwood you need to chill out."

Brown eyes shot to gold then as he persisted.

"I need him, move!"

Those eyes again! Jeremy's euphoria gave way to fear as for the second time that golden gaze focused on him. He couldn't deny it, not this close up. Tyler was definitely not human! Alaric had to see it too because he quickly took a protective stance before him. Being an experienced vampire hunter, it must have been instinct . His hand went into his pocket and came out with some type of vial.

It happened so fast, Ric bit off the cap and was tossing a liquid in Tyler's face.

"Jeremy run!"

He probably would have but maybe it was curiosity, maybe it was an inkling of concern for the golden eyed freak but he stood frozen in place.

Tyler jumped back, startled by the splash. Whatever it was, it seemed to break the trance.

"What--what the hell was that!" he spat, wiping his eyes.

"Perfume or some shit?"

Alaric didn't relax his stance.

"Vervain you asshole!"

Vervain. A vampire's weakness. So he wasn't the only one suspicious of Tyler's species now.

"Ver-what? Smells like flowers. What the fuck Ric."

Jeremy stared, perplexed. Why wasn't Tyler's skin hissing like acid? Why wasn't he screaming in pain?

"You're not a vampire?" he gasped.

Tyler lifted the front of his own shirt to better dry his face. He brought it back down with an incredulous look.

"Vampire? Are you high or something?"

Alaric straightened up.

"No, you're not a vampire," he still kept his place, protective in front of Jeremy.

Tyler continued to stare as if they were both nuts.

"Of course I'm not. There's no such thing as vampires!"

"Then what are you?" Alaric questioned.

"Because you damn sure aren't human."

Jeremy's mouth was dry as he too awaited an answer.

"Are you serious?"

"You threw a desk across the parking lot, Tyler. And your eyes just did some freaky yellow thing. Don't bullshit me. What the hell are you?"

"You both must be smoking some crazy shit. Either that or this is the world's dumbest prank."

He looked at Jeremy again. A heated shudder ran through the freshman's body despite his apprehension.

"Hey! Eyes here," Ric snapped two fingers, catching Tyler's attention.

"Answer my question. I won't ask again."

He wouldn't get the chance to.

"What in God's name is going on here?"

Jeremy glanced the doorway to find that a few teachers were approaching--Coach Tanner at the lead. With the glass breaking and the yelling it was a wonder they hadn't come sooner. Their students were peeking out of the classrooms to see what they could find and Jeremy felt a wave of dread as he saw Bonnie.

No doubt Elena would be hearing about this by the end of the period. Just what he didn't need. His nosy ass sister butting in.

"I have it under control," Ric assured his colleagues.

"No need to interrupt your classes."

But Tanner had spotted the window. He immediately went into dick-mode.

"Lockwood and Gilbert do this? Oh you two are so expelled this time."

"But I didn't--"

"Coach come on--"

"I said I got this," Ric repeated with force.

He met the coach's eyes and they briefly did a battle for dominance before Tanner let up. Apparently he was better at pushing around teens than other grown men. Were Jeremy not in deep shit right now he would have enjoyed the moment.

"All right, let's go."

Ric had both he and Tyler by the back of their necks and nudged them forward. There was no need to explain where he was taking them. It was Principal Fell's office. As the three passed their peers he caught Bonnie staring at Tyler with a strange expression. Something mixed with confusion and concern. He remembered the way she'd confessed to feeling uneasy around Stefan and his brother and something clicked.

Bonnie was a witch. Who could spot vampires by touch. Who could vaguely sense auras. Maybe she could figure out what Tyler really was.

_She had to touch Stefan to know for sure._

Which meant she would have to touch Tyler too. Normally that would be no problem as they all liked to hang out together anyway but after today Tyler might not be hanging out for a long time. That thought panicked him (he wasn't ready to admit why) and he acted before thinking. One second Bonnie was standing in the hall, the next he grabbed her by the arm and literally shoved her into Tyler.

She squealed, tumbling into her friend and the two fell back against the wall. Tyler, breifly lost his balance but recovered in a jiff and caught her.

"Jeremy!"

Ric had both of his arms now, but he looked passed his pseudo-uncle to find Tyler holding Bonnie up. Her eyes were wide, staring at the jock and in that instant Jeremy knew that his plan had worked. Whatever Tyler was, Bonnie had sensed it. The fear in her eyes said it all.


	4. Mason

The principal's visit did not go well. Despite Alaric's covering for him for the classroom, Jeremy was still in trouble for skipping detention the day before. While normally something like that would be another detention or in-school suspension at worst, Principal Fell was in an especially foul mood about his car. At least Bonnie was able to convince the adults that Jeremy hadn't attacked her.

Ric could only do so much for Tyler. After everyone had seen him attack Matt then heard him yelling at the scene of the window incident there was no hiding that he was involved. Especially when teachers had walked up on what looked like Ric separating a fight between him and Jeremy. Given their history of course it would be assumed that Tyler was trying to beat his ass again. Not that the star athlete was trying to get into his pants.

Both boys were suspended.

Jenna would have to come pick up Jeremy. She was not going to be happy. Of course she was probably going to book him for therapy now...

Tyler had his own car so he could drive home himself. But his parents still had to be contacted. He wasn't thrilled when that was mentioned but didn't say anything. His jaw just clenched and Jeremy could spot that vein pulsing in his forehead signaling that he was upset.

The strange thing was, he still felt bad for him. Still felt the need to ease his pain somehow. After seeing his eyes glow, knowing that he wasn't human Jeremy still found himself caring for Tyler.

Why?

Maybe it was a family trait. Elena loved Stefan knowing what he was.

_At least she knows what he is._

He still had no clue about Tyler. All he knew was that he was angry and he was horny and his eyes glowed bright gold. Oh yea, and he could throw desks halfway across parking lots if he'd heard correctly.

"Jenna will be here in twenty," Ric told him.

"I'll walk you out."

They trekked the halls in silence. Standing on the front steps of the high school entrance, his pseudo-uncle finally looked at him.

"How long? You and Tyler?"

Jeremy blushed.

"We're not--I mean, he's not--" geez he'd made out with a guy in front of Alaric!

"I'm not judging. I guess it was fairly obvious the way he was always fixated on you--"

Fixated? What?

"--but you saw what he did in that classroom. He's dangerous."

Jeremy glanced down at his feet.

"Not any more dangerous than Stefan," he murmured.

"Yea, well Stefan doesn't attack people in the middle of the hallway," Ric pointed out.

"Or try to fuck them in front of their aunt's boyfriend."

Jeremy felt his face burn at that.

"He wasn't trying to..." but he was too embarassed to finish.

Especially by the way he'd reacted.

"Look, it's okay that you like guys. Like I said, I have no problem with that. But Tyler Lockwood is an animal. Even before he went batshit today. He's not safe, Jer."

When the older man took his shoulders, Jeremy looked away.

"You stay away from him, okay?"

This was the second person to give him that order today.

"I guess I have no choice, seeing as we're both suspended," he grumbled still not making eye contact.

He couldn't see Tyler at home because of his dad. He couldn't see him at school because of the suspension. Where exactly were they supposed to connect?

"Okay. I'll meet up with Bonnie and the others after school to see what we're dealing with. You owe her an apology by the way."

He did. That had been a pretty shitty thing to do to her. Even though he'd just known that Tyler wouldn't hurt her. The fact that he'd caught her rather than let her fall proved as much. Still it had been reckless.

"I know."

When Jenna arrived she surprised him by being worried rather than angry. That was worse because it guaranteed the therapist visit. She sent Jeremy to the car and talked with Ric a bit, occasionally turning back to cast another concerned gaze at Jeremy. He could only imagine what Ric was telling her. Hopefully nothing about the hot kissing session with Tyler. He did NOT need some awkward coming out conversation.

Not that he needed to come out. His romantic life was no one's business. Even if it was pretty much nonexistent, it was still personal.

After their conversation ended, Jenna pecked Ric on the lips before coming back to the car. Jeremy sighed when she climbed in, knowing what was coming. Lecture time...

"You hungry?"

He shook his head.

"No."

His aunt pulled off into the road.

"Well I am. The school called in the middle of my lunch so I haven't had anything. How about we stop by the grill on the way home?"

He shrugged, not caring either way. There was too much on his mind to even think of an appetite.

Too much meaning Tyler.

Surprisingly she didn't pester him all the way to the Grille. Maybe Ric hadn't told her about the kiss after all. Still he avoided any chance of eye contact by staring out the window. He didn't want to risk her starting a conversation. When she pulled into the parking lot, his aunt parked the car. Instead of getting out however, she turned to him.

"You sure you don't want anything? We can grab some burgers. A couple of milkshakes? Maybe talk?"

Why was she being so nice? He'd just been suspended. He finally glanced over, thrown off by her behavior. The patient look on her face sent red flags his way. Ric must have told her. Shit.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jeremy remarked defensively.

"Ric had no right to say anything."

She sighed.

"He had no choice, Jer. You were suspended."

"Yea for fighting not for kissing Tyler! He shouldn't have told you!"

The last thing he wanted was his aunt making a big deal out of it. No she wouldn't judge him (Jenna was the most progressive adult in Mystic Falls) but she'd probably want him to talk about it, about his feelings and get all Dr. Phil about it.

"You kissed Tyler?" Jenna gasped.

She was gaping at him like this was news or something.

"Didn't Ric tell you?"

"No, he just said to go easy on you because it wasn't your fault. And that you probably had something to tell me."

She leaned over.

"Tyler Lockwood? That spoiled little asshole that was picking on you last semester? He did seem kind of obsessed with you. Totally makes sense now!"

Jeremy's heart skipped. Why did everyone think Tyler was obsessed with him? Ric had pretty much said the same thing.

"What do you mean? Tyler's not obsessed with me," he protested, mainly because the thought made him anxious for some reason.

"And he's not a total asshole."

When Jenna gave him a funny look he had to recant.

"Okay he is but not all the time. Sometimes he can be okay."

Why he felt the need to defend Tyler, he wasn't sure. A few days ago he'd have said much worse about him.

"Sometimes, like when he's kissing you?" his aunt teased.

Jeremy's face burned red.

"Jenna!"

"What? I think it's cute. Now both my niece and my nephew are dating football players."

"We're not dating," he clarified.

"And Stefan quit the team."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Then hooking up? Oh Jer, tell me you're not one of those guys that hooks up with football players. Been there done that and let me tell you. It will not do your reputation any good."

Embarrassed, Jeremy climbed out the car.

"I'm not having this conversation with you," he insisted.

He hurried into the Grille just to get away. Jenna caught up easily.

"So when did it start?" she asked as they found a table.

"How long have you and Tyler been...whatever you and Tyler are?"

There was no one from school around to overhear, since classes wouldn't end for another four hours, but Mystic Falls was still a small town. And on top of both Jeremy and Tyler being sons of founding families, Tyler was the son of the mayor. Anything said in public had to be guarded.

After the mayor's behavior this morning he didn't want to imagine what he'd do if word spread about him and Tyler.

"We're not anything," he hissed, taking his jacket off.

"Just forget I even mentioned it because it'll never happen again."

He found a menu and though he'd eaten at the Grille all his life he studied its contents. He could feel Jenna's eyes on him.

"Come on. You can talk to me about these things. Truth be told, it's kind of a relief. Elena dates the sweetest guys-- Matt and Stefan. I don't have much experience with that. But assholes? Jocks? Now that I can help you with."

Jeremy didn't look up from the menu. Nor did he mention Stefan's not so sweet blood addiction. Jenna didn't need to know that her niece was dating a Dracula.

"Can we just drop it, okay?"

He didn't want to talk about Tyler or what they were to each other. Especially when he still had yet to figure that out.

Jenna's gasp brought his gaze upward. Her eyes were focused on his neck.

"Whoa did Tyler do that?"

The bite. Shit he'd forgotten! He quickly shielded it with his hand.

"Jenna--"

"That looks pretty intense, Jer."

She'd lost the playful demeanor.

"Have you two..."

God this had to be the most embarrassing conversation he and his aunt had ever had.

"No--no! Just--" he felt his face flaming at the thought of what she'd insinuated.

Him and Tyler having sex? He couldn't say he hadn't fantasized about it after yesterday. After feeling Tyler's heat pin him down, his hardness thrust repeatedly against him. He couldn't say he wasn't curious about what that same hardness might feel like inside him.

Jenna being Jenna noticed his reaction.

"Jeremy."

She reached across the table, took his hand.

"You really like him, don't you?"

He didn't know what to say. How to feel. He knew he should be wary. Aside from the bullying issues and the nonhuman issues, there was Tyler's dad to consider. The whole situation was just asking for trouble.

"I don't know."

He glanced away, at anything other than her empathetic gaze. His aunt had always been perceptive. She was probably reading him like a book. He started to pull away, to tell her to just drop it when he noticed a new face across the lobby. A handsome face, a little older, probably in his late twenties, slightly wavy, dirty blond hair. Amazing blue eyes. Watching him.

Jeremy blinked to be sure if he was seeing things right. But when he opened his eyes the guy was still there. Still watching. There was a curious expression on his face. Nothing creepy but...why was he staring?

Jenna turned to follow his gaze.

"Oh my god."

She glanced back at Jeremy.

"I went to school with that guy. When did he come back to town?"

Not expecting an answer, she turned back to the blond. Jeremy noticed him notice her and saw him wave.

"You know him?"

The guy stood, started their way. He had a casual walk to him. Very laid back. Confident.

"Do I know him?" Jenna actually giggled, "Every girl at Mystic Falls High knew him."

When she stood, they met each other with a friendly hug. Though it didn't appear romantic, it was familiar.

"Mason, how have you been?" Jenna beamed.

Jeremy could immediately spot the schoolgirl in her. The way she was smiling at him was similar to how girls looked at Tyler or Matt. Wishful.

The guy he now knew as Mason shrugged.

"Good. Life's good."

He let Jenna go.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here though. Thought you couldn't wait to leave this town."

"I did leave but I moved back," his aunt was twirling her hair.

Jeremy had a feeling that if Ric weren't in the picture Jenna would be all over Mason.

"Family, you know."

Mason nodded.

"Yea, family's actually why I'm here too."

His eyes landed on Jeremy. As if suddenly remembering his presence, Jenna gestured toward him.

"Oh, I'm so rude! Mason, this is my nephew, Jeremy. Jer, this is Mason--"

"Lockwood," Mason offered his hand as he spoke.

Jeremy froze. Lockwood was not a common name, especially not in Mystic Falls.

"H-hi."

When he still didn't move Mason chuckled.

"Not going to leave me hanging are you?"

"Huh?"

He realized Mason's hand was still out, waiting for a shake.

"Oh!"

Feeling like an idiot, he quickly gave his hand. Mason took hold, his grip firm. It was also warm, very warm. They shook, and for a second he actually didn't want to let go.

"You know Tyler."

It wasn't a question but a statement. Not necessarily a strange one as there was really only one high school in Mystic Falls. The others were in nearby townships.

"I-- yea, we go to school together."

Mason released his hand.

"Well a friend of my nephew's is a friend of mine. Anybody gives you any problems, I have your back."

His eyes met Jeremy's, lingering a little longer. Were he not a complete stranger Jeremy might've mistaken the look for protective. But why would Tyler's uncle have a reason to protect him?

Jenna didn't seem to notice, too busy fangirling over the man he was sure had been her high school crush.

"Well, I have to get going. My brother's expecting me."

His tone wasn't very loving when he said it.

"But I'll be in town for a while so--" his gaze ran over one side of Jeremy's neck before again locking with his eyes--"I'll see you around."

Subconsciously, he touched the spot under the older man's scrutiny and felt the tenderness of Tyler's bite.

_He can't possibly know..._

They watched Mason walk off, Jenna star-eyed and reminiscent, Jeremy confused. There was something odd about Tyler's uncle.

0_0

He'd known it the second he'd spotted the kid. He could sense it, smell it, his nose keen as ever. Pheromones didn't lie. His nephew's scent all over him was a dead giveaway. That and the claim mark on his neck.

_He's Tyler's true mate._

Knowing Richard, he hadn't explained anything to his son. About their heritage, their nature. Their curse. Which meant Tyler had no idea what was happening to him.

_My brother's such an ass._

Jeremy seemed like a nice enough kid though. Kind of mild mannered in comparison to Tyler but he could see the appeal. Tyler was a bit of a hothead as was pretty much every Lockwood before him. It was a family trait. He'd need a guy like Jeremy to calm him. Possibly bring out his tender side.

_Knowing Richard, he'll be pissed that it's a guy._

He hadn't been too keen on Brady, Mason's true mate. It was why he'd left him at the hotel for this visit. The last thing he needed was for Richard to say something offensive to his mate. Mason already knew how he'd react. And somehow beating the shit out of his big brother would do nothing to help his vulnerable nephew.

_I'm here for Tyler. He's going to need me._

With that thought in mind, Mason pulled off from the Grille and toward the estate he dreaded to call his former home.


	5. The Visitor

Tyler didn't want to go home. Not with the news that Principal Fell was probably on the phone delivering to his mom right now. Fell would know not to bother the mayor at the office over something so trivial as his only son. But his mom...she would have to tell her husband. Then Tyler would have to face her husband. The honorable Mayor Lockwood.

He slammed his hand against the steering wheel. Anxiety, the familiar trepidation of what his father would do when he learned that once again his son had disgraced him.

_I can't go home. I can't.._.

Well, at least it would be hours before his father showed his face. The mayor liked to live at the office. That was where the young secretaries were.

_"Jesus, if I'd known you'd turn out such a disappointment I'd have let you run down my leg."_

Tyler shook off the scornful words. They didn't matter anyway, right? He would just keep telling himself that. Words didn't hurt. And if they did hurt it was because you were a pussy. Something he certainly was not. He was a Lockwood. Lockwoods didn't raise pussies.

Still, pussy or not, he wasn't going home. Anywhere would be better. Hell even detention with Coach Tanner. Tyler glanced back at the school building. Jeremy was already gone. Alaric had walked him out as Principal Fell had kept the jock for another lecture on conduct becoming of Mystic Falls' first son. He'd tuned him out of course, but now that he'd been released he needed somewhere to go.

A destination crossed his mind but Tyler quickly dismissed it. No. The last place he needed to go was near Jeremy Gilbert. Which pretty much cancelled out the Gilbert home. Not that he'd ever really been there much. Maybe a couple of times in middle school or to pick up Matt before he'd gotten his truck. And last year when his mom had forced him to come with her to express his condolences after Grayson and Miranda's deaths.

Back then he'd pretty much ignored Elena's kid brother and spoken to her. She'd been somewhat of a friend being a cheerleader and dating his best friend. His father had encouraged him to "secure the bag" while she was vulnerable and needed a strong man's shoulder but the thought had offended Tyler to no end. Not just because she was Matt's girlfriend (totally against the bro code) but again he just wasn't into Elena.

Jeremy on the other hand...

He couldn't get enough.

Yesterday at detention was one thing but then this morning when he'd caught his scent, when he'd spied him standing at the foot of his stairs--Tyler hadn't been able to manage. He'd needed Jeremy so bad that he would've combusted without touching him, tasting him. Taking him.

Then in the classroom...In front of a fucking teacher! He wasn't sure if it was luck or not that the teacher happened to be dating Jeremy's aunt but at least it hadn't been Tanner. He would have had to leave town!

_Why can't I leave Jeremy alone?_

Tyler had never been into drugs, aside from drinking too much at parties, but he was sure that what he felt for Jeremy was something like how a junkie feened for meth. The more he smelled him, the more he encountered him, the more he needed him.

But how? Why? He didn't understand. He could only feel it. Deep in his flesh, in his bones, in his blood he felt it. Even as said blood rushed down to his groin area. Again the recollection of Jeremy surrendering to him as he'd stolen his lips, as he'd taken charge of the young freshman's mouth had Tyler sweating. He closed his eyes and groaned at the arousal the mere memory had created.

His jeans were tight now, cutting the circulation to his fully engorged erection. It was painful, so much so that he had to undo them and fully release himself. God, he never got this hard so fast. Not over Vicki or any of the others in his past. But Jeremy did strange things to him. Primal things.Jeremy released animal urges that he couldn't keep at bay.

He didn't just want to fuck Jeremy, Tyler realized. He wanted to have him, to possess him, to mark him as his.

_Maybe he wants that too._

He recalled how easily Jeremy had submitted to him today. When Tyler had taken his mouthhow he'd easily allowed it. As if he knew it was Tyler's place to take him. As if he knew it was his place to be taken by Tyler.

"Jer," he groaned.

His hand wandered down to his own hardness and began to stroke.

"Shiiiiit."

He needed moisture. Tylerspit in his hand a couple of times and applied it to his need. He imagined Jeremy there, touching him with those sissy artist's fingers of his. The same fingers that had on more than one occasion clenched to a fist to swing at him.

_He might have sissy fingers but he can still pack a nice punch._

That thought actually made him hotter. Jeremy all worked up and angry at the Grille when they'd had words over Vicki. Again at the football game when Gilbert had actually clocked him. Sure he was no match for Tyler in a fight but at least he had spirit. Even if he was an emo druggie loser. He was an emo druggie loser with a backbone.

"Jeremy..."

He breathed out, felt the freshman beneath him on the classroom floor. Those brown eyes nervous and confused and aroused at the same time. It hadn't taken but one roll of his hips for Jeremy to give in. Again, as if he knew that it was where Tyler belonged. On top of him. Between his legs.

Heat rushed him as he tasted Jeremy between his teeth, working himself shamelessly. Before long Tyler was howling out loud in his vehicle. He had to tug his shirt up out of the way. His release exploded over his belly, some of it reaching the bottom of his shirt as he continued to frantically pump himself. Jeremy remained at the forefront of his thoughts.

His Jeremy. Still huffing from climax, Tyler quickly reached for some old Grille napkins in the glove compartment to clean himself up. From the corner of his eye he glimpsed something glowing and casually turned to it in the rear view mirror.

What he saw sent panic through his system.

It was his eyes! For the briefest of seconds--if even that long--it had been his eyes! They were some kind of glowing yellow color. Weird and glowing and yellow. Then just as quickly they were brown again.

"What the--?!?!"

He blinked, stared at his reflection bewildered. Was he hallucinating?

_It was the light. That's it. Just a trick of the light,he tried to calm himself._

But his heart was pounding so hard that he couldn't still. He leaned closer to the mirror, staring into his own eyes.

Nothing.

Maybe it was a reflection from somebody's headlights, or the sun or--

_It's daytime out._

Nobody was in the parking lot, let alone flashing their headlights. Tyler was all alone with the empty vehicles of his peers. He swallowed hard. Then it must be the sun. Yea, sunlight did distort things, made hair colors appear lighter, caused blinding glares on reflective surfaces. It had to be the sun.

_"You threw a desk across the parking lot, Tyler. And your eyes just did some freaky yellow thing..."_

If it was a reflection of the sun then how had Alaric seen it in the fluorescent lit classroom?

He remembered the history teacher's question.

_"Then what are you?Because you damn sure aren't human."_

Again panic seized him and Tyler clutched his steering wheel for support.

The desk... he'd tried to forget about the desk. The real reason for his suspension. He'd slung it clean across the parking lot.

_"Don't bullshit me. What the hell are you?"_

Tyler opened his mouth, attempting to swallow air that wouldn't come through his nose. First the urges, then the desk and now his eyes... It was like he didn't know his body anymore.

He clutched the steering wheel tighter, needing something solid to ground him. To bring him back to Earth. Then something suddenly crunched under his fingers and Tyler watched in horror as his wheel fell apart. Had he just done that? With his own bare hands?

He stared down at his hands in disbelief then again at his own reflection, totally freaking out.

"What the fuck is happening to me?!?!"

0_0

Mason steeled his nerves as he stepped up to his childhood home, the place that their father had willed to his firstborn. He knew Richard wouldn't be there now (much too busy at his mayoral office) but it still didn't stop the negative emotions his big brother stirred in him. He loved him, he really did but Richard had the tendency to be a major bully. Again his rejection of their family's heritage-- the other side of it anyway--and of Mason's true mate were prime examples. But what he'd done to Tyler had to be the worst.

The poor kid was totally in the dark about everything that he was. And at such a crucial time in his life. He had finally reached his age of maturation. His instincts would begin to pick up, his senses would begin to sharpen, his beast would begin to make itself known. Hormonal spikes, irritability, aggression were all symptoms, much like the very human process of puberty but a bit more complicated. And potentially more deadly.

The exact age differed for each individual, some reached it earlier, some later than others. Had it not been for Carol and her insistance that they behave somewhat like family Mason would never had known of his nephew's state. It had been in her quarterly letter that she'd mentioned Tyler had been fighting at one of their fancy galas. Knowing his family, knowing his kind, Mason had gotten the clue instantly. He knew the tight leash Richard kept on his nephew concerning image. If Tyler had gotten so reckless at a family function then something was off.

His maturation had started.

It had obviously enabled him to catch the scent of his true mate, which from what Mason could see his nephew had acted on right away. Jeremy bore the premature version of what would be his mating mark, something Tyler wouldn't be able to give until they completed the physical mating act. But the claim had been made.

He would explain it all to his nephew, help him deal with the things to come; the good, the bad and the painful. But first he had to make it to the door.

"Mason?" Carol was a picture of poise despite her surprise at seeing him.

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell us you were coming? I would have set up the guestroom!"

Her embrace was genuine, and he was sure that at least his sister-in-law would welcome his presence.

"You know me, I just go with the flow. Don't know where I'm going until I get there," he joked.

Given his flakey reputation with the family it was easy to believe. Mason had never stayed in one place too long. Richard hassled him about that too.

"How's Brady?" Carol asked as she led him inside.

His smile was automatic when his mate's name was mentioned.

"He's good. I left him at the hotel where we're staying. But the three of us can do lunch sometime."

Carol frowned slightly at the exclusion of her husband but he was sure she knew why. She'd seen his attitude toward Brady.

"You know, I think Richard's coming around. If he sat down and got to know Brady I'm sure he'd love him as much as I do," she remarked.

Fat chance. Richard had always been set in his ways. Even as kids he was a stubborn ass.

"Tyler can come," Mason shut the door on the discussion.

And opened it on another.

"When does he get home anyway? I miss the little turd," he joked.

Carol's frown returned.

"Any minute now. Seeing as he was suspended for fighting," she sighed.

The famous Lockwood temper.

"And apparently property damage. According to the principal he shoved a desk out the window on top of his car."

Okay that was definitely the maturation.

"You know I can talk to him. See what's up," he offered.

Though he already knew what was up. Poor Carol had no idea what she'd married into.

"Oh could you, Mason? He's been so irritable lately and Richard, well he's so hard on him."

Her expression was more than grateful.

"That's old Dick for you," he couldn't help but to quip.

Carol caught it and shook her head.

"I wish you two would get along," she sighed in resignation.

"Your family is all you really have."

He'd given up on that wish before his first chest hair.

"I have Brady and you and Tyler," he answered as he took a seat on their modern and definitely overpriced fancy sofa. Another symptom of the Lockwood genetics--expensive taste. He hadn't inherited that one though.

"That works for me just fine."

She shook her head at his remark, giving up.

"Well, I'm headed to the kitchen for a drink. Would you like one?"

Mason responded by hopping up and following her. He didn't comment on the early hour, Carol was a big girl who knew what she was doing. Besides being married to his brother she probably needed it. She poured two glasses and handed him one. Mason knocked it back easily while his sister-in-law drank in polite sips. The product of a proper upbringing. It was why Richard had chosen her.

"So Tyler, he's been fighting a lot lately," he remarked.

She nodded after another sip.

"At first I figured he was just acting out. I know he's a teenager, they do that but he's been so angry lately and I don't know why."

He felt bad for her, distressing over her only child. If only she knew the truth.

"He was messing around with the Donavan girl for a while-- you remember Kelly Donavan? Her daughter, but then the girl ran off and got herself killed. I thought maybe Tyler was trying to process that but he took it well enough considering."

Kelly Donavan was older than Mason, around Richard's age but even he knew of her reputation. Last he heard she'd had two kids. It was still a mystery who the father was. Or if they even had the same father...

"And what about Jeremy Gilbert? Has he been spending a lot of time with Tyler lately?"

Carol's brow rose thoughtfully.

"Not that I know of but come to think of it, he did drop by this morning to return Tyler's backpack."

She finished her drink.

"Then I hear that he's the one Tyler was suspended for fighting."

That seemed off. Especially after the claim mark on Jeremy's neck. The fact that Tyler had marked him signified that his senses were sharp enough to scent him. And once their kind was able to sense a true mate it would be impossible to become violent against that mate. Their own instincts would not allow it.

"Tyler was fighting Jeremy?" he repeated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, that's what the principal called and told me."

Mason spoke his thoughts out loud.

"But that doesn't make sense."

Carol was pouring another drink.

"Well maybe you can ask Tyler to clear it up for you when he gets home. Because I don't know what else to tell you."

He would do that. Because something just wasn't right. When he'd seen Jeremy earlier there were no marks on him except Tyler's claim bite. No bruises, not scratches, not even a black eye. Tangling with a Lockwood--especially a Lockwood during his maturation--the kid wouldn't have gotten off so flawlessly.

They couldn't have been fighting. But if they weren't fighting then what were they doing? Mason accepted a second drink, stilling his urge to go find his nephew and ask him what had gone down. He'd get his chance soon enough.

But after an hour then another when Tyler didn't show, Carol gave him a call. No answer. Mason stood by as she called the school only to hear that Tyler had left that morning. Wherever he was, he wasn't coming home.

"Where could he be?" she was on her third or fourth drink by now.

"If Richard gets home before him--"

"Hey, it's okay," he rested his arms on her worry-tensed shoulders.

"He's probably just burning off steam. I'll go find him."

Carol was again grateful.

"I'm so glad your here, Mason. Maybe you can reach him. Richard wasn't in the best mood this morning. The last thing he needs is to come home to a missing son."

The last thing Tyler needed was to come home to an asshole father who'd neglected to explain what was basically a second puberty for their kind but Mason held his thought. Instead he tried his best to reassure her again that he would locate his nephew.

Then he made his way out. He waited until Carol left the doorway to make a call.

"Hey Bubba," Brady's voice teased on the other line.

"Everything okay?"

He ignored the pet name his mate had bestowed upon him when he'd discovered Mason's hometown. Being from a bigger city like Jacksonville, he'd joked that Mystic Falls must be a backwoods nowhere full of rednecks and hillbillies. Despite Florida being further south than Virginia.

"Not really but I'm on it. Tyler got suspended today and won't come home. I'm going to sniff him out and maybe talk to him before my brother gets a hold of him."

"You need my help?"

He smiled at the offer. His Brady was always willing to help.

"Nah, it might freak him out enough to see me after all these years as it is. Then talking about changes and...you know. I got this."

"You sure? Last time you were even in the same room with your nephew he was how old? Eight? Nine?" Brady pointed out.

True. But Tyler was family. His scent was locked into Mason's DNA.

"I got this Bray," he repeated.

His mate had been matured in their ways a lot longer than he had. In fact he'd sensed Mason first. Consequently he could have the tendency to second-guess him at times.

"Alright, you got this," Brady relented.

"Just...keep me posted. Okay?"

Mason nodded.

"Will do."

"And I can't wait to meet Tyler. From what you told me he sounds like a good kid."

He chuckled.

"What are you talking about? My nephew's a spoiled brat."

His mate shared his laughter.

"Can't be any worse than you were when we first met. If I recall you tried to kick my ass."

It had started out that way, but by the end of the night he'd done other things to that ass.

"Hey I was drunk. And you kept calling me a country boy."

"Only because you were acting so high and mighty. Like you just knew how sexy you were. Besides, you were so damn cute all pissy and angry and intoxicated."

Mason rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"So your nephew may or may not be a brat," Brady got back to the point.

"Either way, he's still pack."

Hearing confirmation, acceptance of his nephew by his mate gave Mason a warm sense inside that he couldn't describe as anything other than belonging. It was deeper than friendship, deeper than love, deeper than family. It was pack.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Love you too, Bubba. Now go find your nephew."

Mason slid his cell into his pocket before taking in a deep breath to channel his senses. Okay, warm and fuzzies were over. It was time for his beast to take charge.

Eyes glowing bright gold, he widened his nostrils and began tracking the distinct scent of his family.

0_0

Jeremy had hoped that after Mason's appearance Jenna would forget their previous conversation and focus on her former crush. She spent a few minutes doing just that, telling stories from her high school days when Mason made all of her friends' hearts go pitter-patter. But then she found a way to weave things back around to him and Tyler.

"So, I guess being into Lockwoods must run in the family," she joked over the fries she'd ordered.

Jeremy wished he could hide the hot blush on his face.

"Of course nothing ever happened between Mason and me," his aunt sighed.

"But apparently you and Tyler made it to...secondbase?"

Jeremy choked on his drink.

"Third base? Home plate? That huge hickey on your neck has gotta at least mean second."

"Jenna!"

He wanted to cover his face and run from the entire conversation but settled on covering his neck again.

"Oh my god can you just stop talking please!"

She sighed, seeming to finally get his discomfort.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I know this might be a little awkward right?"

He didn't look up at her when he nodded.

"Just a tad," he admitted.

Jenna sighed.

"You know, I have no idea how to talk about this stuff with you, Jeremy. Elena always confided things she couldn't tell your mom so I just assumed you might too. But you're a little more reserved aren't you? A little more private."

He fumbled with his straw.

"I don't know. I just...never talked about it really. It's kind of personal."

His dad had given him the birds and the bees speech and told him about condoms but he hadn't actually lost his virginity until after his death.

"Okay. I can respect that. If you're not comfortable talking about it I won't force you. But I will still encourage you to be safe, Jer. No matter who you're with. And don't let Tyler pressure you into anything you're not ready for."

He watched the fizz in his soda, still feeling awkward but not as embarrassed.

"Okay."

He was thankful when she dropped the subject and they finished up with small talk about the house and his plans for his week of suspension. Jenna wasn't exactly a disciplinarian, but even if she were Ric had told her it wasn't his fault. So he was free to do what he wished, no stipulations attached.

"Just no wild parties or anything," she joked as they left the Grill.

Because she had to get back to work, Jenna dropped him off at home without getting out. He waved her off and found himself relieved at the solitude of the big empty house. It would be a few more hours before school ended. Elena still had cheerleading practice after that so he was looking at plenty of time to himself.

Plenty of time to think about Tyler and everything that had happened since yesterday.

Jeremy plopped himself down on the couch, kicked his shoes off and sighed. Nothing would be on tv that he was interested in and there was no one to talk to at the moment. He just wanted to relax, decompress, (think about Tyler) and de-stress.

Now that he'd given up his illicit extra curricular activities (ahem) he'd gone back to his original method of relaxation. His drawing. He could still remember his very first sketchbook, a gift from his parents when he was only eight. They'd always encouraged his art, always told him how proud they were of his talent. At the time their encouragement served as further inspiration to pursue his craft. Today, however he felt himself inspired by another source.

It wasn't long before Jeremy found himself spread across the living room floor, school clothes discarded for a t-shirt and boxers, his mind engrossed in a new work. He lay on his stomach, his bare heels in the air as he sketched away. This was his happy place. The outside world, time, anything but his sketch just didn't exist.

It couldn't have been but a few hours later when he was jarred from his contentment by a hard rapping on the front door. Elena and her girls were still at cheerleading practice so it wasn't Bonnie or Caroline. And Ric couldn't have his little pow-wow about Tyler without Bonnie. Scratching his head, he went to answer the door and without a thought he opened it.

"Yea?"

His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach when he saw the man standing there, tight lipped in his expensive suit. It was Tyler's dad.

"My son here?"

He didn't wait for a reply before barging in. Jeremy stood frozen as the mayor marched through his livingroom, glanced the kitchen and opened closets.

"Tyler?! You get your ass out here right now!"

The teen tried to push past the lump in his throat as the irate politician stormed through his home.

"H-he's not here," Jeremy croaked before clearing his throat and repeating himself.

"Tyler isn't here."

Mayor Lockwood turned to scowl at him.

"I know you got him suspended. He should have been home hours ago."

Well actually Tyler had gotten himself suspended when he tossed a desk out the window. But that wasn't something Jeremy was capable of saying right now.

The mayor scanned the room again. Then his eyes landed on the steps.

"Is he upstairs? Is that where you're hiding him?"

The thought of Mr. Lockwood in his bedroom sent a wave of unease that prompted the teen to speak up.

"Tyler isn't here," he repeated with insistence.

"I don't know where he is."

Mr. Lockwood turned back to him. His glare was hard as he appeared to be evaluating the truth of his claim.

"This is all your fault. I told you to stay away from my son and you go and get him suspended."

When he advanced Jeremy quickly retreated backward. Like at the Lockwood place he was petrified. His back hit the wall and as Tyler's dad closed in he had the very real fear that he might piss his pants. Mr. Lockwood slammed both hands at each side of Jeremy's head, his glare never wavering.

"For the last time. Stay away from Tyler. Is that clea--" his voice cut off as he noted something on Jeremy's body.

"What..."

His neck. He was eyeing Jeremy's neck. To confirm the teen's worst fear, he yanked his head to the side to study the dark bite-shaped bruise.

"Tyler."

The growl in his tone alluded to bad things for his son when he found him. Without another word the mayor shoved Jeremy away then stormed toward the door. He only paused when his foot hit the box of pencils, sending them scattering across the floor. The mayor glanced down at the disturbance and caught sight of the sketch Jeremy had been working on. The teen couldn't even swallow as he watched him kneel down and pick it up.

Tyler. He'd been drawing Tyler. From memory alone. It was the image of his former rival turned at his desk, an interested look in his eye. Jeremy hadn't quite finished yet but his face was clear enough. Anyone who'd ever seen Tyler Lockwood could instantly recognize it.

"So you like to draw."

Mr. Lockwood didn't give him the chance to answer before he crumpled up the picture. Before he could stop himself, Jeremy was screaming.

"No!"

The older man spun on him, this time what came out of his mouth actually was an animal's growl. Jeremy froze in place as again the Lockwood patriarch stalked toward him.

"You listen to me, boy. And you listen very well."

His face was not even an inch away from the terrified teen's as again he threatened him.

"You forget about my son. Don't look at him, don't think about him and don't ever draw him again."

His hands took both of Jeremy's separately and enclosed them in his fists. He lifted them up so that the teen could see them.

"Righty or lefty?"

Jeremy blinked.

"H-huh?"

The mayor gave him a discerning look.

"Lefty."

Before he could understand what was being said, the older man's hand began to squeeze his left. Jeremy winced as the pressure increased from mild discomfort to sheer pain. He tried to pull free but like with Tyler in detention, he was over-powered.

"Hey! A-ah! Ah!"

The mayor wasn't letting up. He could feel his bones ready to snap.

"Ah!"

A quick flicker of golden yellow crossed the mayor's eyes just as Jeremy felt his entire hand shatter within his fist.

"AGH!"

Mr. Lockwood seemed satisfied by his cry, finally releasing him.

"That was your last warning. Stay away from Tyler."

With that he left Jeremy to sink to the floor in agony. Hot tears welled in his eyes as he tried to process both the overwhelming pain and the gravity of his situation. He'd just been physically assaulted by the most powerful man in Mystic Falls. Even if he wanted to tell, there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Cradling his hand, the teen fell back against the wall. It hurt, so bad he couldn't even think. Every bone in his hand was in pieces. Crumbled at the hands of Tyler's father. He hadn't missed that same glow that Tyler had earlier. Did that mean that none of the Lockwoods were human?

Mrs. Lockwood was always so sweet. And in the brief time he'd met Mason he'd seemed cool too. Both were nicer than Tyler or his dad had ever been. So maybe it was just the two of them?

"Jeremy? Hello?"

Oh god. It was Stefan. What was he doing here? He knew Elena wouldn't be home yet! Jeremy turned to the doorway in time to catch his sister's beau entering the open door. Immediately the vampire tensed and his eyes quickly found him.

"Jeremy!"

He'd never get used to how fast they could move. One second he was at the door the next he was right there.

"What happened? Did Tyler do this?"

"What? No!" the younger teen felt defensive of his crush.

"Tyler had nothing to do with it!"

Stefan relented.

"Okay. Well what happened. Is it your hand? Let me take a look."

Jeremy eyed him warily.

"What are you doing here anyway? Elena's at cheerleading practice."

"I know. She heard about what happened and sent me here to check on you. Bonnie said that Tyler was...different. We're all meeting at my place to talk about it. You included."

He didn't want to go anywhere. He wanted to stay home, to crawl into bed, to stop the pain radiating from his shattered hand. To his own embarrassment, his tears were still falling. Stefan was watching him like he actually cared.

"Here."

The vampire dropped a fang and sliced it across his own wrist. He then offered it up. Desperate for relief, Jeremy took the offer and drank until he felt his pain completely abated. When he was finished he sat back, wiping the blood from his lips.

"So, you want to tell me what happened here?" Stefan asked.

The mayor's glowing gold eyes crossed his memory.

"I got upset. Hit the wall," he lied.

"It won the fight."

Stefan didn't say anything but it was clear he wasn't buying it.

"So what about school today? You and Tyler?"

Again defensive, Jeremy clammed up.

"Don't worry about it. Last I checked Elena wasn't involved so you don't have to be either."

He didn't want everyone in it. He didn't wantanyonein it. This was between him and Tyler. And apparently the mayor.

"Jeremy, I know you don't like me much. Especially knowing what I am but I do care what happens to you. If what Bonnie and Alaric says is true then Tyler may be something we've never encountered before. And I've been around for averylong time so if I've never encountered it then that's something to worry about."

Maybe when it came to the mayor but Tyler? He wouldn't hurt him.

_What am I saying? He spent the entire last semester trying to hurt me._

Taunting him, throwing Vicki in his face. Fighting him. Of course Tyler would hurt him! Right?

But after detention something had changed. He couldn't explain it but, he didn't feel like Tyler wanted to do him harm. More like he just wanted to do him.

But Tyler's dad. Well he had just hurt him. And that was only a warning. What could he do if he got serious? A cold shudder ran up his back at the thought.

"Fine. I'll go to Ric's stupid meet-up," he gave in.

"But Stefan...please don't tell anybody about my hand."

He saw the reservation in the vampire's hazel-green eyes.

"Jeremy--"

"Elena would just worry and really it wasn't even Tyler so there's no need to bring it up. Please, I don't want anyone making a big deal out of it."

If they knew then they'd want to know who did it. And Elena wouldn't be as polite as Stefan was in the face of his lie. She'd want answers. So would Ric and the others. They'd probably blame Tyler and try to confront him which would only make things worse. Because Tyler would know. And he'd feel betrayed. He'd also know who really did it.

"I don't like lying to Elena. But... I'll keep this for now," Stefan decided.

"One crisis at a time. But if anything like this happens again it's a done deal. I'm telling her everything."

He was so grateful for the agreement that he didn't care about the last part. Besides, it wouldn't happen again because he was staying as far away from the mayor as he could from now on. The bastard wouldn't get the chance to hurt him again.

"Go get dressed," Stefan helped him up.

Jeremy flexed his fingers, good as new. It was like they hadn't been broken less than five minutes ago.

"Thanks Stefan. You're not so bad after all."

He then hurried upstairs to get dressed for the meeting.


	6. The Curse

Richard Lockwood glared at the road, his temper flaring hotter as he went over his day. He'd been enjoying a "casual" drink with his secretary Belinda when he'd gotten his wife's call. Mason was in town. That wayward little brother of his who just couldn't seem to get his head straight. It was bad enough that he'd never amounted to much. That he'd skated through high school, gone to business school only to drop out and run off to "find himself." That he'd come back after a few months with some no-count man contractor from Florida claiming they were mates. But for him to show up now, at such a crucial time? It couldn't be a coincidence.

He was here for Tyler, to poison his mind. To make him give in to the filthy creature that cursed their entire bloodline. Richard was not about to let that happen.

He'd worked too hard to preserve the Lockwood legacy. To keep the first family of Mystic Falls spotless despite the dirty underside of their lineage. His father had done so before him and his grandfather before him. It was his duty as the first born son. And it would be Tyler's duty when he was gone. Which meant there was no time for Mason's bullshit about their natures and instincts. He had to nip this in the bud before Tyler crossed over. Before he turned into...

He'd thought things were handled.

When he'd first experienced that...thingthat would have changed him, his father had pumped him so full of wolfsbane that it had stalled the process. He continued the supplements even after he'd met Carol, as he'd married her and impregnated her with their only child. He was sure it would have killed the curse inside him.

But apparently it hadn't.

The fights hadn't meant anything. That had always been Tyler. His boy was an alpha so of course he'd rough house from time to time. Boys would be boys. Even at their last gala when Tyler had humiliated the family by fighting that Donavan kid, he'd handled him. But he'd never suspected thatitwould be happening to his son. The wolfsbane hadn't cured him after all. He was still producing poisoned seed.

The curse. It was why Tyler was behaving so unbecoming of a Lockwood.

Kissing boys.Marking them. That wasn't the image the first family conveyed. They conveyed perfection, class, family values. The morals of the old South. If the men did dirt they did it discreetly with beautiful women NOT other men and they certainly didn't put the beast's mark on them.

Tyler'd had his fun with the Donavan floosie and he let that pass but this Gilbert kid? That was not going to continue. Thatlittle shit was not about to tear down everything he'd built for him.

"Is Mason there now? You keep him away from Tyler. I'm on my way!"

He'd been determined not let his fuck-up of a brother encourage his fuck-up of a son. There was still hope for Tyler. When he'd reached home, however he'd found that not only was Mason not there but neither was Tyler. After prodding he learned that the little screw-up had been suspended. And for what? That goddamned Jeremy Gilbert. He'd seen red then.

"Richard, where are you going?" Carol had pleaded, but he'd left her to go hunt for his son.

Of course the only place he could think of at the time was the Gilberts'. And what he'd found there had infuriated him the more. The mark. He might not encourage his beast but he recognized his son's mark. It was innate. Family knew family's bite. Tyler had claimed the boy. But he hadn't mated him yet. Which meant he hadn't turned full beast yet.

If he could get to him before it ran it's full course just as his father had done with him then he could stop Tyler from becoming everything Mason was. A mongrel. A disgrace. A filthy lowly animal.

"That was your last warning. Stay away from Tyler."

When he'd left the Gilbert boy was crying like the little bitch that he was, his drawing hand damaged beyond repair. For sure he'd stay away from his son now. If that didn't scare him then he didn't know what would.

As Richard had pulled off, however he'd felt something scratching inside and instantly recognized the ugly feeling. It rarely happened, only during circumstances where he was truly enraged. So far only Mason had ever gotten him to that level. It looked as if Tyler was doing the same. He made a note to up his dosage of wolfsbane until it subsided.

Still shaking with anger he dialed up his supplier.

"Mr. Mayor? How can I help you?"

He skipped the pleasantries.

"I'm going to need you to double my order until further notice," he barked.

"Yes sir," the female voice on the other line said.

"And Lucy. Expedite shipping."

"Done. A pleasure doing business with you Mr. Mayor."

He hung up without another word. Richard didn't kid himself into believing her sweet talk; the witch couldn't stand him but she liked his money so she was cordial. He liked her discretion and efficiency so he paid her well. He also liked her ass but she'd made it clear the one time they'd met in person that she was not interested. Too bad. He'd heard witches could do things...

He continued to speed down the road contemplating where next to search for his son. Perhaps he'd gone to Matt Donavan's. Or the Mystic Grille. Wherever he was, he'd find him. And when he did, there'd be a shitload of wolfsbane waiting for him.

0_0

Mason had to chuckle to himself when he found his nephew. Tyler wasn't far from home at all. It reminded him of the one summer when his nephew was six and had wet his pants at a function. He'd been so ashamed that he'd run off and hidden in one of the old punishment quarters on the Lockwood property. (No one talked about what they used to be, it was the ugly part of their history, but they never suggested tearing them down either.)

Carol had gone frantic and Mason recalled it was one of the few times Richard had actually shown a semblance of fear. It had been brief but the second those words had been uttered;

_"Richard, Tyler's missing!" a panic had hit his brother's eyes._

Then he'd sprung into action, organized a search party and promised his wife that they'd find him. As it just so happened, Mason had been the one to find the boy, huddled up in the small cave with his face buried in his knees. He'd been so vulnerable then, so young and afraid. Approaching the same quarters now, he knew his nephew was vulnerable once again. And he was probably afraid too.

"Tyler?" he called quietly as he entered the unit.

Well this time he at least didn't reek of urine.

The teen jumped up, clearly startled by the intrusion. Mason noted he'd been sitting in virtually the same spot as before. Though he was much bigger than he remembered him.

"Who the hell are you?" he snapped.

Wow, it had really been that long.

"You don't recognize me, do you? It's your uncle Mason. Remember? Your birthday? I think you were eight. I got you a power ranger or some superman toy."

Tyler's eyes narrowed.

"Come on I don't look that different do I?"

He'd been a college freshman at the time. On the precipice of his own maturation. Maybe a little skinnier and clean cut but otherwise he looked the same. He could tell when it clicked because Tyler somewhat relaxed.

"Uncle Mason? What are you doing here?"

He was scratching his head, confused. Again Mason recalled the six year old he'd "rescued" the last time they'd been in this place.

"I came to talk to you. About some things. Things that maybe your dad should have mentioned but didn't."

He saw Tyler scowl at the mention of his dad.

"I don't want to talk about Richard."

He could understand.

"Cool. Neither do I. Your dad's a dick."

Tyler's scowl turned to surprise.

"What?" Mason laughed, "He's my big brother. I had to live with him a lot longer than you did. And back then he didn't have an office to go to so I could get a break."

His nephew stared for a moment, as if gauging whether this was a trap or not. He stared back at Tyler, allowing the teen the assessment.

"That why you never come to visit?" he finally asked.

Mason nodded.

"You know, my dad barely talks about you. He says you're a waste of the good Lockwood name."

Sounded like Old Dick.

"Yea well, he's just jealous because I'm younger and have fuller hair."

Tyler rolled his eyes, but he saw a smirk there.

"So what are you doing here now?"

Mason leaned against the wall casually.

"I told you. I came to talk to you."

Tyler wasn't as tense, he actually sat back down on the floor. He rested his elbows on his knees before running his fingers through his black hair.

"I really don't feel like talking right now."

Probably not. On top of his body changes it was clear that he was afraid to go home.

"That's cool. I can sit here."

He sat down by the entrance and almost laughed out loud at the teen's dismayed expression.

"Hey, I don't want to go to your house either. That's not why I came back to town," he admitted.

Tyler gave him a suspicious look.

"Then what'd you come back for?"

Mason was sure to look him pointedly in the eye as he spoke.

"I came for you."

His nephew actually scoffed.

"What kind of melodramatic bullshit is that? My dad said you were off but I didn't think--"

"You've been angrier lately. Hormones raging. Unexplainable bouts of super-strength that are just not humanly possible?"

Tyler froze mid-sentence, wide eyed at his words.

"Sometimes things taste funny, or you smell them from farther away? People smell different too?"

Tyler was speechless.

"Especially a particular person?"

His nephew's face went deep crimson at that. Oh yea, he was thinking of Jeremy.

"What does it mean?" the kid barely whispered.

"That I'm some kind of freak or something?"

Sensing his anxiety, Mason moved closer.

"No, not at all. It means you're maturing into what we really are, Tyler. What our family has been for generations."

Tyler stared, again the scared kid from that summer day exposed in those wide brown eyes.

"And what's that?"

Mason took his hands, trying to be as supportive as he wished his family had been when he'd gone through his maturation. Instead he'd been alone at college struggling to deal on his own. His father and brother had treated it like a curse.

"A werewolf, Tyler. You, me and your dad. We're werewolves."

Tyler said nothing, again staring as rapid flairs of fear, anxiety, confusion and anger flashed across his face. Mason knew what he was feeling and wanted to help him process. Again, a luxury his own father hadn't provided.

"If you have any questions--" he began only to be cut off by a cold hard jab to his jaw.

Mason blinked in utter disbelief as his nephew swung again, landing a second blow. What the hell?! When he came at him a third time, Mason's temper sparked and he gripped Tyler's hands before slamming him backward. Using his strength, he pinned his nephew, arms spread out above his head, knees straddling him. The enraged Tyler struggled, growling and cursing and yelling.

"Get off me you freak! You're crazy! You're fucking crazy!"

What a little brat! He'd only come back to this godforsaken town to help him and this was what he got for it? Tyler was truly was his brother's son.

"Calm down!" he ordered, but Tyler did no such thing.

He continued to fight, but his under-developed wolf strength was nowhere near his uncle's level. He'd barely started his maturation. It was like a child squaring off against an adult.

"Tyler, settle down!"

But even out-matched his nephew held that stubborn Lockwood temper. Which of course only brought out Mason's temper as well. He was still a Lockwood after all. And try as he might to stay mellow, he too struggled with anger issues. His wolf kicked in and suddenly his teeth were at the teen's throat demanding submission. On instinct Tyler relented, his body going lax in surrender to the more dominant wolf.

For a moment the two breathed heavy, exhausted by their efforts. Tyler at the futile struggle and Mason at trying to keep his own wolf at bay.

"What the hell was that?" Mason finally growled at his trembling nephew.

Tyler was biting his lip, not meeting his eyes.

"I don't know."

He was afraid, the scent wafted off him like a cloud. Mason took a breath, trying to calm himself. This wasn't how he'd pictured things going at all. He'd wanted to bond with his nephew, not scare him.

"Hey. It's okay."

He climbed off of him, ignoring his wolf's protest to make him pay for those couple of hits. Tyler hadn't meant it as a challenge. He'd only been reacting out of fear. Being Richard's son, it must not be too often he was allowed to show fear. So he acted out the only way his upbringing allowed. With violence.

Feeling guilty at losing himself, Mason helped his nephew back up to a sitting position. Tyler didn't fight him on it, but he still kept his eyes averted.

"I'm sorry about that," Mason apologized.

"I know this is probably the scariest thing you've ever heard. To hear that you're different. That you're more than human."

Tyler didn't say anything.

_God I screwed this up. Maybe I should have let Brady help._

He watched his nephew, feeling useless.

"You know, when I first found out, I was at college, living in the dorms. Things started happening to me and I was pretty freaked out. My dad, he was kind of like yours but a little less of a douche. He just acted like I had this horrible disease that needed curing.

"He told me that it ran in our family but we had to suppress it. So he sent me these wolfsbane tablets and concoctions. That's lethal to us by the way. It weakens our strength, dulls our instincts and burns like a bitch. Literally like drinking acid. But that's what my dad offered me. That was the consultation I got."

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"My brother feels the same way. I'm sure that's why he never explained this to you. Maybe he thought if you didn't know you wouldn't develop. Stupid, I know but I've never understood him."

Tyler slowly glanced over.

"When your mom told me about your recent troubles I had a feeling what was happening so I rushed back. I knew your dad wouldn't be any help so I hoped I could be. I just didn't want you to go through it alone."

He sighed. Yea, he definitely should have brought Brady along.

"But I guess I fucked this up huh?"

He wasn't expecting an answer when Tyler spoke.

"I don't know. I mean it's kind of a fucked up situation in the first place," he shrugged.

Mason had to agree.

"Yea, it really is."

They were silent a moment.

"So... you have the eyes too?" his nephew asked.

The eyes? Oh he meant the glowing.

"We all get that when the wolf breaks free," Mason explained.

"Usually when we're harnessing it's abilities or when we're too caught up to control it. Like when we're really pissed off. Or really...um...excited."

The crimson tint on the teen's face was almost comedic.

"Over time it's easier to control. But yea when you're first experiencing it things can get out of whack."

Tyler glanced down at his fingernails.

"So that's it? Mood swings, stronger senses and freaky eyes?"

There was so much loaded into that question. So much he could tell his nephew was embarassed to ask. Jeremy Gilbert crossed his mind and the claim he'd seen on his neck.

"There's a lot more than that, Tyler. Here, let me tell you all about it."

0_0

Coach Tanner had been a sadist today. He'd added more drills and an extra lap for good measure. If anyone was caught complaining the whole team got another still. He'd barked orders like a madman signifying his sour mood. Matt Donavan took it in stride, used to dealing with temperamental people. Growing up with a single mom, her various boyfriends of the week, a sister like Vicki and Tyler Lockwood for a best friend had given him plenty of practice.

"Come on Donavan, you're moving like a granny today! Something happen to slow you down?"

He was clearly alluding to the fight with Tyler earlier. Though he hadn't witnessed it, word spread. Matt was lucky not to be suspended too.

"No sir," he ground out, pushing through the pain of speech.

Tyler had left him with a black eye and a bruised jaw. Though the nurse had given him an icepack, the swelling hadn't gone all the way down yet.

The coach just sent him a knowing look before continuing to berate the team. When he finally blew that whistle Matt made a beeline to the locker room, ready for the whole day to be over. He showered quickly, in a rush to get home, leaving his hair damp as he headed for his truck.

He knew Caroline would be busy with their friends on vampire business which he'd made clear he wanted no part in. School, work, bills, an absent mom and a dead sister, his life was complicated enough. In fact, the way things were going, he wasn't even sure if he'd be able to stay on the team next year.

But he'd worry about that when the time came. For now he just had to get home and try to rest on his one day off. That hope was dashed, however when he spotted Tyler's car, door ajar sitting alone in the school parking lot.

_He was suspended hours ago. Why's he still here?_

But the closer he came to the vehicle he realized that it was empty. Tyler was nowhere to be found. Unsettled, Matt approached, taking the door and opening it further.

"What the..."

He instantly went on alert when he saw the steering wheel. It was broken, like something crumbled the sides completely. Only the very top 12:00 and 6:00 positions held.

_Tyler? Did something grab you?_

Like a vampire! Worried for his friend he quickly pulled out his phone to dial him up. His calls went straight to voicemail.

"Shit, Ty I'm looking at your car and it's freaking me out. Just call me back all right?"

He hung up and hurriedly dialed Caroline.

"Matt?"

"Care, something's happened to--"

"Matthew, hang up the phone."

He spun around to find Tyler's dad standing behind him. His expression the epitome of "Don't-fuck-with-me." The blond teen swallowed and did as instructed.

"Mr. Lockwood, sir."

There was something off about Mr. Lockwood, but he couldn't quite figure what. He'd always been a hardass but right now he seemed...harder.

"You know where my son is?"

Matt was actually happy that he didn't for if he did he'd try to cover for his friend and with the sharp glare he was receiving he felt like his dad would see right through him.

"Well, I mean practice just ended so he's probably on his way home right now."

Okay, he couldn't help but to cover for him. Tyler was a dick but he was still his best friend.

"Don't lie for him Matt. I know he was suspended this morning. He hasn't been seen since."

Matt shuffled uneasily. He was busted.

"Well maybe..."

"What are you doing in his car?"

Without waiting for an answer, he nudged Matt to the side to investigate. He saw the mayor's back stiffen upon noticing the wheel.

"Tyler didn't do this," he had to defend his friend.

The dufus was already in enough trouble getting himself suspended. It wouldn't be fair for him to go down for what a vampire did to his car.

"Whatever happened here I swear Tyler had no part in it. He loves this car."

Mr. Lockwood actually sniffed the wheel (weird) before straightening up. He closed his eyes as he turned back to Matt, breathing through his mouth before reopening them.

"And I suppose Tyler had nothing to do with that either?"

He was eyeing the damage to Matt's face knowingly.

"We were just horsing around, you know."

Mr. Lockwood seemed to stare right through him. Uncomfortable, Matt shifted his feet.

"You would cover for my son, even after he clearly beat the shit out of you today?"

Hey! It hadn't exactly been one sided! He'd gotten a hit in too. Tyler had just caught him off guard...

"You're a good friend Matthew. Loyal. I appreciate that," Mr. Lockwood approached him, resting a hand on his shoulder. His grip was just tight enough to cause a painful pinch.

"But don't ever lie to me again."

His eyes pierced the teen's and Matt felt for the first time a genuine fear of Tyler's father. Something wasn't right about him today.

For emphasis, Mr. Lockwood pat his swollen cheek a little too roughly. Matt couldn't help but to grunt in pain. Satisfied, the mayor let him go.

"I'll take care of this, Matthew. Go home. And say hi to your mother for me."

Still uneasy, the teen hurried off, making a note to confer with his friends about the mayor's strange behavior.

0_0

Jeremy was sure to throw on a hoodie so that no one could see his neck. After Jenna's overreaction and with everyone already on edge about Tyler he didn't want to draw anymore attention. Besides, it was very personal, something he considered none of their business.

He wasn't too thrilled to find Damon was actually home and part of the meeting. If he disliked Stefan his feelings for his older brother were even more so. He flat out hated the guy. It was his fault that Vicki was dead. That was bad enough but then the bastard had actually compelled him to forget witnessing the whole thing. Damon was impulsive, self-centered and a murderer with no remorse whatsoever. And he had some weird obsession with Elena.

"You guys are so worried about Tyler when the real danger is sitting right here," he gestured toward the blue-eyed vampire.

Stefan ignored the quip. Damon winked threateningly in response.

Elena and the gang arrived not too long after he and Stefan did. Of course her immediate action was to fuss over him, asking if he was okay attempting to check him for any bruises. He swatted her away and huffed off to the corner to sulk.

"You look pretty damn good to have fought Tyler Lockwood," Damon just had to wait until everyone was in the room to make that remark.

"Much better than the last time."

Jeremy felt his face burning as he tried to think of a retort. Thankfully Alaric redirected everyone's attention.

"Okay, by now you all know Bonnie felt something when she touched Tyler today. Jeremy and I saw something too. His eyes changed into some glowing color when I tried to get him to calm down. Vervain had no effect on him. And he didn't even seem to know about vampires."

He glanced at Bonnie, signaling for her to turn in her findings. She wrung her hands at the recollection.

"When I bumped into Tyler--" her eyes narrowed on Jeremy and he felt guilt--"I sensed something...I don't know how to describe it except it felt wild."

She gestured toward the Salvatores.

"With you it's cold. Dark. Like death. But with Tyler it's hot, savage. Almost too alive. I don't know."

Wild. Savage. Hot. Jeremy thought of his encounters with the jock since detention. Of the way he kissed him. It'd been pretty passionate, unbridled. Definitely hot.

"So what you're saying is you don't know what the hell he is," Damon remarked.

Bonnie gave him a look.

"I'm saying that I know he's not human or a vampire."

Elena asked the next question.

"Then what is he? Is there anything in your Grams's grimoire that could tell us?"

Before Bonnie could answer, Damon spoke.

"Doesn't matter. Just kill him. Problem solved."

No one, not even Ric liked the suggestion but Jeremy was especially alarmed. Knowing what Damon was capable of, he very well would do it.

"No!"

He was out of his seat before he knew it, going for the vampire. Alaric grabbed him before he could reach him, holding him back.

"You touch him and I swear you'll be waking up with a stake in your heart!"

Stefan moved between them but Damon wasn't bothering to get up from his seat. The bastard was actually amused.

"Since when did you get so touchy about Lockwood?" he smirked.

Ric's grip tightened as Jeremy tried to lunge.

"Jer, chill out!"

It was only when Elena placed herself in the middle that he stopped moving. But he continued to glare.

"Don't touch him, you hear me!"

Caroline had stepped back but Bonnie had her eyes on Damon as if she was ready for him to make a move. Like Jeremy, she hated him too. She'd probably use her magic to light his ass up.

"Nobody is going to kill Tyler," Alaric instructed the entire room.

"Not unless we have to," he added.

Jeremy's heart jumped.

"Ric--"

"We don't know how dangerous he is. If he tries to hurt you--any of you then we'll have to do what we'll have to do."

That was rich coming from the man who was allowing Damon Salvatore to breathe.

"What about Damon huh? Hasn't he already hurt some of us? And Stefan's not exactly innocent either. Even Caroline's a bloodsucker and I don't see anybody batting an eye about that!" he pointed out.

"But Tyler's eyes glow and you want him dead. So what, he threw a desk? Damaged a car. Better a car than somebody's sister!"

The blow had Stefan looking away. Even Elena cringed.

Damon raised a finger.

"Actually I did want to kill Caroline when she turned so--"

"Damon!" Stefan cut him off.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Bastard," she grumbled.

Jeremy shrugged out of Alaric's hold.

"You're supposed to be Tyler's friends. You're supposed to be there for him. Not give up on him."

He let his eyes scan in conviction everyone in the room (except Damon) daring them to disagree.

"Nobody's killing Tyler," Caroline was the first to agree.

Bonnie nodded her consensus.

"They'd have to go through me first," she vowed.

Before Elena could reply their conversation was interrupted by Caroline's phone. She blinked down at it, surprised.

"It's Matt."

She answered on the second ring.

"Umm hey. I thought you didn't--"

Whatever Matt was saying had her eyes rounding.

"Oh my god! Are you sure? Yea, we're at Stefan's now..."

The vampires in the room perked up, and Jeremy could tell by their reactions that they were hearing something bad on the line. Not that he'd needed the hint as Caroline's tone of alarm was a dead giveaway.

"What is it?" Elena was nudging Stefan.

His eyes fell on Jeremy.

"It's Tyler."

The world did a lurch and he felt himself close to losing his lunch. Tyler. Something was wrong with Tyler. The second she hung up, Caroline relayed to the group.

"Matt found Tyler's car abandoned at the school. His steering wheel was in peices. He thinks a vampire did it."

Jeremy felt dizzy.

"From what I saw today my bet's on Tyler causing that damage," Ric noted.

"He has a lot of anger built up. And a very unhealthy habit of hitting things to express it."

He looked at Jeremy.

"That kind of mindset with super human strength makes for a dangerous combination."

Another lecture? Was he serious?

"Yea well I'd take that over uncontrollable bloodlust," he retorted.

Ric looked like he wanted to scold him further but Caroline spoke up.

"There's more. Matt says Tyler's dad is acting weird."

The mention of the mayor had Jeremy visibly shuddering. He nervously cradled his hand as phantom pains entered his mind. That was one man he never wanted to encounter again.

"You think maybe something happened to him too?" Elena asked.

"Maybe whatever is wrong with Tyler is wrong with him?"

Jeremy tried to shut out those glowing eyes as his hand had shattered.

"We can't make any assumptions at this point," Ric answered.

"Not until we see him for ourselves. Did Matt say anything about his eyes glowing?"

She shook her head.

"No, just that he was off. He's on his way. Maybe he can tell us more when he gets here."

Damon groaned.

"Oh goody. Donovan's coming. Whatever would we have done without him?"

It was Elena that gave him a look this time.

"Behave."

Jeremy ignored Stefan's eyes on him.

"I can try a locator spell for Tyler," Bonnie offered.

"I just need something of his. Maybe if we double back to the school I can get into his car."

That was actually a great idea. Everyone seemed to agree.

"Finally she says something useful," Damon remarked.

Ric shook his head.

"Why don't we split up? Bonnie, Damon and I will go find Tyler. The rest of you talk to Matt and figure out if his father will be a problem."

That brought Jeremy out of his stupor.

"No, I'm coming with," he insisted.

"If you're going to find Tyler then I'm going to be there."

Alaric gave him an exasperated look.

"Jeremy he's too dangerous."

"He won't hurt me. How many times do I have to say that?"

"You don't know what he's capable of yet. I actually saw what he did to that desk, Jer."

Ugh with the desk again!

"So he threw a damn desk. You need to get over it!"

He could tell that Ric wanted to say more, about the way Tyler had pawed at him after but he remained discrete. The two stood off for a moment.

"Wait a minute," Elena was getting that annoying busy-body look she always got just before she interfered in his life.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something more going on here?"

Well shit.

"Jeremy?"

It was none of her business. She would only make a big deal about it and agree with Ric.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing's going on!"

But his defensive tone had everyone watching him now. Even Bonnie was folding her arms.

"Jer," his sister was easily reading him. She knew he was hiding something.

"Can we not do this right now?" he wasn't going to share.

She could shove it for all he cared.

"If it has to do with Tyler and why you're acting so weird all of a sudden then we will do this now," she fired back.

Nosy ass Elena!

"I'm not acting weird so just butt out, okay!"

"Jeremy--"

"Okay enough wasting time," Damon broke in, coming to his feet.

Before Jeremy could blink he was staring into the cold blue eyes of the vampire. The world went hazy then and all he knew was Damon.

"Tell your sister what you're hiding about Tyler."

He couldn't register the protests of his friends or Stefan's verbal reprimand for Damon to stop. It was just blue eyes and Damon's words. Damon's will. He opened his mouth to do as compelled.


	7. Allies

After calling a tow, the mayor headed back to his car. The scratching inside was getting worse. He should take his medicine soon. Because it usually worked so well he always kept it at home in his study; there was no need to carry it on him. But with Mason back in town and Tyler behaving like an animal he found himself edgier than normal.

That goddamned brother of his!

_He's out there right now looking for my son_.

Richard couldn't let him find him first.

He climbed into his car, trying to figure where next to look. If Tyler wasn't with Gilbert and he wasn't with Matt then where was he?

"Oh, Mayor Lockwood, it's you!"

He nearly snarled at the voice that dared disturb his thoughts. His door still open, he caught sight of the culprit coming toward him. That insufferable football coach.

"I wanted to speak to you about Tyler."

He'd only met the man on a few occasions, (work kept him busy) but knew instantly that he didn't like him. The coach had a self important demeanor about himself that just rubbed Richard the wrong way. Who the hell was he to think so highly of himself? A low paid school teacher coaching high school football for a team that was only as great as the next town over? The man wasn't even from a founding family.

"Now's not a good time," the scratching inside was beginning to claw.

"It'll only take a minute. Now, about Tyler's behavior--"

One second he was sitting in his car, the next he had the coach pinned with one hand at his throat. Tanner's eyes were wide in both shock and fear.

Typical beta behavior. Pathetic.

"I said now is not a good time."

Tanner could barely nod before the mayor realized what he was doing. Image! Shit, shit shit! Frustrated, he shoved the coach away and hurried back into his vehicle. He'd have to get home and grab his meds before he came back out again. He couldn't afford to blow his reputation.

He sped off again, his anger only increasing. This wouldn't be happening if Mason hadn't come back. Why couldn't his fruity, slacker ass had stayed down in Florida and minded his own business! He'd deal with his brother. Oh yes he certainly would! But first he had to get himself together. And then he'd make sure his brother never interfered with his son again.

0_0

Tyler stared at his uncle, disbelief, wonder and yes still a hint of fear at what he'd just heard. So his family were werewolves. He was a werewolf. And Jeremy was supposed to be his mate.

"How come nobody ever told me any of this," he asked quietly.

"Dad never said a word. If he's a werewolf too then why wouldn't he tell me?"

His uncle shrugged.

"Because he hates what we are. Just like my dad did."

Tyler felt resentment building at the thought of his father hiding such a huge thing from him.

"But your dad at least told you, right? Even if he called it a curse."

How could his dad not even warn him?

"Yea...after it already started and I called home in a panic."

Tyler kicked at a cuff on the floor. The chain it was attached to rattled.

"Why are the dads in our family such shit?"

Mason laughed bitterly.

"Maybe that's the real Lockwood curse."

They were silent for a moment. Tyler recalled what he'd said about true mates.

"So your true mate, you said he's a wolf too?"

He wondered what that would be like. Did they transform together? Hunt together?

The smile on his uncle's face was so cheesy he had to laugh.

"Yea, Brady. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have made it. He explained things my father didn't. Like the good stuff. The being one with nature, feeling it pulse through your veins. The feeling of pack.

"He taught me a lot. For instance, I didn't know that family--direct bloodline like us--can spot each other's mark and instantly recognize it. That's why when I saw Jeremy at the Grille today I knew he was yours. And because he's yours that puts him under my protection. That makes him pack."

Tyler stared, astonished. And more than prideful at hearing someone else acknowledge that Jeremy was his.

"It's how I found you here. Family can always find each other. If we use our instincts we can track each other from scent alone. It's embedded in us."

That made Tyler suddenly nervous.

"You said my dad's a wolf too. He could track me? Like right now?"

The thought of his father finding him after his speech that morning left a sour feeling in his stomach. Mason laughed out loud.

"Oh please, Old Dick wouldn't know how to track his own asshole. He never honed his instincts. Never even uses them. Remember he thinks they're a curse."

Seeing that Mason was unbothered did little to soothe Tyler's anxiety. Until he added; "Besides, even if he did, I got your back. Yours and Jeremy's."

That set the teen's mind at ease, for the moment anyway. Mason was much younger than his father and looked like he worked out. Plus Tyler knew first hand that he was pretty strong. He could probably take him.

"So you and Jeremy weren't fighting today in school," Mason noted.

He shook his head, a little embarrassed.

"No."

"Then what happened?"

Tyler ran his hand down his face. His uncle was turning out to be pretty cool and all but he still couldn't bring himself to admit he'd nearly humped Jeremy in front of a teacher and had to be restrained.

"Nothing. I threw a desk out the window and Jeremy showed up after. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Guilt by association."

Mason was smirking. Tyler didn't like it.

"What?" he snapped.

"Your wolf took over didn't it? Jeremy tried to fight you off and you got caught?"

As if Jeremy would ever resist him.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Jeremy knew his place.

"Uh hello, already mated here. So yea I do know."

Tyler glared, more embarrassed than anything else. Mason chuckled.

"Jeremy doesn't resist me," he felt the need to prove himself.

"He knows who he belongs to."

His uncle whistled.

"Easy there, Tarzan. I was just joking. When I saw Jeremy earlier, I could tell when I mentioned your name that he's totally into you. He's already accepted your claim on him. Even if he doesn't know it."

Another boost of pride swelled in him.

"Yea?"

So not only did Jeremy accept him but he was displaying it publicly? The animal in Tyler was ecstatic. Mason watched him with a knowing smile.

"Oh yea. He seems a little submissive though. Figures that's what you'd like."

Tyler couldn't help but to return the smile. It felt good to talk about Jeremy.

"Shutup," he tried to play it cool.

"Hey, no shame. In most mated pairs there's a more dominant partner. Some wolves are alphas. Some aren't."

So he was Jeremy's alpha? The thought turned him on. A lot.

"Whatever," he decided to get his mind off of the freshman before he got too turned on.

"What's Brady like? Are you his alpha? Or is he yours?"

The question had Mason roaring with laughter. He watched his uncle fall back against the wall, eyes squenched in amusement.

"What?"

He honestly didn't get what the hell was so funny. Mason tried to talk but it took him a few minutes to settle. Even then there was a tear in his eye as he chuckled.

"Whatever you do Tyler, never ask a wolf that question. Ever."

He wiped his eyes almost hiccuping.

"It'll come in time where you can pick up who are alphas and who aren't. But it's not something you ask a mated pair. It's almost like asking who tops and who bottoms. You just don't do it."

Tyler frowned at the comparison. He'd never actually bottomed before.

"Oh."

Were alphas allowed to bottom? Mason sat back up, getting the last of his laughs out the way.

"But seriously, if you just sense things with your inner wolf you'll be able to tell. It's in subtle things like the way alphas will always angle themselves protectively when with of their mate. Or give off certain scents to warn other alphas not to get too close to what's theirs. Use your eyes, your nose, listen to little nuances in the way they communicate. You'll see."

This was all so new. It seemed a little complicated. Wouldn't it be easier to just ask?

"Same goes for meeting singles or mates when separated. You're a jock, you size up other players all the time right? You know who to try, who you can take, who you need back-up for. It's the same thing with wolves. You pay attention and it's obvious."

That made a little more sense. Tyler certainly knew how to size people up. He studied his uncle for a moment to see if he could determine where he stood. Mason was strong, persistent, pretty sure of himself. He wasn't intimidated in the least by Tyler's dad.

"Alpha," he decided.

He also felt like he could trust Mason. Follow him even. Oddly he felt safer with him in his corner.

Not that he'd ever felt unsafe--he could always handle himself but...knowing Mason had his back helped.

"Pshh, tell that to Brady," his uncle chuckled as he rose from the floor.

Tyler followed suit, dusting the dirt off his clothes.

"So what now?" he asked.

He still didn't want to go home. He still didn't want to see his dad.

"I could take you to see Jeremy," Mason offered.

Tyler felt his entire soul perk up. Jeremy. He already missed him--his scent, his skin, his lips.

"You're still maturing but it balances up after mating. I don't understand that part but it completes us I guess. The moods become easier to handle."

He blinked.

"Wait, you're telling me that if I mate with Jeremy this whole moody, breaking shit by accident thing will be over?"

He thought about his car. He loved that damn car.

"Tyler, what'd you break?"

He shook it off.

"Don't worry about it."

Mason cocked an eyebrow but let it go.

"Well yea, things are easier after you mate. Like I said it balances us out."

He gave Tyler a conspiratorial wink.

"And trust me, once you've mated you'll totally understand. Let me tell ya, you ain't been laid til you've had full on mating--"

Okay too much!

"Dude, that's gross coming from you!" Tyler tried not to imagine what his uncle spoke of.

He had no idea what Brady looked like but he was sure he didn't want to see him inthatway. Mason laughed.

"Whatever. Come on. Your true mate awaits."

He followed his uncle out toward Jeremy's house, looking forward to seeing him again.

0_0

"Oh. Wow."

Everyone was still silent, shocked at Jeremy's confession. He and Tyler? In detention? At Tyler's house? In front of Alaric?

"That was a violation of privacy," Bonnie scolded as Damon stepped away.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Jeremy had stormed out, utterly humiliated once the compulsion wore off. Now he sat alone in the kitchen, doing his best not to cry furious tears. What he had with Tyler was supposed to be between the two of them! Damon had no right to yank it out of him. Especially in front of everyone.

"I did what I had to do to get the information we needed. Now we have all the facts. Tyler's a raging sex fiend that wants to molest baby Gilbert. Instead of uncontrollable bloodlust it's just uncontrollable lust."

Alaric shook his head in disapproval.

"You know you can really be a dick, Damon."

Elena just stared at the kitchen door.

"I should go talk to him."

She started to move when Stefan stopped her.

"After what just happened he probably needs a minute."

"He's my brother, Stefan. I think I know what he needs."

He tried to reason with her.

"All I mean is he may not be up for conversation right now. Especially with his big sister."

Who'd started the whole thing by questioning him in front of everybody the first place.

She pulled away, determined.

"Maybe that's exactly what he needs. His big sister."

He didn't object further and she entered the kitchen. The moment Jeremy saw her, he jumped to leave.

"Go away!"

"Jer, I didn't tell Damon to do that."

"I don't care. I don't want to talk to you!"

He hated that his eyes were watering because he didn't want to cry. He was too pissed to cry.

"I'm sorry okay. I was just trying to look out for you."

What a croc.

"Look out for me?" he repeated.

"Look out for me how? By invading my privacy? Letting that blood guzzling prick mind-rape me again?!?!"

He wiped his eyes.

"You just don't get it, Elena. I'm not a kid anymore. You can't just force your way into my life and call it protecting me."

She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off.

"You brought not one buttwovampires into our lives--one of whom killed Matt's sister but you're talking about protecting me? Tyler will never be as dangerous as Stefan the Ripper or Damon the soulless douche. And even if he was it would still be none of your business so just stay out of my life!"

With that he charged through the back door and out of her sight. This time she didn't follow, too stunned to do anything but stare. In the other room everyone had heard, especially the vampires, and no one knew exactly what to say. Stefan gave Damon another reprimanding look before going to check on his girlfriend. Caroline glanced from Bonnie to Alaric.

"Tyler...and Jeremy?" she whispered.

"But he always seemed so into girls."

"I guess he's into both?" Bonnie figured.

"It explains why Tyler had it in for him so bad last semester," the young witch added.

"It wasn't really about Vicki after all."

Ric cleared his throat.

"He was obsessed with Jeremy. Picking fights for no reason. Now we find out he's not human. I don't like this. I still say he's dangerous."

Caroline sat next to Bonnie who was worrying her lip.

"But he's Tyler," the blond murmured.

"And Vicki was Vicki until she tried to eat Jeremy," Damon reminded her.

"How do we know he won't rape him?" Alaric raised the issue.

"I saw how he looked at Jeremy. It was like a rabid dog eyeing a rump roast. He forgot I was even in the room. I had to literally fight him off. God forbid if Jer had said no."

That was a sobering concern. But by the way Jeremy was acting it was clear that he wouldn't refuse. He seemed to want Tyler just as badly. Thanks to Damon everyone knew as much. When Elena and Stefan came back Ric made the announcement.

"We're going after Tyler. Where's Jeremy?"

"He ran off. Says he doesn't want to talk," Elena seemed hurt.

That didn't sit well with Damon.

"I'll go get him back--"

"No, this is your fault," Elena accused.

"You shouldn't have compelled him. He felt violated."

"Well, I got answers didn't I? That's what you wanted."

"Not for him to hate me!" she cried back.

Stefan wrapped his arms around her soothingly.

"He doesn't hate you. He's just upset. Give him some space for a while. He'll come around."

Damon just rolled his eyes, unwilling to admit any wrongdoing on his part.

"Somebody should go check on him though," Bonnie was concerned.

She'd never seen her best friend's brother so mortified.

"He said he doesn't want to talk," Elena repeated, sullenly.

Bonnie offered her a sympathetic glance.

"Maybe I can try?"

She didn't want to say what she was sure everyone knew. That he really didn't want to talk to his sister. That he held her responsible for Damon.

Elena only sighed in resignation. Bonnie took it as a go-ahead and went to find Jeremy.

She didn't need a locator spell. He was fairly easy to spot stalking down the road away from the Salvatore home. Where did he think he was going? Knowing Jeremy he probably intended to trek back to his own home. Which was doable...in a car. But walking to the Gilbert's from the Salvatore's was not a hike she'd recommend. Mystic Falls was a small town but not that small.

"Jer?"

He huffed when he saw her and quickened his pace.

"Go away Bonnie. I don't want to talk."

Well he hadn't yelled like he did with Elena so that was a good sign.

She caught up to him and matched his pace.

"Damon's an asshole. If you want I can turn him into a snail."

He gave her a sideways glance.

"Or maybe a leech," she continued.

"He'd totally deserve it. Then you can throw salt on him and watch him shrivel up and die."

Jeremy scrunched his nose.

"He's already a blood sucking leech," he bit out.

"Just walking on two legs instead of crawling on his belly."

She couldn't argue with that assessment.

"He had no right!" he blurted.

The teen stopped and turned to her.

"He can't just go into people's minds and...those moments were...personal."

Angry brown eyes glittered with moisture as he scowled at the thought.

"He can't just..."

Jeremy clenched his fist, looking away. Bonnie immediately felt protective of the boy she and Elena used to force to wear pigtails when he was too little to fight back. He wasn't much younger than her yet he was like her own kid brother. She'd seen him grow through the awkward phases of childhood; the missing teeth, the growth spurt, the voice dropping, and recently the stoner phase all the way to where he was now. They may not have grown up in the same house but via the time she spent at Elena's he was family.

"No he can't," she agreed.

"And the next time he tries something like that, he's kindling. I don't care what Stefan says. I won't sit back and let him keep hurting my friends. Not you...not Tyler either."

She hoped he understood what she was saying, that she'd protect Tyler from the trigger-happy squad. Jeremy turned back to her.

"They want to kill him. Damon and Ric. Just because he's--"

"Different. I know."

They automatically saw him as a threat. Caroline was only okay because she waslike themand more importantly she was controllable thanks to Stefan. And they tolerated Bonnie because vampires always needed witch magic. But they didn't exactly know what Tyler was.

"Same story, different Salem, right?" she added dryly.

She saw Jeremy's eyes widen briefly at the comparison before his face softened on her. Understanding suddenly clicked.

"You know what it's like to be hunted for being different," he noted.

Well she hadn't personally been chased with pitchforks but her ancestors had. Having been around during the witch trials. And Emily Bennett...she'd actually been burned at the stake.

"Kind of runs in the family," she quipped.

For some reason that disarmed him. Jeremy stopped walking, his eyes still on her.She hoped he knew now that she would never hurt Tyler.

"Bonnie, I..." he glanced down at his feet.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you would..."

She shrugged it off.

"Don't apologize. You were defending Tyler. Like a real friend would. Which was pretty brave by the way. Going after Damon like that. Suicidal...but brave."

He actually chuckled.

"He doesn't scare me."

"Well he should. He's a vampire without a conscience."

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Nothing a stake or a little bit of sunshine won't fix."

She cocked her head at him.

"Yea? And how would you pull that off?"

He offered a collaborative look.

"With your help?"

Bonnie sighed, knowing that this was only his fresh anger talking. Despite his feelings for the vampire, Jeremy could never actually do the deed.

"Only if it's necessary," she mimicked Alaric's tone back at the house.

That earned her an exaggerated eye roll. Seeing that he'd calmed a bit, Bonnie took the opportunity to reach out.

"You know, we don't need Ric or Damon to do that locator spell. All you need is a witch and something of Tyler's," she remarked.

His eyes went rounded as he picked up the hint.

"You'd do that?"

Of course. If it meant keeping her friend safe from the terminator twins.

"Well I offered didn't I?" she replied.

Before she knew it, Jeremy's arms were actually around her, encasing her in a hug.

"You're awesome Bonnie, really!"

She returned the gesture, happy to help not one but two friends in need. And to piss off Damon was a bonus. When Jeremy pulled away he had this sheepish, guilty look on his face.

"Oh...and about earlier at school...when I pushed you...that was a dick move and I'm sorry."

She'd been waiting for that apology.

"No worries. But you know you could have just asked me to touch him and see what I sensed, Jer."

His fingers found the back of his neck.

"I...yea I wasn't really thinking. I just sort of panicked."

She should let him squirm a bit for making her wait so long but alas Bonnie took pity.

"Well, next time just ask okay."

"Okay."

Showing him that all was forgiven, she leaned over and looped her arm into his.

"Now come on. We have to get a move on before the gestapo get suspicious. Do you...have anything that I can use for the spell?"

Anything of Tyler's? Since clearly they were an item now. A flaming red flooded Jeremy's cheeks at the acknowledgement.

"Um...no...I..."

His blush indicated how sensitive the subject still was with him.

"It's alright. Matt's on his way. Those two idiots are always over each other's houses. He's bound to have something, I don't know a baseball card?" she joked.

He shrugged, not meeting her eyes. Wow, who knew Jeremy was this shy about his love life?

"Hey," she nudged him.

When he still didn't look at her she utilized their proximity and dug a finger into his side. He'd always been ticklish just below his ribs. She remembered Elena torturing the spot at a picnic when they were younger. Jeremy had laughed so hard he'd shot milk through his nose. His mom had not been amused.

"Q-quit! Bonnie!"

He was still ticklish it looked like.

"Stooop!"

She had him squirming and laughing before he managed to escape her.

"What the hell?" Jeremy asked when he caught his breath.

There was the fiesty little Gilbert she was used to dealing with.

"You were being weird."

He blinked at her incredulously.

"What?"

"Jer, I've known you and Tyler all your lives. I'm cool with you two being together. It's no big deal."

She smirked, deciding to work him up just enough to forget to be embarassed.

"Besides, maybe a little fun time with you can get rid of his constant PMSing."

It worked as she'd planned, Jeremy immediately going defensive.

"He's not constantly PMSing he's just--" he caught her smirk and rolled his eyes.

"Forget you, Bonnie."

But his tension had eased considerably.

"Come on," she teased, leaning in closer in camraderie.

"Let me call up Matt and see if we can find your man."


	8. Family Reunion

**_*Trigger warning: this chapter contains a homophobic slur. If you read thus far you can guess who says it._**

The closer they came to Jeremy's, the further Tyler's pulse quickened. His wolf was excited to be close to the boy again, to see him, to smell him, to touch him...

_Whoa, I have to keep my cool. Mason will be right there._

But thoughts of Jeremy had him twitching in his seat in anticipation. He couldn't wait to see him again. To be near him again. To take in the intoxicating scent of him again.

Jeremy was his mate, according to his uncle. They were true mates, bonded to each other by some preternatural force woven into their DNA. They were born to be together.

_He was born to be mine._

A possessive thrill ran through the teen wolf and he had to suppress a growl of delight. When they reached the Gilbert place Tyler was out of the jeep before it even stopped. He could hear Mason chuckling as he hit the doorbell.

"Relax, Tyler. You don't want to scare him."

He ignored the elder wolf and continued to assault the doorbell. He couldn't believe he was this close to Jeremy. No teachers, no dad to spoil anything. Now that he knew what was happening between them, why he craved him so much, all apprehension had left. He felt like he'd been waiting for this moment his entire life.

_If he doesn't open this damn door I swear I'll kick it down._

Tyler was about to say as much when Mason climbed the front steps behind him. Then his uncle stiffened, his eyes going gold.

Without a word he moved passed Tyler, the younger wolf scooting from his way. Mason was pressing his nose up against the door, a low growl in his throat.

He gestured for Tyler to come closer and the confused teen obeyed. He couldn't help it, the innate urge to appease the older man making itself known ever since their wrestling match earlier.

"You smell that?"

He could smell a lot of things right now. The fertilizer in the grass, the squirrel gnawing on a peice of candy bar someone had dropped carelessly in the bushes by the porch, Mason's dominating and masculine scent.

"The door, Tyler. Use your nose."

He instantly knew what nose his uncle spoke of. His wolf ability. But he'd never even known it was there until today let alone how to channel it. Still, Tyler had never backed away from a challenge. He was a Lockwood not a wuss. He leaned into the door, sniffing, wondering what he was looking for.

A familiar scent hit him immediately and he felt both a sense of connection and dread. He'd smelled that scent all his life. Knew it like he knew his own. In a way it partially was his own. It was his father. But what was his father doing at Jeremy's house?

Something fiery and afraid raged inside him at the thought of his father anywhere near Jeremy. The way he'd eyed the younger teen in the foyer; that look he'd gotten before he'd slapped the shit out of Tyler for kissing him. He knew what his father was capable of. Especially when no one was around.

_If he touched you, Jeremy..._

The next thing he knew, he was ramming through the front door, cracks and splinters landing before him. Scents hit his nose as he entered, all of which he recognized. The faint smells of women and their body mist-- Elena and her aunt, Alaric spent a lot of time here as well. Stefan's odd smell which was never quite like the other kids at school. Of course Jeremy's was the most potent. He'd been here not too long ago. And judging by the angry spicy aroma he recognized, so had his father.

He'd been inside Jeremy's house.

"Tyler."

Mason was walking around the place, eyes glowing bright.

"Check the kitchen. See if anything's off."

He wasn't sure what that meant but he moved to have something to do. His nose twitching he could still detect the faint traces of his father. He'd been in here too. Most likely looking for him. The scent was stronger back in the living room so he turned back. Mason was kneeling down, scooping up a crumpled sheet of paper amidst scattered pencils.

"What is it? Did Jeremy leave a note?"

His uncle uncrumpled it just as Tyler reached his side. Both stared down at what obviously wasn't a note. It was a sketch. And it looked exactly like...

_Like me_.

Jeremy was drawing him?

"If your father saw this, he'd blow a gasket."

Mason handed the sketch to his nephew. Tyler couldn't help to stare at it, blown away. He'd known Jeremy was an artist but this was _really_ good. The detail, the likeness, it was almost like looking at an actual picture of himself. Had Jeremy been studying him on the sly to get this image?

It looked like he was turned toward him in a seat. Obviously at school. But he and Jeremy had no classes together. They weren't even in the same grade. The only time they'd shared the same classroom was...

Detention.

"Scent it Tyler."

He glanced briefly at his uncle before bringing the wrinkled paper to his nose. But he didn't really have to. The scent he feared was right there. Overlapping Jeremy's warm honey was a sharp, dangerous spice. His father had touched the drawing.

"You need to call Jeremy. See if he's okay."

Realization had something burning in Tyler's blood.

"You don't think..." he began.

If his dad ever hurt Jeremy...

"He wouldn't--I mean he cares too much about his stupid image--"

But a part of that image was having a straight male son who didn't kiss sensitive artist boys before school. Jeremy threatened that.

Tyler had his hands in his pockets searching. When they came up empty he blinked.

"My phone! I don't have it!"

He wasn't sure if it'd fallen out, he'd dropped it or what. But he didn't have it. The burning was growing, his panic quadrupling.

_Jeremy's okay_, he tried to convince himself as he tore into his pockets.

_Richard can't cross that line with somebody else's kid. Not without risking his image._

But the recollection of previous threats to his father's perfect image had the teen swallowing his words. Like the few maids over the years who'd suddenly quit for no damn reason and never returned for their paychecks. Or the campaign secretary that had showed up at their door drunk and teary-eyed a couple years ago. Never to be seen in Mystic Falls again.

If Jeremy disappeared from his life...

"Jeremy!"

A fear too intense filled him and Tyler lost it. He wanted to attack something--his father to be exact--but the bastard wasn't around to feel his wrath. So he lashed out at anything around him. The wall, the couch, the table--

"Tyler, hey!"

Like in the old quarters, he found himself pinned under his uncle's insane strength. Mason's gold eyes reprimanded him.

"Get a hold of yourself!"

He growled, mind flooded with images of his mate. Of what his father could have done.

"He did something to him, I know it!"

"Yea and trashing Jeremy's house is really going to help right?"

Mason gave him a hard shake.

"You want to find Jeremy?"

Stupidest question on Earth.

"Of course I do!"

"You want to protect him?"

"No shit!"

"Then stop flailing around like a lost puppy and get a grip!" Mason ordered.

Tyler stopped struggling to stare at his uncle, dumbfounded.

"You lost your phone? Well I have mine. We'll call him up on my phone."

Mason was yanking him to his feet in seconds. He watched him pull his cell from his back pocket to offer it.

"Go ahead. Call him."

Tyler took the phone, only to be embarassed for his next admission.

"I don't have his number."

He'd never had reason to call Jeremy before. They'd never been friends. Mason stared.

"He's your mate and you don't even have his number? Smooth little nephew."

_Yea, yea_.

Tyler tried to think of who he could call. Elena obviously would know how to reach Jeremy but given his history with her brother, she wouldn't be cooperative. She'd assume she wanted to call to harass him or kick his ass again.

Matt. He and Jeremy had always gotten along when he'd dated Elena. Even now that she'd moved on to Stefan. Plus Matt was also his friend so he wouldn't give him any trouble. Tyler dialed his best friend's number by memory. It was the only number he knew outside of his phone on account of how often they fought this past year. Sometimes Matt would ignore him and he'd have to call from another phone to get Matt to pick up.

His friend answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt, it's Tyler --"

"Dude where the hell are you? Your car looks like shit and your dad is looking for you!"

Tyler's body shuddered involuntarily.

"You saw my dad?"

"He was at the school and he's...Ty, he's _really_ pissed. What the hell is going on?"

Tyler gulped.

"You know Richard. Always got a bee up his ass, right?" he tried to play it off.

"And your car, the wheel--"

Tyler didn't want to be reminded.

"Hey you got Jeremy's number by any chance?" he cut him off.

Mason shook his head in amusement but Tyler ignored him. Matt paused.

"Jeremy? Jeremy Gilbert?"

"Do we know any other Jeremy?"

Another pause.

"Since when do you talk to Jeremy?"

Tyler felt his patience thinning. He needed to speak with his mate.

"Look I didn't call for twenty questions, just give me the damn number."

His best friend didn't appreciate his tone.

"You know you're a real class act, Ty. After everything that went down today you call me demanding shit without even offering an apology. Selfish prick."

Tyler started to snap a comeback but realized that he couldn't. If he was honest with himself, Matt had a point. Tyler had gone off on him that morning, his mind preoccupied with his father's words. And yet Matt was still being a friend and trying to warn him of the danger.

His best friend.

"You're right," he gave in, "I'm a dick. I don't know why you put up with me but you do."

His friend gave a hmpff of agreement on the other line.

"So umm...you going to help me out?"

He absolutely hated apologizing. This was the best he could do. Seeing that it was Matt after all, the best friend that had stuck with him throughout the years, he braved it.

"Yea, well whatever," Matt's usual acceptance of his apologies. He didn't draw it out like a girl.

Mason was shaking his head again. Annoyed, at not only having to apologize but doing so in front of an audience, Tyler turned his back.

"Why do you want Jeremy's number?" Matt inquired.

"I heard you guys were fighting again today. You trying to make up with him too?"

"Look, you going to give me his number or not?"

Matt never answered, murmuring something about "speak of the devil."

0_0

When Richard stormed into his office he was brimful of anger. He slammed the door behind him, heading straight for his desk to his meds. During the drive home he'd come up with a plan to rid himself of his pest of a brother. He would teach the little fairy not to interfere with his son.

As he jostled with the drawer's lock, there was a knock at the door.

Before he gave consent, his wife entered.

"Richard--"

"Not now. I have to find our fuck-up of a son in case you forgot."

And make sure he didn't sully the family name any further.

"I think you should give Tyler some time. Let Mason talk to him."

Mason?!

He paused from what he was doing to glare up at the clearly empty-headed woman he'd married.

"You think some fag who couldn't even make it through college has anything useful to say to our son?"

He saw his wife wince at his words. She was much too soft when it came to these matters.

"Richard, he's your brother. How can you talk about him that way?"

"I have no control over that," he growled out.

"But Tyler is my son and I damn sure have control over him. And as long as he wears my name he will not be getting suspended; he will not be vandalizing school property and he will NOT be parading around Mystic Falls in a rainbow skirt like that goddamn Mason!"

He slammed his hand on the desk, causing it to groan. A dent appeared under his fist and he cursed Mason for that too. Carol blinked, wisely staying back in the doorway. Usually she knew when to relent, to let him be until he cooled off. He would continue the discussion whatever it was--if and when he felt like continuing. His wife knew her place. This was the point where she would walk away and go sip some feminine drink or buy some frilly decoration or something.

But Carol didn't move.

"I think it might help him to talk to someone...closer to his age," she suggested, her back straight as she spoke.

He leveled his eyes on hers. Saw the resolution in there. Against others he found it attractive. Against him, not so much.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here to do the thinking then."

With that he went back to his drawer, completely dismissing her and anything else she had to say. For a moment Carol remained as if she would make another argument. But when he continued to ignore her she sighed, murmured something under her breath and slammed the door upon her exit.

It would be arctic in their bedroom tonight...

_I'll handle that later._

His wife's attitude was the least of his worries right now. He managed to get the drawer open and quickly retrieved the vials of wolfsbane. He had several left, normally enough for the rest of the month but today would seriously dwindle that supply. On top of his second dose he would be using at least a week's worth on Tyler.

And for Mason...well he'd get the motherload.

But first thing was first. He opened the clear container and swallowed it down in one shot. Like always, the burn was hell, he felt like layers of his throat searing away but this was nothing he hadn't endured every morning since that horrible day his curse first sprung itself.

_"Dad?? Dad, w-what are you doing?" the terrified fourteen year old gasped as he heard the clink of the chains locking._

_"What needs to be done, Richard!I will not have my son turn into that beast!"_

He took a few minutes to adjust to the pain as it ate its way down through his digestive system. His stomach churned but he managed to hold off the gagging. Nearly thirty years of experience had taught him to adjust. Tyler would have to learn to do the same.

Once recovered, the mayor set to initiate his plan. Knowing his brother, a visit home would not be a solo one. Ever since he'd begun carrying on with that contractor Mason could barely leave his side. Which meant any trip he took out of town would also be accompanied by his bitch.

_If__ Mason wants to fuck with what's mine then I'll fuck with what's his._

He reached for the phone to make a call.

"Mystic Falls Inn, Carrie speaking. How may I help you?" a young girl answered.

There was only one place in town that could satisfy a Lockwood's tastes but still adhere to what his loser brother's budget must be. The same place he himself chose when he wanted to be discreet with his more unsavory acquaintances.

"Yes, I'd like the room number to a guest there. My brother, Mason Lockwood."

The girl paused.

"Sorry I'm not authorized to give--"

"Carrie, is it?" he cut in.

"Do you know who this is?"

She paused and he could see it was taking her a moment to connect. Lockwood was the most prominent name in town.

"M-Mr. Mayor?"

"I'd like to know which room my brother is staying," he repeated.

His tone was sure to convey that he wouldn't ask again.

"Y-yes sir. I-it's 221. But he stepped out. I can forward you to--"

Richard hung up, satisfied that he'd been correct. Mason had brought his little girlfriend back with him. Of course Carol hadn't mentioned him. After their last encounter Richard had made it quite clear he would not tolerate such perversion in his home. So Mason wouldn't bring him to the house. Which meant he must be back at the hotel.

Working quickly, he gathered the meds into his blazer pocket. In another drawer he found a pair of cuffs. For emergencies. He'd only had to use them once on a big-mouthed campaign advisor...She'd fled town soon after. Richard was sure after this Mason and Brady would do the same.

He gathered more items, stuffed them in his "emergency" briefcase before hurrying off, not even bothering to notify his wife of his departure.

0_0

"There's Matt now," Bonnie pointed with visible relief as their friend's truck appeared on the road.

Jeremy hurried forward, wasting no time in flagging him down. As Matt pulled over the two rushed the driverside door. He had his phone to his ear as he blinked, startled at the sight of them.

"Matt, we need your help finding Tyler," Jeremy began.

He was surprised at the blond's next words.

"That's so weird. I got Tyler on the phone right now and he's asking about you."

Jeremy's heart jumped. Tyler was on the phone? Right now? He swallowed, the thought of the jock's voice on the line causing warm shivers in his chest.

"He is?" his voice cracked.

Matt offered him the phone, confusion on his face.

"Yea, he wants to talk to you," he looked to Bonnie, obviously for an explanation.

She responded by nudging Jeremy.

"Take it. We'll give you a few minutes."

Jeremy stared at the phone for a moment before finally taking it.

"H-hello?"

"Jeremy?"

The warm shivers spread throughout.

"Are you okay? Did my dad hurt you?"

The mention of the mayor brought his high down and he visibly cringed.

"I'm okay," he avoided the question.

He had no doubt the mayor would do much worse if he breathed a word of what happened. Especially with two more witnesses standing by. But how did Tyler know his dad had paid a visit?

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

Near the Salvatore place? Not a good idea. Tyler should stay as far away from Ric and Damon as possible. In fact, Stefan and Elena as well. He couldn't trust them. Only Bonnie and Caroline had spoken on Tyler's behalf.

"Uh maybe we can meet somewhere. To talk. You could be in danger, Tyler."

That earned a scoff from the other line.

"I can handle my dad, Jer."

He'd never called him Jer before...

"Not from your dad. Ric was pretty freaked out by...the classroom and...I'll explain it when I see you. Just stay away from everybody ok. Except Bonnie. She's here now. We can count on her."

He could hear Tyler's anxiety even through the line.

"What do you mean? Ric's going to come after me?"

A male voice said something in the background.

"Chill Mason, he's my teacher. He's cool. Or I thought he was."

Mason? As in the uncle from The Grille?

"Your Uncle Mason's there?" Jeremy wasn't sure why but he felt better knowing Tyler was with him.

Something about what he'd said at the table had left the impression of safety and security. Of protection.

"Yea this is his phone. Why?"

That last question came a little testy. Had he said something wrong?

"Nothing I just--Jenna and I saw him at the Grille and--he seemed nice."

"Nice huh?"

Mason said something else in the background and Tyler growled.

"I'm not jealous I--" he seemed to catch himself.

But Jeremy had already heard. Jealous? Tyler was jealous?

_I only mentioned Mason's name._

There was no need to be jealous of his uncle. But...if Tyler was getting jealous over Jeremy then that had to mean something, right? He wouldn't get jealous if he didn't feel something, right?

"Jer, we need to meet up. Somewhere my dad wouldn't think to go. How about my Uncle's hotel?"

To Mason, "Where are you staying?"

He could hear him answering.

"The Mystic Falls Inn," Tyler was back.

"Room 221. We should be there in what fifteen?"

Jeremy knew where it was. Mystic Falls wasn't exactly New York City. They were maybe twenty minutes away themselves.

"Yea, sure. Matt can take us there."

"Us?"

"We're going to need Bonnie. Trust me. I'll explain it all when we get there. Just please be careful okay?"

Of vampires and hunters and violent relatives with glowing eyes.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself. I'll see you at the hotel."


	9. The Offer

Brady stepped out the shower, throwing the fluffy white towel around his waist. He wasn't used to these kinds of fancy digs growing up working class. His father had been a hard worker, his mother as well. Yet with all of their scrimping and saving they'd never been able to afford a place like this. But to Mason, his beloved mate it was second or third rate at best.

_"It ain't the Hilton but it'll do," _he remembered him joking the first time they'd stayed here together.

Brady had never set foot in a Hilton before so he wouldn't know. If he had it his way they'd be roughing it under the stars and the glow of the moon. But Mason had grown up accustomed to luxury and hey, one had to compromise to keep his mate happy.

"Wonder how he's doing with Tyler."

Ever since Mason's sister-in-law had written about his nephew, Tyler was all he could talk about. He was worried for the boy and based on how Mason had come into his maturation he had good reason to be. The Lockwood family clearly wasn't the best at bringing up wolves. Brady recalled their first meeting, how utterly lost Mason had been. Ornery, defensive and drowning his pain in the hardest liquor the bartender had to offer. He'd had no understanding of his wolf inside. Or the fact that he was shooting off pheromones screaming to his true mate that he was ready to claim him.

Brady smiled at the memory. He'd easily spotted his future partner and utilized every opportunity to antagonize him into stepping outside alone with him. As Mason was pure alpha it was custom that he make the first move. But it did no harm to coax him into it. The plan had worked and the second Mason was within swinging distance, he'd caught Brady's scent and it was on. They'd mated in the back of his truck and spent the rest of the night repeating the process over and over.

"Maybe I should call him. Just to check up."

He had insisted on going it alone with Tyler, and Brady had relented. But that didn't stop him from wanting to be by his side to assist. It could be a scary experience to go through maturation without proper guidance. Even traumatic.

He dropped his towel on the bed, grabbed his phone and hit the password. 0516. The anniversary of their mating night. He started to swipe for "Bubba" when he heard the keycard at the door. Was he back already?

_Why didn't he call? __At least to let me know if he found Tyler._

What if he had Tyler with him? Not wanting to meet his nephew full monty, Brady re-wrapped his towel. The action came just as he caught an unwelcome scent. His eyes narrowed as the intruder opened the door.

Richard. Mason's stuck-up, homophobic ass of an older brother.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled.

"And how did you get a key?"

As always, Richard was dressed in an expensive designer suit typical of the First Family. Just a reminder of the life Mason had walked away from.

"I own this town. I can get into anywhere I damn well please."

His eyes set on Brady's attire disapprovingly.

"Mason isn't here, Richard. You can go."

He refused to be shamed for his state of undress in his own hotel room.

"I'm not here for Mason."

There was something unseemly about the way he stepped into the room, allowing the door to shut behind him. Were he anyone other than Mason's family Brady would leap into attack mode.

_He may be a bastard but he's still my mate's brother._

Besides, from what Mason said Richard hadn't exactly developed his wolf abilities. If he went off on him, it wouldn't be a fair fight.

"Well Tyler isn't here either. And I know you didn't come to see me."

He knew too well what Richard thought of seeing him. It was why he was at this hotel and not a guestroom at that big ass Lockwood estate.

"That's where you're wrong, Brady. You're exactly the person I came to see."

His hairs stood on end, sensing danger. What was Old Dick up to?

"You need to leave," he decided he didn't want to find out.

"So rude. I thought you people were supposed to be about tolerance."

The smug bastard took a seat on the sofa just across from the bed. Daring him to try to remove him. Brady moved to call his bluff when his towel nearly slipped off his waist. He caught it in time but the mishap curbed him just a bit. It wouldn't look too good to get into a fist fight with his mate's brother in the nude.

Keeping his eye on the unwelcome visitor, he grabbed Mason's duffel bag and found a pair of jogging pants.They still smelled of his alpha, the scent a calming source for his unease at the moment.

"When I get dressed, you'd better be gone," he warned before turning to go change in the bathroom.

He received a scoff in return. It only took him a second to shut the door and slip his pants on. When he stepped back out, Richard was still there.

"For the last time, get out or get thrown out," he snarled.

The older man sent him a superior glare.

"Cool your stockings Tinkerbell and listen to what I have to say."

He growled at the insult but didn't attack. Richard had called him much worse in the past.

"What my brother does in his own perverted life has nothing to do with me. I've accepted that Mason won't amount to shit, that he's chosen to squander his potential with this... lifestyle. But Tyler is my son and I won't have him following his beastly ways.

"Now I know Mason is out there, probably with him as we speak. What he needs to realize is that it doesn't matter who he is-- I don't tolerate those that fuck with what's mine. And you're going to help me prove that to him."

There something especially dark in that statement. It was a threat, filled with more malice than he'd thought the older man capable of. Self-preservation kicking into full swing, Brady began to snarl in warning. If Old Dick tried anything--

Richard's fist moved but Brady's quick reflexes dodged it. Apparently that was the plan as before he knew what was happening pure liquid acid came his way from the other.

Wolfsbane!

It splashed him directly in the eyes, effectively blinding him. Stunned, he jumped backward but it was no use. He couldn't see! And to add insult to injury, the damned concoction was weakening his senses.

"Gaaaah!"

Before he could recover, something sizzling and rough was wrapped around him and he felt himself knocked to the floor. It too was doused in wolfsbane, weakening him even further. He yelled in agony as the material burned his bare flesh, his attacker paying him no mind as he bound him in a manner his father would call "hog-tied." The final result rendered him immobile on the carpeted floor.

"Stay," Richard commanded as if he were speaking to a dog.

Brady could only pant in extreme pain. This was a more wolfsbane than he was accustomed to encountering. Like most wolves, he did his best to avoid it at all costs.

"Now, shall we give my brother a call?"

0_0

Even after Jeremy hung up, Tyler clutched his uncle's phone in agitation. He ground his teeth, a little on edge about the shift in conversation. Why had Jeremy asked about Mason? Did he want him or something?

"I told you, no need to be jealous. The kid only has eyes for you," Mason chuckled.

Tyler glared out the window, not willing to admit what he was feeling.

"And I told you I'm _not_ jealous."

"Sure you are. You just barely claimed your true mate and he's asking about another wolf. But like I said, you got nothing to worry about."

His uncle was finding this a little too funny and Tyler didn't like it.

"Now, about when we get there. We both know what you're going to want to do," Mason remarked.

The teen blushed at the accuracy of his remark.

"But you have to remember he's not a wolf like you. He doesn't exactly know about this true mate thing. From what I get from him he's already accepted you so that shouldn't be a problem but the turning once a month thing may be hard for him to swallow."

Turning. That thought sobered the young wolf.

"What...um...what is it like when we turn?" he asked nervously.

Their eyes met and he saw a reality he wasn't quite ready for.

"Not going to lie. It fucking hurts. A lot. But when you turn with pack it helps. And having the balance of a true mate curbs the aggression."

Jeremy didn't calm him, he did the opposite--excited him. Would that change once they were mated?

"We turn every full moon, right? So how come my dad never turns?"

He'd certainly remember seeing or hearing a wolf around the grounds.

"I don't know. His wolf is pretty weak. Everytime I visit I can feel that off of him."

How often did Mason visit though? Once every eight or nine years?

"Besides, just because you haven't seen him turn doesn't mean he hasn't. Richard was always good at hiding things."

Well that he could agree with. Again the missing campaign secretary came to mind.

"But you seem pretty strong," Tyler noted, "And my wolf's been breaking shit all day so why is his wolf so weak?"

He had a hard time picturing his father anywhere near weak. The man had drilled into him how tough, how strong, how top of the food chain Lockwoods were born to be. And by God the bastard actually lived up to it.

Mason's eyebrows scrunched in thought.

"Good question. My dad tried to load me up on wolfsbane when I told him about me. I'm sure he did the same with Richard. I was away at college when my maturation started so I didn't have to listen. I'm not sure when your dad had his. By the time I came home he was already passed it."

"I thought you said wolfsbane is lethal to wolves."

"It is."

Tyler bit his lip a sudden fear coming to him.

"So if a wolf took it, wouldn't he die?"

"If he took enough yea. But that would be a hell of a lot and any wolf would puke his guts out before that happened."

That was good to know. The thought of being able to be killed by a flower of all things was a bit unsettling.

"And your dad knew that when he tried to get you to take it?"

He didn't remember his grandfather. The man had died when Tyler was three. But if he'd been that cruel to make his own son take something like that, well he was worse than Richard ever could be!

_My dad's an asshole but he wouldn't make me take poison._

There had to be a line even he wouldn't cross. Mason frowned, probably thinking over his answer. There was a sad note in his tone when he spoke.

"He thought of it as a cure."

And that was all he said before the somber moment was interrupted by sudden blaring a song Tyler recognized as Maroon Five's "Animals." It was coming from Mason's phone. He glanced at the screen to find Brady's name flashing.

"Really? _That's_ your ringtone for him?" he couldn't stop the smirk at his uncle's cheesy play.

Animals for his wolf mate. Lame.

"Hey, Brady thinks it's hilarious."

Tyler shook his head, "That's so gay."

Mason gave him a playful shove before reaching for it. Feeling mischievous, Tyler held the phone out of his reach. This would teach him for laughing at him earlier.

"Come on, Tyler. Give me the phone."

"What? You wouldn't be jealous if I talked to Brady would you?"

He clicked on _answer call,_ watching as his uncle rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Mason can't come to the phone," he laughed.

"He's busy fighting off the rats for that cheesy ass rington--"

"Tyler where the hell are you?!"

All jolllity instantly drained from the teen when he heard his father's voice. His body froze on the spot.

"D-dad?"

Anxiety filled him and he wanted to bolt. How had...and why was...? Mason snatched the phone, hackles on alert.

"Where's Brady? Why are you on his phone?"

His tone was a low, deadly growl. Tyler fought the urge to cower from it.

"I don't believe you...put him on the phone...I said put him on the phone you son of a bitch!"

The car sped up, as the brothers continued.

"If you hurt him I have no fucking brother, you got that! I will--...no Tyler stays with me!"

So this was it, he was bargaining Brady for him? His father was really serious. That sent a flood of dread through his entire being and Tyler couldn't contain his shiver. He was dead when his dad got a hold of him. He just knew it.

"...I swear to God Rich--hello? HELLO?!"

Mason growled a fierce animal's growl as he dropped his phone. Tyler saw his eyes glowing brighter than anything he'd seen before.

"When we get there you stay in the truck. As soon as your friends are there you leave with them."

Tyler stared, unsure of what to do.

"But what about you and Brady?"

"Brady's my responsibility. And I can more than handle your father."

There was a gruff edge to his voice that wasn't quite human. It was gravely close to the bark of a snarling dog.

_No, a snarling __wolf._

Uncertain on what to say, the young wolf said nothing. His stomach turned in apprehensive knots the closer they came to the Mystic Falls Inn. What would happen once Mason met his dad? Would he kick his ass? Would he maul him? Would he kill him?

As much as he feared the man he didn't want him to die.

Screw this, he should just take Jeremy and run off. Leave town, leave his family, forget the Lockwoods existed altogether. Maybe he could change his lastname to something else like--

_Gilbert--_

\--Smith or Sanders or hell he didn't know. As long as nobody could find him. No dad, no wolf stuff, no teachers who looked at him like a freak for kissing his mate. Jeremy would go with him, he could convince him. If not he'd just scoop him over his shoulder and bounce. The freshman would change his tune once they were mated.

They reached the hotel in record speed and Mason practically tore the door off climbing out. He gave Tyler a stern glare that made his dad look like a cream puff.

"The second Jeremy shows up you leave with him. By no means do you enter that hotel."

Tyler barely nodded before his uncle was off.

0_0

His wolf was livid. Of all the acts against him, of all the stunts to pull Richard had done the one thing that would set him off. He'd threatened his mate.

"Where's Brady? Why are you on his phone?"

"He's right here, in your hotel room. And was nice enough to lend me his phone," his big brother had sneered.

"I don't believe you."

He knew his brother was full of it.

"Put him on the phone," Mason demanded.

Of course Richard refused, saying Brady was a little tied up at the moment. That had Mason's wolf ready to tear flesh. They went back and forth briefly until the elder Lockwood demanded a trade.

"I won't hurt your little boyfriend if I don't have too. You bring my son to me and I'll--"

He wouldn't turn his nephew over;Tyler was his pack now. He had to protect him.

"No, Tyler stays with me!"

Richard lost his cool on the other line.

"Goddamnit you bring me my son now or you won't have a boyfriend to come home to!"

"I swear to God Rich--"

_Click._

"Hello?"

Dialtone. The bastard had hung up.

"HELLO?!"

The rest of the ride was a red blurr. He ordered Tyler not to follow after before charging into the hotel, ready to rip his brother to shreds.

No one threatened his mate. No one.

He ignored the elevator, shooting through the stairwell up to the second floor. He was at his room in no time. Too strapped to even think of his keycard, Mason kicked the door open with a wolf's roar.

Inside what he saw sent him to the roof. His Brady was tied on the floor, his arms and legs wrapped together preventing any movement. The rope stretched around his bare torso leaving angry red welts where it touched his skin. But his face...the tight squinch of his is eyes...he bore the same red marks indicative of a wolf version of an acid attack. Wolfsbane.

With murderous intent, Mason surged forward.

Only to halt in his tracks when he saw the needle in his brother's hand. Pressed against Brady's throat.

"You know what's in here."

He did. So did Brady, he could tell by his nervous shiver.

"Leave him alone. I'm the one you're pissed at," he tried to reason.

His brother glared.

"Where's Tyler?"

_Wouldn't you like to know..._

"He took off when he realized you were here," Mason lied.

"Come on Richard, this is Lockwood business, let Brady go!"

The needle didn't budge.

"He's _my_ son, Mason. I made the little shit. I own the little shit. You have no right to interfere!"

He could see the quick breaths of his injured mate, smell his distress.

"You fucked with what's mine Only fair that I fuck with what's yours, right Little Brother?"

Brady tensed and Mason couldn't stand the thought of him suffering anymore.

"Really Richard I thought you were tougher than this! Let's you and me settle this amongst ourselves. Like the old days. Remember?"

They'd fought aplenty growing up.

His brother watched him for a moment before cocking his head thoughtfully to the side.

"Tell you what. See that over there on the couch?" he pointed and Mason saw a glass vial filled with liquid.

"Drink it. In one gulp and I'll let your girlfriend go."

Brady made a weak noise of disapproval but Richard heldfast. The brothers' eyes locked with understanding.

"You'll leave him alone," Mason had to have his word. Though he knew his brother was a liar, he could always tell when he looked him in the eyes. It was the prize of growing up with the bully all those years.

"I'll walk out the door and forget he exists," his brother promised and Mason knew that he was telling the truth.

"So long as he stays out of my way."

Brady had stayed out of his way thus far. Shouldn't be an issue. Still, he knew what Richard was trying to do. Once he drank the wolfsbane he'd be temporarily weakened. That would give his brother the time he needed to go after Tyler.

_This isn't that big a town. __Jeremy shouldn't be that far. If I stall this, Tyler should be gone by the time Richard heads out._

He glanced at Brady, noted his injuries. He'd do anything for him, even drink battery acid. If it kept him safe.

"Fine."

He crossed to the couch. Brady groaned.

"Mason don't--"

"Shutup!" Richard snapped and Mason instinctively growled.

His brother was unfazed.

"Drink," he commanded.

The needle pricked Brady's skin.

"Okay, okay!"

Ingesting wolfsbane was bad but it could always be vomited up. But straight to the vein would have him incapacitated for hours with no quick way to deplete it. He took one last look at his mate and prayed that Tyler was with Jeremy and his friends right now making their getaway. Or if not at least he'd have the sense to pull off in Mason's truck before his father got a hold of him.

Then he took the vial, popped the cap and chugged.

The burn was intense and he fell to his knees instantly with the pain. Nausea followed as he gagged on the fluid. But it was down and the tearing in his stomach said it would stay that way for the time being. He saw Richard drop Brady and was thankful that his brother had held to his word for once.

Feeling his body weaken, Mason rested his back against the couch leg. The burning was still at full force. His brother stepped over Brady, coming directly at him. When he reached him, Mason forced his eyes to lift up defiantly. He'd never cowered before Richard and he certainly wouldn't now.

"Tyler will not become a beast like you," Richard told him.

"I'm going to make sure of that. And this will ensure you won't interfere again."

His reaction time was slow. One moment he was watching the bleary version of his brother glare down at him, the next there was a needle jabbing into his throat. Then excruciating agony as liquid fire filled his veins pumping straight to his brain to be distributed throughout his system.

As the toxin overtook him, Mason began to seize. Foam formed on his lips as his body convulsed, his mind already checked out. He couldn't hear his mate cry out his name, nor see his brother's brief look of concern before triumph shifted his features. And he couldn't hear the departing words as Richard slapped his cheek smugly.

"You may be an animal but I will always be your big brother. I will always win."

0_0

Tyler couldn't take it anymore. Sitting in the car, waiting for either Mason to come out a bloody mess or for Jeremy and the others to show up to whisk him away. He stepped out of the truck and began to pace. This wasn't he style, he never ran from anything. He wasn't a pussy!

But his dad...He was in there right now. What of he looked out the window and saw him? What if--

"Tyler."

His froze mid-step unable to move. His every muscle was paralyzed in fright as the scent came closer. Tyler's eyes widened as noneother than his father appeared from the doorway. No Mason in sight.

How had he pulled that off?

"Don't just stand there looking like an idiot," his dad snapped, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Come on."

His heart thudded wildly as he was shoved to his father's car and directed inside. Swallowing hard, Tyler obeyed. He was too afraid to do otherwise. In a tense silence his father sped off just as a familiar truck pull in to the hotel lot...


	10. Treatment

Jeremy recognized Mason's truck instantly. He and Jenna had watched him leave the Grille, both taken aback by his visit. Jenna, obviously for a different reason. Matt pulled up in the space beside it and the three hopped out. Now that they were there, with Tyler just inside, Jeremy felt his palms dampen. It wasn't nervousness, not really. He knew now Tyler liked him. That Tyler worried about him.

_"Did my dad hurt you?"_

And he knew Tyler was willing to protect him.

_"Where are you? I'm coming to get you."_

But he couldn't help the butterflies that arose at the thought of their last couple of encounters. Would Tyler kiss him again? In front of everyone?

They skipped the front desk and went immediately for the elevators. Bonnie gave him an encouraging smile as the doors closed, most likely reading his nerves. Matt was still confused by the newfound "camaraderie" between he and Tyler but had the decency not to pester him about it.

"So Tyler was the one who trashed his own car?" the blond shook his head in disbelief.

They'd clued him in on the way over about Tyler's...developments. The glowing eyes, the desk, what Bonnie had sensed in the hallway. He'd been speechless at the revelation. Having known Tyler all his life, no doubt it came as a surprise. But with Caroline as a vampire and the Salvatores around, Matt had more than enough experience with the supernatural.

"And you're sure he's not a vampire?"

Jeremy nodded.

"He had no reaction to vervain. I saw it with my own eyes."

Matt ran his fingers through his hair, still processing everything.

"Damn."

The elevator doors opened and they followed the signs toward Room 221. Jeremy felt his heart skip the closer they came. He wiped his hands on his pant legs, imagining Tyler once he opened the door. That hungry look he'd given him in the classroom with Ric. Would he look at him like that again? Manhandle and kiss him like that again?

His face began to brighten when they came up on the door. Only to drain of all color when he noticed the state of it. Crooked, splintered and bent inward off the hinges. The door had been kicked in by some powerful force.

What could do this kind of damage to a metal door?

"Tyler?!" he rushed inside without a moment's thought.

"Jeremy wait--" Bonnie tried but he was already in the room.

There his heart stopped.

A shirtless man, blistered and tied up, was squirming on the floor. His hair was cut low, bright red welts over his face as if he'd been burned. And he was panting, clearly in a lot of pain.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie gasped behind him.

It wasn't just the bound man that had Jeremy ready to freak out. It was the still figure lying just at the foot of the couch, his complexion ashen, with white foam coating his open mouth.

"MASON!"

Matt hurried to the bound captive, attempting to undo the knots.

"What the hell happened here?" he seemed to ask no one in particular.

Jeremy was on his knees, feeling Mason's throat for a pulse. He was still alive, thankfully.

_Where's Tyler?_

Unsure of what else to do, he pulled off his hoodie and used it to prop the Mason's head up off the floor.

"I'm calling 911," Bonnie had her phone to her ear.

"NO!" the burned guy's exclamation had the entire room jumping in alarm.

"You can't, they won't know what to do!"

Matt paused long enough to offer a puzzled expression.

"They'll send paramedics who are trained to know what to do," he pointed out.

But the victim was shaking his head.

"You don't understand...he's allergic... just get these off me so I can help him!"

Matt started to say something but the man spoke directly to Jeremy.

"You called Mason's name. You know him?"

"I just met him today. We're friends of Tyler's. What happened to him? Where is he?"

The man hissed as Matt freed his arms. Jeremy saw bright red blisters in the rope's wake. Was there some type of acid applied?

It didn't seem to affect Matt though.

"I don't know. Mason said he took off when he heard his father was here."

Tyler's dad? Here? Ice ran through him at even the slightest chance that he may cross the mayor's path again.

"Mr. Lockwood was here?" Bonnie and Matt shared a look.

"I told you something was weird with him at the school," the blond jock said.

Jeremy had a sick feeling.

"Don't you kids worry about him," the guy seemed to be getting better already.

His panting slowed, and he was able to pull off the tie around his chest with a grimace. That too left a nasty mark.

"You stay as far away from him as possible. Leave that bastard to me and Mason."

There was a brief moment--not even a hot second--that his eyes shone gold. Just like Tyler's. Just like Tyler's dad's. Matt being focused on the ropes, didn't catch it. But Jeremy did. And judging by the way Bonnie stiffened up, she had as well.

"You're like Tyler aren't you?" he blurted.

Everyone froze except for the man in question. His eyes left Mason to fall on Jeremy.

"The fact that you knew to ask me that says you already know the answer."

A pin could have dropped.

He shifted, wincing in pain before gesturing to Matt to finish with his legs.

"Is that what's wrong with Mason? Is he like Tyler too? And Tyler's dad?" Jeremy wasn't sure why he was feeling brave enough to ask these questions.

Maybe it was because he trusted Mason. And if this guy was a friend of Mason's then maybe he could trust him too.

"I see Tyler has some pretty smart friends."

Once his legs were free, the man practically rushed the fallen blond. Jeremy didn't miss the tenderness with which he took hold of him and cradled his head on his lap.

"You, Boy Scout," he glanced at Matt, "I have a pocket knife in that blue bag over there."

_Boy Scout? _Matt mouthed before moving toward the bag.

Bonnie came closer, kneeling beside Jeremy to see what was happening. It didn't take their friend long to find what he'd been directed.

"The name's Matt," he murmured when he handed the tool over.

"I was never a boy scout."

"Brady. Neither was I."

He opened the blade and to everyone's alarm, made a long cut down Mason's arm.

"This will drain the toxin out of his system," the man known as Brady explained to his horrified audience.

"He'll bleed out!" Bonnie gasped.

But Brady shook his head.

"Not the way we heal."

Silence ensued as they watched Tyler's uncle bleeding freely all over the hotel rug. The same man who'd smiled so effortlessly as he'd shaken Jeremy's hand at the Grille; who'd promised that any friend of Tyler's was a friend of his. This didn't seem like it should be real.

"Hand me a cloth for his mouth."

Seeing as Matt was the only one on his feet, he complied with the request. When he returned with a washcloth, Brady carefully wiped Mason's mouth. Again it was evident in his handling that he must deeply care for him.

_Are the two of them..._

Brady began brushing damp curls back from Mason's forehead.

_...like me and Tyler?_

That gave him a sense of comfort, even more so than he already felt with Tyler's uncle. To know that he liked men too, that he would accept it if he and Tyler were ever more. It was a contrast to what his dad had shown him.

After a minute or two the fallen man stirred. There was a collective exhale throughout the room.

"Hey," Brady whispered softly.

Mason coughed, his eyes slowly opening between fits.

"Bray?" he managed groggily.

"I'm right here, Bubba."

Mason coughed a few more times before making a face.

"You just won't stop calling me that, will you?"

The smirk on Brady's face was affectionate and teasing at the same time.

"Never."

Mason had a few more bouts before he was able to sit up. Miraculously the color was returning to his skin. Despite the blood loss, he was looking better. Still he wasn't one hundred percent, which was evident when he nearly fell backward onto Brady.

"You're okay?" Mason looked at him like he was the only person in the room.

No, scratch that--the only person in the world. He reached up to touch the once red welt across Brady's face and Jeremy was surprised to find that it was now a pink discoloration. When had that happened?

"I'm fine. It was just superficial. Unlike what that bastard did to you."

Mason nodded his assessment after a onceover.

"Tyler?" he pushed himself back up as he visually searched the room.

He paused on Bonnie and Matt but his eyes widened when they caught Jeremy.

"He's supposed to be with you. I told him to go with you when you got here."

Jeremy blinked.

"What? I never saw Tyler. We came straight up here."

That didn't sit well with Mason at all.

"Shit. Richard. If he got to him--"

"Calm down, remember you said he ran off," Brady remarked.

"No, he wouldn't. Not without Jeremy. I only made that up so my brother wouldn't hurt you."

_Not without Jeremy? _

Brady seemed to catch that too because he looked his way. Curiosity quickly snapped into understanding when he centered on Jeremy's neck.

Tyler's bite. He'd exposed it again when he'd taken off his hoodie.

"Damn Mason, your nephew didn't waste any time."

What was that supposed to mean?

Matt was looking between the three even more confused than Jeremy felt but Bonnie decided to jump in and help.

"I can find him," she offered.

"Just like you guys are different, so am I. I'm a witch. If I have something that belongs to Tyler I can cast a locator spell."

"A witch huh?" Brady was impressed.

"Interesting."

"Doesn't matter," Mason was struggling to his feet.

"I can track him on my own. No need for you kids to get involved."

When he stumbled, all hands reached to catch him. Stubbornly he pulled away.

"You're still weak. You can't go after Old Dick like this," Brady scolded.

Old Dick? Clearly he wasn't a fan of Tyler's dad.

"On my weakest day I can handle my brother. This was just a fluke. It only happened because he played dirty. I won't let it happen again."

Before things could escalate Jeremy interrupted.

"What exactly did happen?"

The men glanced at him.

"What did he do? What's he going to do to Tyler?"

The thought of Tyler lying face up, mouth frothed like Mason had been...bound and burned like Brady...Jeremy fought not to show how beyond panicked he felt for him. The mayor wouldn't do that to his own son would he?

"He's not going to do anything to Tyler," Mason vowed.

"I won't let him."

But as he straightened it was obvious he still wasn't himself. He stumbled once more and Brady had to steady him.

"You're not going anywhere until you're healed," his toned garnered no argument or negotiation.

"You think I can't take Richard now?" Mason went on the defensive.

"I think you took a direct shot to the vein that would have killed you if these kids hadn't shown up and untied me!" Brady barked back.

"I wasn't going to die. Richard wouldn't actually kill me."

So it had been the mayor who'd done this to them! Jeremy's worry for Tyler increased.

"It's fucking wolfsbane, what other effect would it have?"

"He just wanted to weaken me. Like our father must have taught him," Mason turned away.

"Oh well that makes it okay then. He was only _poisoning_ you like your father tried to do? Just another day at the Lockwoods' right?"

What the hell kind of a family did Tyler come from?

Mason's eyes briefly sparked gold as he faced him.

"I'm fine now."

It was clear that he wasn't. Not completely. But that stubborn trait must be a Lockwood thing because Jeremy could swear he was seeing Tyler in him right now.

"You nearly died not even ten minutes ago, don't you dare tell me you're fine!"

Though he'd already seen Brady's eyes glow earlier, this time was more intense. Jeremy took a cautious step back. The golden yellow held as Brady grabbed at Mason's biceps with a visible death grip. A thick tension filled the room as Mason returned the glow and the two stared off.

"I watched you seize right in front of me and couldn't do a damn thing about it. The man I love was dying right in front of me and...you want to know what your brother did? While he watched you shaking and foaming in a fit? He _smiled _Mason. He smiled and he taunted you and I swear to God if he ever hurts you like that again I will tear his throat out!"

His words hit everyone with a cold hard jab of realization. That Mayor Lockwood could hurt his younger brother, and to that extent was bad enough but he'd watched him unaffected? He'd smiled? Had the man any conscience at all?

_What will he do to Tyler?_

"Hey," Mason's eyes were still gold but his posture loosened.

He responded by pulling his partner (it was obvious by now) into his arms and rumbling an odd sort of growling sound. It was almost like a purr though Jeremy couldn't say he'd ever heard a person make such a noise before. Whatever it was, Brady's tension too began to lessen under its spell.

"Umm, maybe we should give them privacy?" Matt whispered, clearly uncomfortable with the inhuman eye thing.

Bonnie seemed fascinated.

"I think we should stick around and see what they really are. For Tyler's sake."

"But where IS Tyler?" he couldn't take it anymore.

He needed to know if he was okay. Mason and Brady turned to him and thankfully their eyes were normal again.

"I'll--"Mason began.

Brady coughed.

"_We'll_ track him," he corrected to a satisfied look on Brady's face.

"I meant what I said though. You don't need to be mixed up in this."

"With all due respect," Bonnie argued, "Tyler is our friend. If he's in danger then we're already mixed up in it."

Jeremy nodded his consensus, grateful she'd come along.

"Sabrina has a point," he was surprised when Brady agreed.

"Old Dick is prepared for us but wolfsbane won't have an effect on them."

Mason gave him a look.

"Bray, they're teenagers."

"Which means they won't listen to a word we say and most likely will use her magic to follow us and get involved anyway."

Jeremy straightened his back in conviction.

_For Tyler._

"He's right. We will."

Mason sighed.

"Fine. But if he's with his dad, don't engage. That's my fight, okay. Just help Tyler get away."

He looked at Jeremy.

"There are some things you need to know for when you see him again. Why don't you ride with Brady and me and we'll explain."

When again he eyed the bruise on the teen's neck, Jeremy swallowed. Was he finally going to get answers? About everything?

"Jer?" Matt touched his shoulder, asking if he was okay with this.

With the exception of Bonnie and Caroline, (and now he'd have to add Tyler to the list) the blond would never fully trust supernaturals. They had the Salvatores to thank for that.

"Mason is Tyler's people," he answered honestly.

"I trust him."

Matt nodded his acquiescence.

"Okay."

"So you can locate him without magic?" Bonnie asked as the five of them started out.

"How?"

Mason's eyes lit up again as he purposely exposed the flare of his nostrils.

"Call it a family talent."

The three teens exchanged nervous glances and followed after.

0_0

Tyler stared down at his lap, gritting his teeth in trepidatious silence as his father drove. The mayor glared ahead, his foot on the gas as he admonished his son for the day's reckless behavior.

"Do you know how this makes me look? For my only son to go around damaging school property?"

Blah blah blah family name blah. He'd heard the same thing when he and Matt had fought at the gala last semester. Only now his father was much angrier.

"And then this fag business with that Gilbert boy. Running around with your uncle Mason. I should have known it was the beast's doing. Filthy, perverted beast!"

Tyler winced, feeling the blow though his dad hadn't raised a hand. He'd always known how his father felt about same-sex couples. That was why he'd never admitted aloud his attraction to guys. Not even to his best friends.

"But we'll fix this. Today. No more beast, no more perversion. You'll find yourself a decent girl. A founding family girl. Obviously Elena is out now. Can't have you associating with her brother but what about Forbes? Yea, she's pretty, blond, an all American cheerleader. Looks like the type to put-out."

There was something very wrong with hearing his father talk about Caroline like that. Wishing to change the subject Tyler found his voice.

"What did you do to Uncle Mason?"

He had a hard time believing his uncle had been convinced to remain at the hotel with mere words.

"I showed him not to butt into my business."

He felt his stomach sour at the cryptic reply. Whatever that meant, it couldn't have been good for Mason.

_But he's so strong. If he can't face my dad..._

Then who could? A newer, deeper fear took him and he had to dig into his palms not to panic.

"I didn't think it would pass on to you. The curse. I was careful, took my medication every day. Before now you seemed normal. But I should have known when I caught you with Gilbert this morning! No matter. After today there will be no more of that."

What medication? And what did he mean by "after today"?

"You're going to learn Tyler, just like I did how to quell the curse."

Memories of his uncle's conversation in the quarters served as warning.

_"My dad...he just acted like I had this horrible disease that needed curing...he sent me these wolfsbane tablets and concoctions..."_

Tyler dared a glance up from his hands to face his father.

_"My brother feels the same way..."_

"Maybe it's not a curse, Dad. Mason says it's a part of us. If we can embrace it--"

The backhand to his face caught the teen by surprise. He fell back, more stunned than anything else.

"Mason excuses the beast because he's given in to it like a low grade mongrel! No son of mine will become that thing. I won't allow it!!!"

He only stared, having never seen his father this irate before. It wasn't often that he actually struck his son (words did more than enough damage) but today he had hit him twice. A trickle of blood ran down Tyler's chin courtesy of a split lip. Slowly he reached up to touch the injury. As his fingers came away, he noticed they were shaking.

"You will never speak to that freak again. I don't even want to hear his name. From now on he doesn't exist for you. As far as you're concerned, you have no uncle. Is that clear?"

His body was unusually hot all of a sudden. His vision a little too sharp.

"Is that clear?" his father repeated.

In an attempt to compose himself, Tyler grasped at the handle on the car door. Just like with his own steering wheel earlier, it crumbled in his grip.

_What the--_

He blinked down at the damage, the crunch loud enough for his father to notice.

"You--" the car was screeching to a halt, thrusting him forward.

His reflexes extra swift, he caught himself easily. Before he could do anything else, his father was grabbing his jaw to turn his face toward him.

The look of disapproval was topped off with a huff of urgency.

"It's further along than I thought. Your eyes are already turning."

Were they glowing? Right now?

_"So... you have the eyes too?"_

_"We all get that when the wolf breaks free...when we're too caught up to control it. Like when we're really pissed off..."_

He let Tyler go to reach into his inner blazer pocket. His hand came back with a capped syringe.

"This will stop it from getting out."

_Is that--_

"Wolfsbane?" he gasped as his father pulled off the cap with his teeth.

The mayor furrowed his brows, obviously not expecting him to know about the toxin.

"The right dose will put the beast down. Give me your arm."

_"That's lethal to us by the way. It weakens our strength, dulls our instincts and burns like a bitch."_

"Dad--" his instincts screamed that he was in danger.

"Give me your damn arm, Tyler."

He couldn't.

_"Literally_ _like drinking acid,"_ Mason's voice reverberated in his head.

He wasn't about to let anyone pump him full of acid. Not even his own father.

"That stuff'll kill me!" he jerked away and shoved at the car door to escape.

It caved under his strength, falling completely off of the vehicle. Tyler didn't have time to be shocked. He bolted from the car and up the road.

Behind him he could hear his father yelling. Then the screech of tires as he turned the car around to chase him down. His emotions running high, the teen wondered if he would actually run him over. But when the mayor pulled in front of him, directly cutting his path he knew that at least he wouldn't be flattened.

His father jumped out of the vehicle, rounding on him.

"Get back here and take your medicine!"

Tyler shook his head.

"No, you can't make me!"

He retreated backward as his dad advanced.

"I'm not playing games with you. Get your ass over here right now!"

He dodged a reaching hand.

"No, it's lethal to us!"

Why wasn't he understanding this? Did he want Tyler to die?

"Don't be such a pussy. It didn't kill me, it won't kill you!"

Wait, what? Was he hearing his father right? Had he actually taken it and survived? Tyler paused, unsure of what to make of it. Mason had said wolfsbane would kill them.

The mayor seized his moment of confusion and pounced. Despite his older age, he was quick enough to tackle his son to the ground. Tyler found himself blinking wide-eyed at his dad as the needle moved toward his neck.

"NO!"

He wasn't even aware that he'd shoved his father until the mayor was literally flying across the road. He landed roughly on his back, the needle flying off on impact.

_Oh shit! Shit, Shit!_

The fall looked bad. Like break a bone bad. God if he broke his dad he was a goner for sure!

"DAD!"

He was on his feet, debating whether or not to check on him when he heard a distinct and low growl. The mayor lifted his head to glare toward him and Tyler lost his breath. His eyes were just like Mason's had been when he'd pinned him at the cave. Glowing bright and gold and _angry._

So it was true. His father was a wolf too. Yes Mason had told him but it was one thing to hear it and another to witness it. All of the abilities his uncle had explained...they'd seemed so wonderous when he thought of himself or Mason doing them. But his dad? He could do them too. That realization made the man even more terrifying.

"D-dad?"

A snarl. His father sat up, never easing his glare.

"You think you're big and bad now, is that it?"

The human side of him wanted to bolt. As he had since childhood he very much feared his father's wrath. Even before the wolf thing.

But his animal side, was feeling something different. He couldn't quite place it.

With Mason his wolf sensed a superior, an alpha that was stronger than he. It urged him not to challenge his uncle but to follow him. It was why he'd bared his neck in submission in the quarters despite his normal instinct to dominate. But with his father the wolf wasn't afraid. The wolf didn't sense a stronger opponent. In fact, the wolf sensed a weaker animal in its presence.

There was no alpha here on this road but himself.

His primal mind guiding him, Tyler snarled right back. The mayor jumped to his feet at the challenge.

"Beast!" he growled at his son.

The two stalked closer to each other, glowering their intentions. Pheromones filled the teen's nose, feeding him information his human side could never have comprehended.

"Beta!" his wolf growled back.

The mayor's jaw clenched for just a second. Then he launched his attack.

It wasn't like before, the years of cowering at his father's disapproval and hiding from his hand. Tyler felt his wolf take over and with it the understanding that Richard was not a figure to be feared as he'd always thought. He was just another wolf. A beta wolf at that.

A Beta weakened by years of ingesting a wolf's one weakness.

They punched and scratched and bit and clawed, both completely lost to their animal side. Tyler felt the overwhelming urge to put this beta in his place for daring to challenge him.

"Submit!" he ordered, pinning his father with all of his strength.

But the beta was stubborn and he snapped his jaws.

"You think you can take me you wasted cum-stain? I'll break you like I did your little girlfriend's hand. Let's see the sissy draw you now."

Jeremy? He'd hurt Jeremy?!

Something dark and savage roared inside him and he released a howl of sheer rage. His last conscious thought was to anihilate the bastard who dared lay harm to his mate.


	11. Acceptance

It was easier to track on foot. That way the air, the ground, the atmosphere was more accessible. One was within nature itself. But if Tyler had gone with Richard then he'd be in a car, keeping his scent off the ground. Either way didn't really matter though. Tyler was his blood. He'd always be able to track him.

"So..." Jeremy sat in the backseat waiting.

Though Mason was still recovering from the wolfsbane, he could smell the slight perspiration of anxiety, hear the rapid thump of the boy's heartbeat. Courtesy of his heightened wolf state.

"So you obviously know Tyler's a little different," he began.

"You mean that his eyes glow when he's mad. Like yours and his dad's and Brady's?"

Mason nodded as he pulled off.

"Yea."

"And that he can throw desks across parking lots. Or demolish hotel doors? Who did that by the way? Was it Mayor Lockwood?"

Brady snickered from the passenger seat.

"Old Dick? Pssh! His weak ass can barely break glass."

Mason noticed a fluctuation in the teen's heartbeat. The scent of something more than anxiety wafted from the backseat. Fear. Though Brady wasn't in wolf mode at the moment he too seemed to notice the change in aroma. He looked to Mason with concern.

"Jeremy, you're really afraid of my brother aren't you?"

Just as he thought, the scent spiked.

"I mean, look what he did to you two," Jeremy murmured in reply.

But there was more to it.

"Tyler and I went by your house earlier. I know he came by. I could smell him. I saw what he did to your drawing."

He could hear the poor kid fidgeting around.

"Did he hurt you? Is that how you know about his eyes?"

Jeremy swallowed but didn't answer. Clearly afraid to admit whatever happened.

Brady turned around in his seat.

"Let me guess. He said some homophobic shit about you and his son right? Called you some nasty names? Accused you of destroying his family? That's what he did when he met me. He said I'd perverted his brother. I'm sure he would've attacked if Mason hadn't belted him first."

The memory still made the alpha's blood boil.

"But whatever he threatened you with, you have us now," his mate promised.

"We won't let him follow through."

Mason glanced over in the rearview to see Jeremy cradling his left hand.

"He did more than threaten you, didn't he?"

The kid's heartbeat gave him his answer.

"Your hand. Did he do something to your hand?"

Jeremy looked away.

Brady glanced over from the teen to him.

"Dick's out of control. He's just a kid," he growled.

"A _human_ kid."

His eyes went back to Jeremy.

"If you don't want to talk about it that's okay. Just know that bastard will never touch you again."

The next few minutes were spent in silence as Mason concentrated on feeling for his nephew. He sensed he was going in the right direction. Toward the Lockwood estate. The road dictated as much as did the sinking feeling in his gut.

Tyler was definitely with Richard. He could sense his brother just as well.

_If he's taking Tyler back to the estate, it damn sure isn't to the house._

Carol would be there and he couldn't do what Mason suspected he might if she was around.

_My dad tried to load me up with wolfsbane. The way Richard's acting he'll do the same to Tyler._

He certainly had no problem injecting his younger brother.

"Umm...you said you were going to tell me about Tyler?" Jeremy meekly broke the tense silence.

"Let me handle it," Brady spoke before Mason could.

"You just concentrate on tracking him."

Mason nodded, opening his senses even wider. He needed to get to Tyler before his brother did something that could irreparably damage the young wolf. He couldn't fail his nephew again.

0_0

Matt watched the car in front of him warily, trying to understand what was happening. He still didn't know what Tyler was but he now knew that his uncle and father were the same thing. And his uncle's boyfriend too.

"I know what you're thinking," Bonnie interrupted his thoughts.

"But I trust them. They don't mean Jeremy or Tyler any harm."

"Yea? Is that what your witch senses are telling you?"

She shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't know. I just feel no ill will on their part. They were just as worried about Tyler as we were. And Mason seems to have a bond with Jeremy. He trusts him too."

He sighed. That much was clear when his friend had gone with Tyler's uncle instead of them.

"I don't get it. Not to knock Tyler or anything but you know how he is. He gave Jeremy hell all last semester and now suddenly they're the best of pals? Then this weird uncle shows up and Jeremy follows blindly after him?"

The whole situation made him uneasy.

"I mean we still don't know what he is."

He could be worse than a vampire.

"I don't think Mason's weird," Bonnie commented.

"Were you not just there in that room, Bon? His eyes? That growling? The accelerated healing? What kind of creature can do all that?"

"A creature like Tyler apparently."

That reminder convicted him a little.

"I just...why'd this have to happen to him? I've known him all my life and he was always normal. He doesn't even know about supernaturals and now he is one?"

Had he been one from the start?

"I never felt anything like this from him before today," his friend admitted.

"But if his uncle and father are like that then, I don't know, maybe it was dormant somehow. Like with me and my witch powers. I didn't discover them until last year remember?"

She made a valid point. If Tyler had always been strong enough to do the damage he'd done today then Matt would have seen it a long time ago. Especially with his best friend's temper.

"Yea, that makes sense I guess. It's the only thing about any of this that does though."

Bonnie didn't argue with that.

"And what's with that Brady guy calling me a boy scout?"

"Well you are kind of a boy scout, Matt," she giggled.

"In an honest, practical, always quick to help kind of way. I mean the way you handled those knots when Brady was tied up? With such precision and skill. I'm sure you earned a badge for that."

Her chidding actually eased his tension and Matt easily laughed along.

"Haha _Sabrina_."

She waved it off with a smile.

"As far as nicknames go, it's better than anything Damon ever called me."

He had to agree. He wasn't a fan of Damon Salvatore at all. He hated the bastard.

"So when this is all over, whatever it is...what's supposed to happen?" he allowed himself to wonder aloud.

"It can't be a coincidence that as soon as his uncle showed up all of this stuff happened to Tyler."

Bonnie sighed.

"No it can't. But whatever happens, I do know that we'll be there for Tyler and Jeremy. And I'll do what I can to protect them both."

So would he.

"That means, friend or not, if that spoiled jock dares hurt Jeremy, I'll totally kick his ass."

Matt glanced over.

"You don't think he'd--"

"I'm talking about here," she placed her hand over her heart.

Oh.

Yea, that was pretty weird too.

"Are they like dating now?"

He tried to imagine his best friend with his ex-girlfriend's kid brother. Both of whom had once fought over his sister.

"I don't even think they know," Bonnie admitted.

It was a pairing he never would have pegged that was for sure. The way those two hated each other? He remembered the lengths Tyler had gone just to spite Jeremy in the fairly recent past. The teasing remarks, the "accidental" bumping in the halls... Even when the freshman wasn't around he managed to bring him up. Matt had thought it was just Tyler being a competitive ass as he could often be. Jeremy had been involved with Vicki first so naturally he had to get even for it. He had to prove he was more of a man.

But now apparently Tyler was proving he was more _into_ men.

"Oh."

That was a whole other issue to wrap his head around. Tyler liking guys. With all of their conversations about girls and sex and sex _with_ girls, his best friend had never once given off the impression that he was into guys as well.

Well that wasn't entirely true was it?

His mind dug up a brief memory from middle school when their baseball team had traveled to Charleston for the state finals. He, Tyler and another teammate--Chad Fell had shared a room. It had been a long and exhausting game earlier so he'd konked out early. But somewhere in the middle of the night Matt had woken to the light sound of whispers and groaning from the bathroom. Both Tyler and Chad had been missing from their beds. He'd pretended to still be asleep when they'd emerged together.

Matt had never brought it up to Tyler, unsure of what he'd even heard or how to approach it.

It wasn't that he had a problem with the liking guys thing. Tyler would always be Tyler regardless of who he liked or took to bed or whatever. But it wasn't everyday that you discovered your best friend had this huge part of his life he'd kept hidden from you.

Did Tyler not trust him to be cool about it?

Then again if you spent enough time at the Lockwood place you'd get a pretty clear idea of why Tyler wouldn't say anything to anyone. His dad was pretty old-fashioned. Even his political stance was more conservative. And he could be a bit on the intimidating side if Matt was honest. When he was upset, the mayor made Coach Tanner look like a cotton ball.

And that was before his weird behavior at school today.

"Hey Bon?"

She offered her full attention.

"Yea?"

"That stuff Brady said about Tyler's dad...you think he'd do something like that to Tyler?"

She frowned.

"Like what he did to Mason? God I hope not."

Matt swallowed hard. They'd said Tyler's granddad had done the same. According to Brady, it was Lockwood tradition.

If fathers were like that, he was glad not to know his own.

"Makes my absent mom not seem so bad," he murmured.

Bonnie knew a thing or two about absent parents. Her mom had run off before she could remember. And her dad was always away on business. With her grams now deceased she was pretty much in the the same boat as he was. Alone. Except her dad still managed to pay bills.

"Yea well, whatever his dad tries, Tyler's got all of us on his side," she reassured him.

"Between my magic, and Mason and Brady's whatever-they-are abilities, we won't let anything happen to him."

Matt nodded as he continued to follow Mason's jeep, hoping Bonnie was right. Tyler was the closest thing to a brother he'd ever known.He couldn't lose his best friend.Supernatural or not, gay or not, Tyler would always be family.

0_0

A werewolf? Tyler was a werewolf? He had to admit of all of the possibilities he'd never thought to suspect a werewolf. He'd never even known they existed. But from what Brady was saying they did exist and Tyler was somehow going through a wolf puberty.

"And when he bit me he claimed me?" Jeremy wasn't sure how to take that.

On one hand the idea of someone just claiming him like the last donut without his permission was a bit dehumanizing, but on the other it gave him an odd sense of warmth and belonging. He belonged to Tyler. Belonged WITH Tyler.

"You still have the option to accept it or not," Brady reassured him.

"Especially as a human. No mating is ever nonconsensual. The alpha may initiate but the bond doesn't solidify unless the beta accepts his claim."

Jeremy absently touched the mark on his neck.

"So in other words, the ball's in my court?"

That thought was somewhat empowering.

"You got it, Kid. So what'll it be?"

Jeremy blinked at the question. Was he asking him to decide now? It was one thing when he was unsure if he and Tyler could ever date but another to see them mated. That sounded serious, like super long term. Like--

_I wouldn't mind waking up next to Tyler for the long haul. Or under him for that matter._

He felt his face blushing at that. Brady offered a knowing smile.

"I know. It's a lot to process right? But just go with your heart. What's your first feeling when you think of being with Tyler? How does he make you feel when you're near him?"

Initially, in detention he'd been confused, unsure. But with every stroke Tyler had felt right. And every kiss after...

"I..." his cheeks were flaming, he could feel them.

"It's okay. You don't owe me an answer. As long as you know."

Brady turned back to the front then and Jeremy was glad not to have eyes on him. He was sure the older man was reading his thoughts, the way he seemed to _know_. That smile said as much. To distract himself from the memory of Tyler's lips devouring his, he glanced out at the road. Things were looking awfully familiar. Were they headed to the Lockwoods' place?

"Shit," Mason murmured, his voice gravely.

"What is it?" Brady asked with concern.

"I can feel his wolf. It's flaring."

"Hey that may be a good thing. That means Tyler can fight back."

"No, not just Tyler's. Richard's too."

Jeremy's entire system jolted in alarm. He remembered those glowing eyes as his hand had shattered.

"But Dick doesn't call his wolf. I didn't think he knew how."

"He must have lost control."

Mason sped up.

"What does that mean?" Jeremy was beginning to panic.

"Is he going to hurt Tyler?"

Mason's voice was barely human as he growled out his answer.

"Not if I hurt him first."


	12. Bloodrage

It wasn't even five minutes before Mason was slamming on the brakes. Jeremy lurched forward, falling into the space between the two front seats.

"Holy shit!" Brady exclaimed as Mason leaped from the car.

Jeremy sat up to peer out the windshield and immediately understood the man's reaction. Out in the middle of the road for any passerby to see was Tyler, literally pummeling his dad with his fists. He was savage with each blow, growling and hitting and exposing his teeth in an animalistic snarl. Even from here Jeremy could see his eyes glowing. This was much worse than the fight earlier with Matt.

"Tyler!"

Mason moved faster than any human he'd ever seen. Not as fast as a vampire, but still with a preternatural grace that would cause any witness to pause. It was majestic in a way, like that of an apex predator in its undomesticated state.

_Like a wolf._

The blond tackled his nephew in an instant, pinning him down on the asphalt.

"Deep breaths, Tyler. Calm down!"

He didn't like seeing Tyler on the ground but he trusted that Mason knew what he was doing. Like at the Grill he felt safe with the him. Still, Jeremy found himself climbing out the backseat to make his way toward the two. On his way out he bumped into Matt.

"What's happening?" his friend looked ready to jump in to defend Tyler.

Bonnie looked to Jeremy, with the same question.

"Stay back," Brady was swift to block them both.

When had he gotten out of the car? Damn werewolves were fast!

"Tyler's not himself right now. Looks like he's experiencing a Bloodrage."

Jeremy moved a little closer, watching as Tyler struggled under Mason.

"Bloodrage?"

"When the wolf takes over without our shifting. It's all anger and instincts without the rationale. I've only seen it twice up close."

"Wolf?" Bonnie gasped, "As in...?"

Brady sent her a confirmation glance.

"You're a witch, you sensed it, right?"

"I...yea but I didn't know what it was. Just that he was different."

Jeremy stared ahead at Tyler, his chest feeling heavy for him.

"How did this happen to him?"

Was it because of the mayor? Had he hurt Tyler like he'd hurt his hand? Had that caused him to snap?

"How do we stop it?" Matt interjected.

Brady too watched the Lockwoods closely as he answered.

"Only two ways to stop a Bloodrage. One, is by forced submission to the pack alpha. In Tyler's case, that's Mason. But to subdue Tyler's wolf Mason has to bring out his own. He's strong enough normally but that shot to the vein took a lot out of him. Stubborn ass won't admit it but he's nowhere near recovered."

Jeremy saw Mason's eyes glowing down at Tyler. He looked pretty strong at the moment.

"The other way?" he asked worriedly.

Brady turned to him.

"His true mate."

Their eyes met.

"The bond between true mates is like an extension of our souls. It balances us, calms us, keeps our more aggressive tendencies in check. An alpha has to assert dominance to end another wolf's bloodrage. But a true mate on the other hand can stop it with a show of affection."

There was no reading between the lines here. Brady was laying it all out. Despite his own apprehension, Jeremy appreciated the man's candidness.

"So because of the damage from the wolfsbane, Mason may not be able to bring him back?"

The older blond didn't appear to be having any trouble holding Tyler down, but the teen wolf was still resisting.

"In his condition, we're lucky he was able to track him. Mason was literally on his death bed like twenty minutes ago," Brady admitted.

"If you kids had gotten there just five minutes later..."

Their eyes went back to the two in question. Both sporting glowing gold irises.

_He looks strong but_ _he's still recovering. He won't be able to hold Tyler much longer. And he might hurt himself even more by trying._

He took a breath. It was time to face his feelings.

_I do like Tyler. I know that now. _

He'd known it since detention when he'd given in so easily to the jock's advances. When he hadn't belted the older boy after their steamy experience. And when he'd gone to the Lockwood's that morning to return his backpack.

_I'm not scared of him. Even knowing what he is now. I still want to be with him._

"You guys hang back," he advised Matt and Bonnie.

Then his feet were carrying him past Brady, past the bloody pulp of the mayor lying in the road until he came up on Tyler and Mason. Both wolves immediately glanced up at him.

"Tyler?"

He saw Tyler's nose twitch, even as wild gold bore into him.

"Jeremy, listen. He's--"

"In a Bloodrage," he finished for Mason.

"Brady told me there's only two ways to stop it. I want to help."

His eyes stayed on Tyler who was still struggling, only now to get to him.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Mason's voice was gruff with his animal's effort. Up close Jeremy could see that his face and entire front was drenched in perspiration. Brady hadn't exaggerated about the state of his recovery.

To answer the wolf's question, Jeremy kneeled down to stroke his hand through Tyler's dark hair. A purr-like growl of pleasure was his reward.

"Okay... yeah...this is getting a little awkward," Mason glanced down at Tyler's body uncomfortably.

Clearly his nephew was _reacting_ to the presence of his true mate's touch. The reminder brought back images of school earlier and Jeremy swallowed.

"A word of advice," the elder Lockwood offered as Tyler seemed to be calming down by Jeremy's continued strokes.

"An alpha's instinct to love and protect his mate surpasses all other impulses. Tyler may be stronger but _you're_ the one in control. Understand?"

He nodded, understanding completely. This was Mason's way of telling him not to be afraid. That no matter what Bloodrages or whatever else came along he would be able to handle Tyler.

"I'm just going to leave him with you now."

Mason lifted off of Tyler and Jeremy didn't miss his slight stagger. He'd exerted a lot of energy in holding his nephew off.

"Jer?" Tyler was slowly coming back to himself.

His golden eyes blinked up at him.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm here."

He barely got the words out before Tyler was sitting up, grasping the both of his hands in examination.

"Tyler?"

Strong athletic fingers massaged his, inspecting each digit carefully.

"What are you doing?"

"He said he hurt your hand."

Jeremy flinched at the reminder. Tyler felt it and in an obvious effort to comfort him, brought the young artist's hands up to his lips. His kiss was a tender one followed by another. Jeremy warmed all over.

"I-I'm okay now," he breathed at the attention.

Tyler didn't let go, continuing to nuzzle against his hands affectionately. His eyes glowed brighter as he growled protectively.

"I won't let anyone hurt you."

Within his heart, Jeremy believed him.

"I know. An alpha always protects his true mate," he replied.

Tyler's eyes met his in surprise.

"You know about...?"

"That you're a werewolf and I'm your mate? Yea, Mason and Brady filled me in."

He was able to pull one hand from Tyler's to rest it on his burning hot cheek.

"They said I had to accept your claim."

Tyler was slowly beginning to understand.

"Jeremy--"

"And I do. Accept."

He leaned in closer, pressing his forehead to his newly claimed alpha's.

"I accept you as my mate, Tyler."

Tyler responded with a possessive growl. Before he knew it, Jeremy found himself pinned beneath him on the pavement. Tyler's lips were on the startled freshman, tearing into his mouth with a desperate ownership. His tongue dominated Jeremy's, hot and wet and animalistic in its action. The young Gilbert shuddered in excitement, a sense of right and belonging as he was overcome.

Yes, he belonged to Tyler Lockwood.

"Hey, hey not out here!"

It was Mason's voice that brought him back to their current surroundings. And the audience of Bonnie, Matt and Brady.

"Tyler wait--"

He had to turn his head sharply to get away from that savagely hungry kiss.

"Not here!"

Tyler was starting to grind into him, feeling even harder than yesterday in detention. Despite his words, Jeremy's legs instinctively opened wider for him.

"Mate," he growled, his lips taking to Jeremy's neck to kiss and suckle.

Jeremy moaned loud at his movement. If Tyler kept it up he might end up with a huge wet stain on his jeans again. Which might not be so bad if Tyler's uncle, uncle's mate and his two friends weren't standing right there. Not to mention whatever cars might roll by as they were out in the middle of the street!

"Tyler, people can see us!"

He tried to sound forceful, to get his point across but in his current state of arousal it sounded more like a whine. Still, Tyler turned his eyes up on him, glowing and lustful. And an angry possessive.

"Nobody can see my mate but me," his voice was gruff now, like Mason's had gotten a moment ago.

Jeremy wasn't sure why but that look, god_ that look_ had him nearly jizzing in his pants! He shuddered, so turned on he thought he was going to burst right there.

"Then we can't...do this... out here...in the open..." he managed.

Tyler was panting, and why was that turning him on even more?!

"I need you Jer," he breathed.

"God...I fucking need you..."

Jeremy felt the precum leaking from his own hard-on. He'd never imagined Tyler Lockwood would ever have this effect on him. Or he on Tyler.

"I need...I need you too."

He brushed his alpha's hair back affectionately as their hips grinded.

"But when we...um...I want it to be special...with just us."

Tyler's eyes softened.

"If that's what you want."

He didn't have the chance to respond. Tyler scooped him up, tossing him into the mayor's open car.

"Hey--"

The keys were still in the ignition (obviously the mayor had stopped the car in a hurry). Jeremy noticed there was no door on the passenger side and understood why Tyler had thrown him in the back.

"Tyler--"

The heated wolf started the car and peeled off. Jeremy glanced behind them, expecting to see Mason chasing after. Instead he caught the older wolf sharing a laugh with his own mate. Bonnie and Matt staring red-faced after the retreating vehicle.

0_0

"What are we going to do with him?" Bonnie asked, gesturing toward the unconscious mayor lying in the back of Mason's truck.

"_We_ aren't doing anything," Mason corrected her.

"You and Matt get off here."

She glanced uneasily at the two wolves.

"Tyler's safe," Brady reminded her, "and as you saw Jeremy's taking good care of him. That's what you two wanted. But Old Dick? This Lockwood business."

She glanced nervously to Matt who hadn't said much since Tyler's departure.

"Shouldn't he go to a hospital?" she asked when Matt said nothing.

Mason sighed.

"He's a wolf. Like me. We heal fast."

She still seemed troubled. She was a good kid, he realized. To be considerate over an ass like his brother.

"Look, I know you don't know me but I'd never actually let anything happen to my own brother. He may be a bastard but he's still my big brother."

Brady touched his shoulder in support at his admission. He knew how hard it was for Mason to reconcile such feelings. To love someone who hated him so much.

"You kids go on," Brady dismissed them.

"We got this one. Just keep being good friends to Tyler and Jeremy. I know how small towns can be."

The mention of the boys had Bonnie straightening with purpose.

"If anybody gives them a problem they'll have an angry Bennett to deal with."

Yea, she'd be their biggest ally. He was happy that they had her as a friend.

"Hey, Boy Scout. You okay over there?"

Matt blinked over at Brady before nodding. Mason noticed the kid's face was still a little colored. And a curious scent was wafting off of him.

Interesting.

"Okay. Thanks for being there for my nephew," Mason remarked.

"I know he'll be too proud to say it but your friendship means a lot to him. He's going to need you more once his relationship with Jeremy comes out. I don't know if you've noticed but he's not exactly the type to open up."

That earned a smirk from both teens. They knew Tyler well.

"We'll be seeing you around," he saluted before climbing back in his truck.

Brady followed suit, giving one last wave to his nephew's friends as Mason started up the truck.

"Did you smell that?" he asked Mason as they pulled off.

"Oh yea. And I'm pretty sure Matt has no idea."

Brady whistled.

"Poor little Boy Scout."

"Don't tease him."

Brady threw his hands up in innocence.

"Hey, I didn't say anything."

Mason sighed.

"Please don't. I know how you can get. I'm sure he'll be traumatized enough when he finds out."

"What do you mean 'how I can get?' I did just fine with Jeremy didn't I?"

Indeed he had. And if it were up to the two of them to explain things to the clueless Donavan kid then he knew Brady would be better at it than he would.

"This is different though, Bray. Jeremy's a human beta to a wolf he already had feelings for. But Matt? He's..."

"A human omega, yea I know," Brady finished for him.

"Totally powerless but their intensely loyal nature tends to draw wolves--especially of the alpha variety. He's lucky your family are the only wolves in town."

Mason nodded in agreement.

"And that it was my nephew instead of my brother that bonded with him," he added.

He could only imagine the impact a bully like Richard would have on a fatherless teen.

"Speaking of Old Dick, what do you reckon we do with him, Bubba?"

Mason ignored his mate's teasing and got straight to the point.

"We make him face himself."

Brady raised an eyebrow.

"You mean--"

"His driving force is hating what we are. Trying to bind it at all costs. So why don't we force him to become that, and see for the first time in his miserable life what it's like to truly be a wolf? Maybe, once he gets a taste of it he'll stop with the bullshit."

Again, he couldn't recall when his brother's maturation had occured on account of his lack of knowledge at the time but it must have been before Mason's. Which meant it most likely had happened at home. Within their father's reach.

"You sure that's a good idea?" his mate questioned.

"He flared up against Tyler even in his weakened state. How do you know he won't go after him again once he's strong enough?"

"Because if he does he won't have to worry about Tyler because I'll kick his ass this time."

Brady smiled at that, and he could spot him still smiling from the corner of his eye as he turned back to the road.

"I love it when you go all alpha, Bubba. Gets me tingly in my man parts."

Despite the invitation, now was not the time to be thinking of his mate's man parts.

"Shut up," Mason smirked in response and continued toward his family's property, toward the quarters.


	13. Always Mine

Tyler wasted no time getting Jeremy to the Lockwood estate. It was was barely five minutes away but the drive had nearly killed him with anticipation. He needed inside his mate. He needed to take him, fill him, own him in ways he'd never been owned before! Jeremy made a startled yelp as he scooped him over his shoulder, before kicking the door in to the guesthouse.

"Tyler--"

He dropped the freshman on the bed before climbing over him to steal his mouth again. As always, Jeremy melted to his will.

"Mghhhh!"

Tyler could hear him moan like that forever.

"Mine," he was growling as he tore off the barriers to his one true love.

Jeremy shuddered against him and he loved the way those brown eyes widened when he yanked away his pants. Once they were fully unclothed, the young alpha ventured down to inhale his lover's scent. From chest to tummy to the hard flushed knob between his legs. He pressed his nose against him taking in his natural musk, much to Jeremy's embarrassment.

"Tyler, what are you doing?" he sheepishly asked.

But he didn't pull away from his alpha. Because he knew better. He knew who his body belonged to. Tyler nuzzled Jeremy's erection with his mouth, earning a groan before opening wide and taking a taste.

"Hnnggghhhhhh!"

Jeremy jerked up into his mouth, shivering hard. Small spurts of salt hit Tyler's tongue, evidence of pre-emitted pleasure. The young wolf relished the taste. Before this was over there'd be gushes of it flowing. He took a few more licks before moving down to the area screaming for his attention.

Giving a taunting fondle of his mewling lover's scrotum, Tyler eyed the tight pink pucker beneath. Awaiting his entry. Awaiting his seed. Awaiting his mark forever.

He leaned in, took a deep whiff and nearly came at the delicious aroma.

_Fuck!_

His primal urge soaring, Tyler pressed his mouth against him and began to feast.

"Umphhhh!"

Jeremy wriggled at the shock, clearly unused to this kind of pleasure. Not wishing him to get away, Tyler grasped his trembling waist to hold him still. His tongue circled the sensitive flesh, stroking and licking and teasing him into a frenzy. He was sure to bathe him in his wolf saliva, coating the opening thoroughly before moving the appendage inside.

Jeremy arched with a yelp.

Tyler continued to taste him, giving his insides the same treatment. His beast wanted to slam into him, to spread him wide and pound until he screamed himself raw but instinct knew not to hurt his inexperienced mate. As far as he knew no other guy had ever taken the freshman.

And if any guy ever had... Tyler would rip his throat out.

_Mine!_

"Haaaaahhhhh...Ty..wait...I-I-I'm--"

Jeremy's body was tensing up already. Another telltale sign of his novicey. Rather than take heed however, Tyler doubled down his grip with one hand, using the other to join in with his tongue. A bit of maneuvering and he was able to snake a finger inside. Jeremy huffed but couldn't escape his grasp. One finger became two as he strategically prepared his mate for their consummation.

Given Tyler's looks, athletic status and family money it had never been hard to get laid with guys or girls. Granted he had to be careful with the guys he messed with (many curious teammates with reps to protect and a few officials at out-of-town meets) but the experience paid off. Consequently Tyler had quite a bit of practice in this arena. He knew his way around another guy's body.

Which was how he found Jeremy's prostate so easily.

"HAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

His nostrils flared as the scent of his mate's release hit the air. Hot shots of Gilbert essence coating his quivering belly. Tyler didn't stop, dragging the orgasm on until Jeremy collapsed under his care. Even then he didn't dare remove his fingers from inside.

"Jer..."

Could he think at the moment he would have noted his own voice, low and rumbling like a true wolf's growl. It was time to take his mate.

Tyler rose up, drinking in the sight of Jeremy lying naked and flushed, semen pooling on his stomach. His former rival blinked up at him, still dazed from what was obviously a powerful climax. There would be plenty more where that came from. Never taking his eyes off of his prize, Tyler worked his fingers to prepare him. The climax had tightened him back up but it wasn't anything saliva, scissoring and a helping of his still warm cum couldn't fix. Nature's lubricants.

Again Tyler opened him and before long Jeremy was moaning and rocking into his ministrations. His movements, his noises, the way he was gasping his name...The young jock found his resolve crumbling. He couldn't hold back anymore!

With the first thrust inside, Jeremy gripped his shoulders tight. Tyler took the hint and stilled.

"Are you--" he huffed.

"I-I'm okay just...don't stop," his mate moaned back.

He wouldn't. He couldn't. He didn't. Not until he'd emptied himself into Jeremy's tight body, clamped his jaws on his reeling mate's neck. Tasted his blood as wolf fangs broke the skin sealing their bond in permanence.

0_0

Glowing yellow beamed down onto Jeremy as he felt his body tipping toward a second, deeper climax. He stared up into those eyes, at the sweating wolf above him, at the intense and hungry glare directed down at him. His legs were hiked up over Tyler's shoulders, rendering him helpless to the increasingly rapid thrusting.

"Ty! Ty! T--nghhhhh!"

He just kept hitting that spot, that lightning sweet spot that was giving Jeremy literal tremors with every stroke. It was taking him beyond pleasure, beyond coherence or thought. Tears formed in his eyes as he gasped in deeply. It was too much! He was going to lose it!

Seeming to be reading his every breath, Tyler's grip tightened on his waist. He growled with inhuman pleasure.

"Jer!"

Even his voice had morphed in some beastly kind of rumble.

"Cum for me, cum your alpha!"

The command had Jeremy whining in submission.

"Cum for your mate!"

Tyler slammed into him with a brutal force and that was it.

Everything exploded in a burst of hot fire. The sharp strike at his exposed neck didn't even register as he blew like a fountain, covering himself and his still moving partner in dripping release. His entire body clenched, trapping Tyler within him until he too shuddered and was roaring out loud. The boys continued to jerk even as a heat filled Jeremy from both angles--Tyler's lips on his neck and his pulsing tool deep inside him. It prolonged the climax, enhanced it even and Jeremy mewled helplessly at the pleasure.

He could hear nothing now, save his own heart pounding...and Tyler's within his if that made any sense. No he couldn't hear it--he could feel Tyler's feverish beat. They were connected.

As he lie there, lost in his afterglow, Jeremy smiled up at his new mate. Tyler returned the favor.

"Hey."

He was panting lightly, still buried inside him.

"Hey."

"So umm I guess this officially makes me yours now?" the younger teen asked.

Tyler leaned forward, touching their noses together. A drop of sweat slid down from the tip onto Jeremy's skin.

"You were always mine, Jer."

Jeremy's exhausted body shivered at the declaration. How was he supposed to respond to that?

"You had a funny way of showing it," he chuckled, unsure of what else to say.

Though he was able to acknowledge his current feelings, their past was still an uncertain topic.

Tyler nuzzled him affectionately.

"I'm an only child. I don't like to share," he admitted.

Well that was no surprise. And being born into the wealthiest founding family couldn't have helped either.

"But you weren't even serious about Vicki. You--"

"She's not the one I'm talking about."

Jeremy was puzzled.

"What?"

Tyler pecked his cheek as he elaborated.

"I don't think I knew it then but... I understand now... I always wanted you."

He was giving small kisses between words, sparing no inch of the younger teen's face.

"I used to see you out in the back with your druggie buddies... smiling and laughing... I would be so annoyed because... I wanted you to smile and laugh with me... Or when you would sit all emo in the bleachers by yourself, drawing in your sketchbook...I wanted to sit next to you...keep you company... see what you were drawing and maybe...share my sketches with you too...then when I found out about you and Vicki..."

He gave a possessive nip of Jeremy's lip.

"I couldn't stand the thought of her or anyone else touching you... or kissing you...or making you cum."

Jeremy swallowed at his confession. To think behind all of his jeering and taunting the jock had actually wanted him?

"I didn't know what I was feeling. I just knew that I couldn't stop thinking about you. And the more I thought about you, the more intense my feelings got even when I didn't understand them. Then yesterday in detention you smelled so freaking good. My instincts just took over."

So Jenna and Ric were right! Tyler HAD been obsessed with him the whole time.

"You see Jer? You've always been mine. Because we're true mates."

He punctuated the proclamation with a full kiss.

"Like Mason and Brady?" Jeremy breathed once Tyler gave him room.

He wasn't sure what being a true mate comprised of but if it involved looking at each other the way the older men had earlier then he was totally okay with that.

Tyler groaned.

"Don't bring up my uncle when I'm trying to fuck you."

"What? But we just--"

Tyler shocked him with a deep and purposeful thrust, eliciting a breathless whine.

"You didn't think we were finished yet did you?"

0_0

Matt stared blankly at the road, barely noticing his close friend's comments as he maneuvered his way through traffic. After leaving Tyler's uncle, Bonnie had thought it wise to head to her place for another look through her Grams's grimoire. To learn more about werewolves, she explained.

Because Tyler was a werewolf.

That should have shaken him more than it did; the existence of werewolves--the shape shifting creatures that tore through human flesh when the moon was full, that spawned an entire genre of horrible gorey films, that kids dressed as on Halloween. But his knowledge of vampires and witches had dulled any shock value. Just another supernatural creature invading his town. Except Tyler wasn't an invader, he'd been born and raised in Mystic Falls. His family had founded the town. And he wasn't a creature. He was Matt's best friend.

_My best friend is a werewolf._

He shouldn't let that get to him. He'd already accepted that Tyler wasn't quite human earlier that day. Now at least he knew what he was.

In a way he supposed it was fitting. Wolves were known pack creatures. Tyler had always been part of a pack; playing on sports teams since little league when they were kids up to the football team now. And wolves were territorial too, another trait he easily recognized in his friend. He recalled Tyler's reaction when Stefan had first joined the football team. He hadn't been receptive to a new player "encroaching" on his terf. Had it not been for his rapid vampire healing, Stefan would have landed in the hospital with a broken bone or two for sure.

So having such understanding of Tyler's "condition" why did he find himself feeling so off right now? What was this odd feeling that had crept up ever since he'd seen Tyler mauling Jeremy like a crazed dog in heat?

"Matt!"

A smack to his shoulder tore him from his thoughts.

"Ow! Hey, what gives?"

Bonnie was watching him as if she was the one deserving an explanation.

"You've been a zombie since we saw Tyler. For the umpteenth time, what's up with you?"

He felt his face warm at her observation.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

But he wasn't really, was he? And that was the problem. He wasn't fine and he didn't know why.

"It's the whole werewolf bloodrage thing isn't it?"

He shrugged, not quite sure himself.

"I don't know. It was just weird, you know."

She nodded.

"Yea. The first time I saw Caroline go all vampy it was weird for me too. I mean it's one thing when it's Stefan or Damon but we grew up with her. And seeing Tyler like that? We grew up with him too."

From kindergarten on up. He still remembered the two of them climbing trees in the woods behind the Lockwood estate. Brave nine year olds hunting in the creek for "gators" (there were none in Mystic Falls) and getting scolded by Tyler's mom for tracking mud in the foyer. Once he'd had to sit through lunch in a pair of Tyler's name-brand shorts and t-shirt while his own bargain bin clothes were laundered by the maid. That's how close they'd always been.

_But never as close as he is with Jeremy now._

Wait what? Where had that thought come from?

Matt shook his head. He didn't want to be that kind of close to Tyler, he knew for sure. Their connection was more like familial than anything else. But...seeing the way he'd pinned Jeremy down, the way he'd dominated his body with such possessive strength. It made his heart beat faster.

He shifted in his seat, feeling something strange in the back of his pants. Was he sweating? From his ass?

"I mean yea we've seen him lose his temper and hit people but what he did to his dad? He seemed more animal than the Tyler we know," Bonnie continued.

Matt rolled down the window, feeling especially warm all of a sudden.

"And then with Jeremy, it was like he had no control," she noted.

He wiped his forehead.

"Did you see how easily he just threw him over his shoulder?"

Matt shivered at the thought of being manhandled by another with such ease.

_Why is it so hot in here?_

Of relinquishing control to a dominant party to do with him whatever just as Tyler must be doing to Jeremy right this moment.

_What am I even thinking?_

Not Tyler but someone just as powerful, just as strong, just as aggressive in a primal way.

_What is wrong with me?_

Again he shifted, uncomfortable with the way his jeans were growing tighter in the front. And wetter in the back. Matt took in a deep breath through his mouth trying to quell whatever was happening to him.

"Matt?" Bonnie wasn't oblivious, she could tell something was wrong.

But his pride wouldn't allow her to know what. He kept his eyes on the road and away from her concerned gaze.

"I um, I'm not feeling so good. Maybe I'll head home after I drop you off."

She was worried but didn't argue.

"Okay, your place is closer. You can just drop me off at the Grille and I'll call Caroline to take me the rest of the way."

He didn't want to leave her hanging. He was not that type of friend.

"Bon, I can at least get you home."

"It's okay, Matt. I need to bring her and the posse up to speed anyway. To make sure they know Jeremy is safe with Tyler."

He should be there too. In support of Tyler.

"We'll both stop at the Grille. I--"

"Doctor's orders. Go home, get some rest. Process. When you're feeling better we can all meet up."

Her tone brokered no negotiation, sounding every bit the granddaughter of Sheila Bennett. Matt had no choice but to give in. When they arrived at the Grille she offered a hug.

"Tyler's going to be okay," she assured him before heading inside.

He nodded his trust in her, knowing she too had Tyler's back. Still, that wouldn't stop him from being there for him in anyway he could. But first he had to figure out what was happening to his body.

He drove the rest of the way home with all of the windows down. When he was finally inside he immediately stripped out of his wet clothes. But he didn't head for the shower. He went for his bed.

As Matt lived alone he didn't bother to close or lock his door. His sister was dead and his mother would probably never return home. He had all of the privacy a guy could need. Still warm, he grabbed a bottle of lotion and lied flat on his back, ready to indulge his body's demands.


	14. What You Are

**Warning: A homophobic slur is used in this chapter. Don't worry Mason shuts it down.**

Mason stood over his brother silently as Richard glared up at him with intense disgust. He'd managed to chain him against the wall, seated with his arms outward. His ankles were locked into manacles at each wall preventing him from kicking or standing.

"What the hell is this, some type of gay fantasy play?" Richard snapped at him.

He'd healed up from the worst of the injuries but his bruising hadn't completely diminished. He was mending much slower than a normal wolf would but Mason could guess the reason why. Like their father had recommended for him, Richard must be ingesting wolfsbane.

"Sure, every gay man fantasizes about binding their middle-aged douchebag brother," Brady snarked as he secured the gate at the doorway again.

Richard growled at him, which in turned caused Mason to growl a warning at his sibling. He didn't like it when his mate was disrespected.

"Filthy beasts," Richard murmured.

"I know this is Dad's doing," Mason reigned himself in.

"I know what he thought of what we are but damnit Richard you can't be this weak-minded. Dad is dead now. You don't have to follow his beliefs anymore. You can be our own man."

His brother scowled in response.

"You have the nerve to call me weak? You who can't even control his animal impulses. Tsk!"

"If I wasn't able to control my impulses I'd have ripped your throat out for what you did to Brady at the hotel," Mason reminded him.

He still wanted to as it stood. But this was his brother.

"That was for interfering with Tyler. It wasn't personal."

Mason felt his wolf flare at the audacity of the statement.

"You sprayed him with wolfsbane you asshole. How the fuck is that not personal?!" he bellowed.

His brother curled his lip, unrepentant.

_Bite his fucking head off!_

Brady's hands were immediately on his shoulders, massaging calmingly. Mason took a deep breath and focused on those wonderous fingers. His mate knew him so well.

"You may not understand this, Mason given you perverts will never have children of your own but Tyler is MY son. He came from ME. I raised him, fed him and gave him the best damn life possible. I'm his father, damnit you have no right to interfere in how I raise him!"

"And you have no right to deny him the very genetics that you passed on to him!" Mason snapped back.

"That Dad passed on to us. Tyler didn't choose to be a wolf. Neither did I or Brady or you. We were born this way!"

"Don't you think I know that? Why the hell do you think I tried so hard to stop the curse from reaching him. If I'd known those herbs wouldn't work I'd have gotten myself fixed!"

Herbs? Even Brady's hands froze at Richard's confession. Had he been taking wolfsbane even back then? Tyler was a teen now which meant that was over a decade ago.

"How long have you been ingesting wolfsbane, Richard?" Mason asked suddenly sober.

He felt cold inside at the thought of his own brother hating himself so much that he would deliberately take poison just to prevent his future children from being like him.

"Since this disgusting curse manifested," Richard spat, "because unlike you I don't believe in behaving like a beast."

Since it manifested. That meant he'd been taking the herb since his maturation.

"Your father was a fucking psychopath," Brady couldn't help but to blurt.

"What kind of animal feeds wolfsbane to his own kid at maturation? No wonder you're so fucked up."

Coming from a loving family of wolves, it had always been difficult for him to understand the Lockwood drama. Mason considered himself lucky to have found a mate who could teach him how to love his innerwolf. Without Brady, he would not have made it.

"My father did what had to be done!" Richard growled.

"He tortured you" Mason corrected, feeling the fact weigh on his chest.

It was one thing for their dad to suggest it to him but he'd actually made Richard do it.

"He saved me!"

"How old were you? When it happened? Where was I?" Mason wanted to know.

How had he not noticed?

"You remember that weekend you slept over at the Fell's?"

He'd been seven or eight at the time. He remembered because Mrs. Fell had given him an extra cupcake for his brother who'd come down with the flu.

"You were fourteen," he gasped.

So young. Younger than Tyler. He'd still been experiencing human puberty at the time. A traumatic combination.

"Jesus," Brady breathed.

Had their father been a sadist???

"Richard, I'm sorry..." Mason couldn't comprehend how it must have been to experience that kind of pain at such a vulnerable age. Especially at the hands of his own father.

His big brother scoffed at his sympathy.

"Sorry? I'm still human because of what Dad did. Thanks to him I never had to fight beast impulses to randomly hump my friends or maul law-abiding citizens once a month. Thanks to him my beast has been suppressed for over twenty years! I would have saved Tyler too. Then you showed up with your boyfriend and your animal ways and turned my son into a fag!"

The magnitude of his father's actions had the alpha too stunned to react to the insult. He couldn't believe it...at age fourteen!

"Being a wolf doesn't make you gay dumbass," Brady remarked impatiently.

"Whatever you liked before maturation you'll still like after. Our wolves aren't attracted to sex. They're attracted to gender. Some of us are alphas, some betas, some omegas. Men and women can be any of those. So if you like women then you'll be attracted to women of either gender. If you like men then the same. And if you like both then hey more options."

He turned to Mason.

"Your family really knows nothing about what we are!"

He couldn't argue with that. He'd spent his entire life in the dark until he'd met his Bray.

"Bullshit! If that's the case then why did both my brother and my son turn into flaming queers when the beast took over? Huh?" Richard accused.

"Because clearly they were flaming queers to begin with!" Brady snapped back in exasperation.

Richard tugged at his chains in an unsuccesssful attempt to charge. Brady dismissed him with an eye roll.

"He's right," Mason admitted, pulling his irritated mate in to soothe him.

Brady's muscles relaxed against his hold.

"I never said anything because I knew how Dad was but I've always liked men. I tried with girls but my attraction never went away."

He'd tried telling Richard that when he'd first introduced Brady but then his brother had gone and pissed him off.

"So because you're a disgrace I should allow my son to be one too?" Richard hissed.

"You can make excuses all you want but you can't fool me. Because I know the beast. For twenty-four years I've beaten the beast while you chose to give in to its perversions with other men! Now you want Tyler to do the same thing. But I won't allow it. You hear me? I won't allow it!"

His brother raged against the chains again, a madman to his prejudice. Mason felt a combination of anger, frustration and sadness at his family's state. His father had been a self-hating bigot. His brother was currently a self-harming, self-hating bigot. And his nephew would have to unlearn the damage done by their philosophies.

Maybe it wasn't too late for Richard to unlearn too.

"So you beat your wolf, huh?" Mason squatted down to his big brother's level.

"Suppressed it for twenty-four years you say?"

His brother was snarling at him, very much like a wolf now despite his ravings.

"Don't you think it's time for a bit of liberation?"

Richard shot him an incredulous glare.

"What the hell are you blubbering about Mason?"

He glanced over at Brady who seemed to be studying his brother now.

"It's time you get to know your wolf. Accept it as a part of you."

"What?"

"I'm going to drain the wolfsbane from your system. Let you feel what it's like to be who you were born to be. Then maybe you can release some of the bullshit Dad taught you about our true natures."

Richard's glare narrowed on him.

"You wouldn't."

Mason looked him in the eye.

"I would."

The brothers held glares, Richard's in defiance and Mason's in resolve. They could both be pretty stubborn as always the case with their family. But just like with Tyler, Mason was the stronger wolf. He knew it and if Richard listened to his instincts he would know it too. Unfortunately years of wolfsbane had weakened said instincts. After today that would change.

"I won't let you do this," he gritted, tugging again on his chains.

Mason shook his head at his brother's foolish arrogance.

"Sorry Richard, but who said you have a choice?"

0_0

As he watched an irate Dick curse out his younger brother, Brady couldn't escape an itchy feeling. He'd get these hunches sometimes, Mason called it intuition, but he knew it had more to do with his knack for observing people.

During his tirades Old Dick always seemed to link the wolf with being homosexual. Even after Brady had explained werewolf sexuality and Mason had confessed he'd liked guys before his maturation, Dick still considered it a "perversion of the beast." Why? Had that been what his father taught him? If so why hadn't Mason mentioned that part?

"You better hope I bleed out!" Dick yelled after Mason made the first cut on his forearm.

"You better hope I die. Because if I don't you're done! You're--gaah!"

The second cut was less gentle.

"You cock-sucking masochist!"

Mason had only mentioned his father calling the wolf a curse but said nothing about gays or sexuality. So where was his brother's homophobic obsession coming from?

"Hey, Richard?"

Both Lockwoods looked his way, Mason curious and Dick just as hateful as ever.

"What did you mean about beast impulses to randomly hump your friends?"

Old Dick scowled.

"You're a disgusting beast you know what I'm talking about."

Mason smacked his brother for the jab, earning another curse. Brady was beginning to form a theory.

"You were fourteen when maturation hit right? Already a hormonal teenager and you randomly started humping your friends? Did any of those friends happen to be male?"

He saw an angry flush come over the man's face and understood. So that was where it came from.

"Don't project your gay fantasies on you me you freak!"

"I'm not the one projecting here, _Sweetie_."

The taunt served its purpose and Dick charged again. Mason stood up, finished with his cutting. He looked at Brady with a bit of wonder in his eyes.

"How did you pick that up?"

Typical alpha, missing the details.

"I listen."

His mate smiled appreciatively before turning back to his brother.

"So was that your problem this whole time? Because you were attracted to one of your friends in middle school?"

Dick railed at him, cursing and spitting.

"Who was it? I may know him. Somebody you invited home?"

Mason folded his arms, taking on a thoughtful expression. He was starting to loosen up.

"I remember your friends being dicks when you were in eighth grade. You all used to eat my fruit roll-ups Mom saved for my school lunches. There was Kevin what's-his-face, Michael Fell, Bill Forbes oh and what was the one guy's name? Last I heard he's a pastor or something?"

As Mason checked off names his brother's curses grew. Brady watched his reactions, just for kicks. It wasn't everyday you got to go through a homophobe's closet. It would be nice to hit him back for a change.

"You still talk to any of those guys by chance? Carol says Michael is the principal at Tyler's school now. And Bill and Lizzie got divorced?"

It was slight, but Brady noticed a twitch of Dick's eye.

"When I get out of these chains I'm going to end you!"

"You can try."

"Who's this Bill guy?" Brady decided to explore.

Mason shrugged.

"Bill Forbes? He's--"

Dick launched at him with full force. As the chains rattled violently there was a sickening pop.

"Arghh!"

It appeared to be his right shoulder. Dislocated.

Well that was quite the reaction.

"Here, sit still," Mason moved in to assist his brother but Dick literally barked at him.

His wolf was beginning to show.

Mason's wolf reacted by growling right back, warning him not to challenge him. Briefly it seemed Dick wouldn't comply. But the stand-off ended as quickly as it started with the older wolf yielding in a huff. Mason was quick, shoving his shoulder back into place without preparation.

"Grrgh!"

He allowed his brother a moment to recuperate.

"So about Bill..."

Dick looked away.

"Whatever you may have felt for him, the wolf didn't start it. If anything it only acted on what was already there. Animals are honest that way."

"I'm not a fag, Mason."

"You know, I really don't like that word, Richard."

Brady could feel the menace in that statement, his mate wasn't teasing anymore. Old Dick must have felt it too because he didn't repeat it.

"Maybe instead of blaming your wolf side you should be asking yourself what it was you felt back then and why you reject it so much. Don't you think you owe it to yourself?"

His brother didn't answer, choosing instead to glare off at the wall. Now that the wolfsbane was leaving his system he seemed to be settling down. From the bloodloss or his wolf realizing how much stronger Mason really was or maybe from both.

Dick had never been a true alpha.

"Your bruises are healing. The wolfsbane's mostly out of your system. But I don't know how much damage it's done after taking it all these years. You may never--" he was cut off when his phone rang.

Mason glanced at the screen and his face softened.

"Carol. She was worried about Tyler earlier. Afraid of what you would do to him."

Dick clenched his jaw.

"I know what you were planning, Richard. And I'm going to tell you this once. If you ever hurt him, or Jeremy again I will forget that you're my brother and rip you apart. They're my pack now. I protect them. You got that?"

Brady shuddered excitedly at his mate's tone. He hadn't been joking when he'd told Mason his alpha side turned him on.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take this."

He turned away and swiped.

"Carol, hi. I was just going to call you. I found Tyler..."

Dick rattled his chain as he glared at Mason's back. Brady rolled his eyes.

"...No he's fine, just a little shaken up about what happened at school..."

Mason walked away to keep the background noise from his conversation. His brother's glare never left him even as he stepped out of the room.

"You know, I could almost feel sorry for you," Brady was compelled to say once he was gone.

"From what your father was like, what he did to you. But the fact that you tried to do that to your own son--knowing what he would go through?"

Dick's glare turned from the doorway onto him.

"It needed to be done."

"And hurting that poor human kid, Jeremy? Traumatizing him?"

"He needed to stay away from my son."

"And nearly killing Mason?" Brady felt his wolf slipping at the reminder of his mate seizing.

The foam at his mouth as he'd lied there helplessly twitching.

"He wasn't going to die," Dick dismissed him.

"The shot was only--"

His disregard for Brady's alpha was enough for the beta wolf to snap. He snatched his brother-in-law by the collar, growling as he drew their faces not even an inch apart.

"The only reason I haven't killed you is because Mason still loves you. But don't get it twisted; I'm not Mason. I'm not blinded by love or blood or the hope to be family again. I see you for what you really are. You were a bully before you were a wolf and you're still a bully now. And I will never forgive what you did to him."

Without an alpha to contain him, Dick didn't flinch back but instead let his wolf flare as well.

"What makes you think I want or care for your forgiveness?"

The two betas glared off, eyes glowing with hate.

"What makes you think I give a damn about what you care for?" Brady retorted.

"I'm only stating facts. When it comes to Mason, I don't forgive and I don't forget."

"Then I guess we have a score to settle."

Oh he would more than settle it. Just give him the opportunity!

"Sure no problem..." Mason was coming back, still on the phone.

Brady dropped his hold on Richard and took a few paces backward.

"...yea you too Carol...bye."

When he hung up there was a hint of relief on his face.

"Tyler's in the clear. I convinced her to go easy on him for the suspension. Told her we had a little guy talk and he should be fine. I said I talked to Richard too and that he agreed."

He raised an eyebrow to his brother who grunted in reply.

"So what now? Are you just going to leave me chained up here while you interfere with my family?"

Mason squatted down, meeting his eyes again.

"That's entirely up to you. If I let you go, how do I know you won't take a quick shot of wolfsbane and go after Tyler again?"

Old Dick clenched his jaw.

"I won't," he gritted out.

"Well it's too late anyway. After he beat your ass Tyler took off with Jeremy. Pretty sure they're mated by now."

That caused the elder Lockwood to stiffen up.

"Yea, that's what I thought. You're not ready."

He stood up.

"But you will be. I'm guessing after your first turn without the wolfsbane. It's only after you've been one with the wolf that you can fully embrace it. Thanks to Dad you never had that."

Brady started at Mason's intention. He planned to keep his brother here until the next full moon? But that was days away.

"Uh Bubba, can I talk to you for a second?"

He couldn't be serious about this.

"In private?"

He gestured for Mason to follow as he went for the door. It wasn't until they were both outside that he turned to him.

"You can't keep him chained down here for a week."

"It's not a week. Only a few days."

"Seriously?"

"What, like he hasn't done worse? This could be the one chance I have to turn him around. Maybe give Tyler a shot at the father I never had."

It was wishful thinking at best.

"Mason, baby I love you but your brother is never going to change. Even if by some miracle he does accept his wolf he'll only use it to bully people like he's always done. We both know shifting forms doesn't shift personality."

"Maybe but...I have to try right? For Tyler."

Riiight for Tyler. It seemed Old Dick wasn't the only Lockwood lying to himself.

_What can I do though? He is his brother._

And despite the fact that he was a raging asshole who'd tried to poison him to death, Mason seemed to think that connecting him to the wolf inside would make him a better father and brother. If only life were that simple.

"Okay," he gave in for no other reason than the hope in his mate's eyes.

"But if anything goes wrong--"

"I'll handle him myself," Mason finished.

He offered his mouth as reassurance. Brady accepted his kiss, his mind already formulating a plan B if needed.

For all of his alpha strength and attitude, Mason had the hugest heart. He was nothing like his brother or his father who delighted in harming those weaker. And Richard was definitely weaker. His Bubba would hold back if ever tasked to do what was necessary to stop him.

Brady wouldn't.

"And I'll have your back," he promised, offering another kiss to his alpha.

Mason took it, growling his satisfaction and they headed back inside.

0_0

He'd been touching himself for what felt like hours. God only knew how long. Stroking his front at a feverish pace but it just wasn't enough. His backside ached too, ached for something thick and hard that he'd never taken before.

When the ache wouldn't leave he'd tried to appease it. Nervously he'd taken his finger and wiggled it in. The jolt of excitement had caused him to moan like the shameless whore the Donovan family was reputed to be around town. But it hadn't been enough. Two fingers were better but he still couldn't reach the spot that throbbed so badly inside him. It just wasn't deep enough.

Desperate he'd nearly resorted to a certain fruit from the fridge that he'd bought to make salad with. But the size of it left him intimidated and he'd gone back to his fingers.

After some frantic thrusting and an embarrassing fantasy he'd never speak out loud, Matt finally managed to find release.

"UUUUGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

He'd never experienced anything as all-consuming as the climax that followed! Now Matt stood in his shower, trembling and weak after such a strange event.

What was happening to him?

It had started at the side of the road after seeing Tyler and Jeremy, that much he knew. But he didn't understand what it was or how? Was it something supernatural? A spell? A curse? He had no clue. And worse of all he had no idea where to even look to find a clue.

_Maybe...maybe I just got turned on by seeing them. Like watching porn or something._

Yea, maybe that was it.

Though the many times he'd snuck a peek at online porn he'd never once felt like he had on the way home. The heat, the need, the...wetness. He glanced down at his soapy fingers, the two he'd used to penetrate himself.

_Guys don't get wet._

Matt rinsed his fingers before running them through his hair.

_This isn't normal. None of this is normal._

Like Tyler suddenly becoming a werewolf and the mayor going postal or his uncle and his boyfriend with the glowing eyes.

_None of this started until they showed up._

Much like the Salvatores had brought death and danger to Mystic Falls, causing Caroline to become a vampire and Vicki to die, could Mason and Brady be responsible for what was happening to him and Tyler? He wished it made sense. But as Bonnie had pointed out, it must have been in Tyler to be a werewolf all along. Like with her being a witch. The Salvatores hadn't caused that.

He finished up, wrapping himself in a faded blue towel. His knees no longer shook but he was still pretty spent. Maybe he'd just take a nap. Matt made it to the bedroom before collapsing on his bed. He didn't bother to dress himself, too tired to cover up when his towel fell aside. His eyelids drooped shut and he never noticed the air hitting his bare behind


	15. Who Needs Friends

The first person Bonnie called was Elena. As Jeremy's big sister she had a right to know that he was okay. As she'd expected, Caroline and Stefan were still with her. Despite their vampire hearing she was put on speaker.

"So you let him go?" Elena was upset.

"With Tyler? Alone?"

Bonnie had explained that they'd met Tyler's uncle and that he'd clarified what their friend was. Seeing as they already knew he was supernatural with crazy strength, she saw no harm in stating his species. Maybe a label would set her at ease a little. Jeremy knew and was now sorting things out with Tyler in private.

"He won't hurt him, Elena. Matt and I were right there. We saw how much they care for each other. Plus his uncle Mason and Brady wouldn't have let them leave if Tyler was still volatile."

She knew it wasn't easy to accept if one hadn't been there. She'd still be doubtful if she hadn't seen. But she'd met the two werewolves first hand. She trusted Mason and she trusted Brady.

"He was pretty volatile when he attacked Matt at school today,"

Elena disagreed.

"And all of those other times he used to pick fights with Jeremy."

Bonnie remembered too well.

Probably not a good idea to mention the bloodrage then.

"I know. And after what I've seen today I won't pretend like Tyler can't be dangerous. But I'm telling you, he's not a danger to Jeremy."

A pause on the other line.

"We'd better call Alaric," Stefan suggested. "He took Damon to look for Tyler."

What? Those had been the main two talking of hurting him!

"The lynch mob?! Why didn't you go with them?" Bonnie fumed.

At least Stefan might hold some restraint.

"We didn't know they were gone!"

Elena defended her boyfriend.

"They went outside looking for you and never came back. By the time we figured it out it was too late."

This wasn't good. Not for Tyler, not for Jeremy and not for Alaric if he did anything to provoke another bloodrage. Unlike the mayor, he was only human.

"We have to stop them!"

"I know, we've been calling but they won't answer. We're driving around trying to spot them now."

If they were already on the road then they could pick her up.

"Are you anywhere near the Grille by chance?" Bonnie hoped.

"We can swing by," Stefan answered.

Good. Maybe she could communicate in person that Jeremy was safe with Tyler.

"Great. Listen, I'm going to see if I can talk some sense into Ric. Maybe since Matt and I were there?"

"Where is Matt? Is he with them now?" Caroline piped in from the background.

Bonnie recalled the flustered color to his face and how odd he'd been acting in the car. He wouldn't be up for company at the moment.

"I think he's a little shell-shocked to be honest. You know how he is about supernatural stuff. And this being Tyler of all people. It's not easy to see that happen to your best friend."

Speaking from experience. Caroline would understand.

"It can't be easy for Tyler either," the young vampire admitted.

"One day you're normal and the next you're worried if you'll ever feel human again."

Though Bonnie had felt abnormal about her witch powers she'd never once had to question her humanity over them. She couldn't imagine what Caroline must have felt becoming a vampire or Tyler being a werewolf.

"And we're going to be there for him," Bonnie reminded her friend.

"We don't abandon our friends for being different."

Given her own circumstances, Caroline seemed to empathize with Tyler. She was on his side. Bonnie knew Stefan would be too as long as Elena said so.

"I just don't want him to hurt Jeremy," her friend repeated.

"After what Vicki did..."

"No offense to the dead but Vicki had a lot of impulse control issues even before she became a vampire," Bonnie pointed out.

Matt's sister had been heavy into drugs and was pretty promiscuous. Like her mother, she'd had a reputation.

"And Tyler doesn't?"

Fair enough. Tyler did have a temper.

"Elena, you know I love Jeremy. He's like my little brother too. And you know how I feel about anyone who threatens the people I love. I saw Jeremy bring Tyler down from this crazy rage today. Just by showing up and talking to him. If you'd seen it you'd have thought it was some kind of magic. I know it's scary especially after last year but at some point you have to trust Jeremy to make decisions for Jeremy."

She could almost see Elena through the phone, battling with her argument. After their parents died she'd assumed responsibility for her brother, sometimes in a quasi-mom way. Not even their aunt Jenna was as protective.

"Just like we trust you."

With Stefan. It didn't need to be said. The message seemed to be getting through because after another silence her best friend responded; "He did stop using. And Ric says his grades are improving."

"See?"

"I can't pretend that I'm enthusiastic about it but if we can sit down with Tyler and get an idea of where his head is then maybe..." that was the most that Elena could commit to but it was a start.

The fact that she was willing to consider would be enough to get Stefan onboard. And with two vampires, a witch and two werewolves on their side, she was sure Tyler and Jer would be all right.

"Ric's still not answering my calls," Stefan reported in the background.

"And Damon must have blocked me."

"Bet he didn't block Elena," she heard Caroline remark with more than a hint of annoyance.

They all saw his weirdo obsession with her and were not fans at all.

But it might actually prove to be useful.

"You have to call him," Bonnie urged.

"Damon will listen if you tell him to lay off Tyler."

"What?"

"You saw how he and Ric were. You really want them to find Tyler like that? They'll do more than hurt him, Elena. They're willing to kill him."

"Ric wouldn't really--"

"Damon won't hesitate," Caroline agreed on the other end.

"He doesn't even need a reason."

"Fine, I'll call him. But I doubt he'll pick up."

It was still worth a try.

"Okay, you call Damon and maybe if I call Ric he'll answer," Bonnie hoped.

"Since Jeremy and I left together he may think I'm still with him."

One of them had to pick up.

"I'll see you in a bit."

0_0

* * *

Jeremy was fast asleep now, long tuckered out after their heavy mating. Tyler watched him as he slept, smiling to himself and feeling more than a little proud. Not only had he finally taken his mate but he'd satisfied him to the point of exhaustion. Just as an alpha should.

_I'll keep satisfying you, Jer. And I'll never stop protecting you._

He nuzzled Jeremy's cheek, taking in the boy's scent while he was at it. Ah yes, his little emo Gilbert smelled of him now. Happy with that fact, Tyler glanced down at the mating mark on his beta's neck. Now everyone would know he was his.

Surprisingly the wound was healed up, resembling more of a brand-like scar than a fresh bite. People didn't typically heal that fast. He'd have to ask Mason if that was normal.

Normal. What did that even mean anymore? That he was a werewolf, that his dad's family had been werewolves and never said anything? Whatever. All that mattered was that Jeremy had accepted his mark. They were completely one.

So now that they were mated, now that he was responsible for his beta...how did he proceed from here? He didn't like the idea of sending Jeremy home without him--without his protection. That was how his dad had gotten to him in the first place. Because Jeremy had been without him.

He'd been all alone.

Okay so Jeremy didn't live alone exactly. His aunt and sister were there but they were girls. What could they do against anyone let alone a werewolf? No, Jeremy needed him to watch over. He needed his alpha.

_I'll have him spend the night._

A temporary solution. Until he found a better one. Maybe even stretch it to the weekend since they were both suspended anyway. His mother wouldn't object, she'd be happy to see the boys getting along. The Lockwoods and the Gilberts were founding families after all. There was a certain obligation for them to socialize. His mom was always going on about that kind of stuff.

And his dad? The last time Tyler had seen his dad, he was...

_I didn't kill him, did I?_

The memory was clouded, like it had been a dream but he remembered it all. Losing himself, attacking his father, defending his mate. Uncle Mason had shown up so maybe he could tell him if his dad was okay.

_The fuck do I care? He hurt Jeremy!_

Just the thought had Tyler seeing red again. Nobody hurt his Jeremy! But...this was his father. He hated him for what he did--for everything he did but he didn't want him to die. He just wanted him to...shit he didn't know what he wanted from him anymore.

_He doesn't matter._

But if the knot in his stomach was any indication then it did matter to him. What if he had killed his dad? What if his father was actually dead? Nauseous at the thought, Tyler hopped from the bed. He rushed the bathroom in time to spew his anxiety into the open toilet bowl. After a few more heaves his stomach was empty but his fear was no less cumbersome.

He'd have to call Mason. His uncle would know what to do. His uncle would help. Still shaky, Tyler gargled his mouth and ran cool water over his face before returning to his sleeping mate. Just the sight of him eased the tense teen.

_Mine._

All his. And Jeremy knew it too. He hadn't been afraid; he'd just taken all that his alpha had given. Thrust by thrust, bite by bite. Jeremy wouldn't be going anywhere now.

_All Mine._

Tyler was cut off mid-gloat at a sudden ringing. Startled, he glanced around to find it coming from beneath the bed. Jeremy's phone. The face on the screen showed it was just his aunt Jenna. Not wishing to wake him, Tyler swiped to answer.

"Hello?"

There was a pause on the other line.

"Jeremy?" she sounded confused.

"Um no this is Tyler. Jeremy can't come to the phone right now. He's--" he glanced at his peacefully slumbering mate--"taking a nap. I'll have him call you when he wakes up though."

"I'm sorry slow down. _What?_"

"Jeremy's sleep but--"

"Yea I got that part by why would he be sleeping with you?"

Tyler smirked at the question.

"Wait that came out totally wrong," Jenna seemed to catch it too.

"What I meant was...just put my nephew on the phone."

She was not prepared to trust his word it seemed. He supposed he couldn't blame her. After the way things had gone down with the boys last semester. Maybe he should explain a little. Ease her into the idea that her nephew and he would be spending a lot of time together.

"Jeremy and I talked and...we're cool now. So--"

"Put my nephew on the phone."

"But he's sleep--"

"I don't care, put him on the phone now."

Well damn, when had she gotten stern? She'd always seemed pretty cool. Now she sounded like Caroline when you missed one of her galas.

Though his wolf objected to disturbing his mate, his human mind chose to see reason. This was Jeremy's guardian. If he didn't play his cards right she might not allow Jeremy to stay. And he'd really rather not have to sneak into Jeremy's room every night when they could be comfortable right here.

"Okay, hold on."

He leaned over his sleeping beauty, caressed his hair back before whispering; "Jer, wake up."

The boy stirred, groaning a little. His lips actually pouted in protest. Cute wasn't a word Tyler would ever be caught dead using but damn if it wasn't the cutest thing. He couldn't help but to smile.

"Hey, Jeremy. Come on. Wake up for your alpha."

Cocoa brown eyes opened instantly. Inside he felt his wolf swelling in approval. Sleepily his mate blinked up at him.

"Tyler?"

Those trusting brown eyes belonged to him.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you but your aunt's on the phone."

Jeremy frowned.

"Jenna?"

He started to sit up.

"Yea, I told her how we're cool now."

He handed over the phone.

"That we talked and squashed our beef so you should ask her if you can spend the weekend over."

_Smooth Lockwood._

Jeremy's eyes widened just as he placed the phone to his ear.

"What?"

Tyler gestured toward the phone meaningfully.

"Um hi Jenna...yes I'm fine..."

Jeremy gave him a bewildered look.

"...No he isn't making me say that...I don't need pizza..."

He shook his head.

"...really Jenna...I don't need anything..."

Except to spend the weekend,

Tyler wanted to remind him. He stood before his mate and mouthed the words as a reminder. Jeremy caught on.

"Um...but if it's okay with you can I stay at Tyler's? For the weekend?"

Good boy. He watched for a reaction, any indication of what Jenna's answer was on the other line. Already he was planning to see his mate, regardless of what she said but he was hoping to make it easier if he could.

"...oh my god I am not having that talk right now..." he was suddenly blushing furiously.

Tyler raised an eyebrow, curious. What could have constituted such an adorable reaction?

"...I know what a cond--that is..."

Oh. He was getting an idea. Was she giving her nephew the sex talk? Again he smirked.

"...okay I get it just...never use that word again," Jeremy ran a hand down his face.

"Fine, I'll be home by eleven."

Well that wasn't what Tyler had wanted to hear. At all. Jeremy hung up the phone before casting his eyes his way.

"My aunt is so embarassing!"

The freshman reached out and Tyler felt his need for physical comfort. He climbed back into bed and immediately Jeremy was cuddling against him.

"She thinks we're having sex."

Damn right we are.

"Well she's not wrong."

"You know what I mean," his mate chided.

"She went into this whole safe sex spiel and thought we should talk about it when I get home."

That last line annoyed the young wolf.

"I'd rather you stay here with me," he admitted.

Jeremy nodded in his arms.

"Me too. But she doesn't really trust you yet. She asked me if I needed a safe word in case you were making me say that I was okay if I wasn't."

Overlooking the insult to his character, Tyler had to admit that was actually pretty smart.

"A safe word, huh?"

"Yea, pizza."

So that had been the meaning of the random food comment.

"She really thinks I'm going to hurt you doesn't she?" he found he didn't like that kind of perception of him. Not when it came to Jeremy.

He was the one person Tyler would never hurt.

"I mean I can't blame her," he admitted, referring to their history, "but things are different now. You know that right?"

He hoped his mate understood. He would sooner hurt himself before he let anything hurt Jeremy ever again.

"I know," Jer whispered, nuzzling even closer into him.

"Besides if you did, Bonnie would totally kick your ass."

Bonnie Bennett? The same Bonnie Bennett he'd known since kindergarten? She was harmless.

"Bonnie's a girl. What the hell can she do to a werewolf like me?" he laughed.

The chuckle from his little beta gave Tyler the feeling that he was missing out on something.

"Ah, let's just say that werewolves aren't the scariest things in Mystic Falls."

0_0

* * *

"I don't buy it," Alaric remarked after Bonnie's call.

Following her and Jeremy's little getaway he'd grabbed Damon and gone looking for Tyler. So far they hadn't found him but he knew where next to check. Tyler and Matt were like conjoined twins. When he didn't show up to the Salvatore's it was only reasonable to assume he was going to his best friend.

"What, the part about him being a werewolf or the part about him not being a danger to Jeremy?"

Damon remarked saltily.

He was still sulking over Elena's reprimand earlier.

Ric was tempted to answer "both" but with his experience as a hunter he couldn't be shocked anymore. Vampires, witches and dopplegangers had already jaded him.

"The part where she expects me to believe that a violent meathead like Tyler literally changing into an animal makes him not a danger to Jeremy."

"So we take him down," Damon agreed.

If they had to then yes.

"It's not just Tyler that we have to worry about. There's still his uncle she mentioned," he reminded him.

"Then we take down Uncle Lockwood too," Damon concluded.

"Two dogs, one stone."

It sounded good in theory but as it stood they knew nothing about werewolves or how to defeat them. Bonnie was on her way to consult her grandmother's grimoire now, but the odds of her giving any information that could help contain Tyler weren't very high. Perhaps he needed to make some calls of his own.

"I have a few contacts, other hunters I met when I was looking for Isobel. Maybe they might know something that can help us."

Bonnie had mentioned the mayor wouldn't be an issue anymore but hadn't elaborated. She'd been too busy trying to defend Tyler and Jeremy. The girl didn't understand that he was defending Jeremy too.

"Hey, Donovan's truck," Damon noted as they pulled up to Matt's place.

"He's here."

Could Jeremy and Tyler be in there with him, hiding out?

Alaric pulled to a stop and prepped his weapon. He didn't want to have to shoot but he was prepared to do so. The memory of that desk flying across the parking lot was enough to put him on high alert.

"We try to contain him first, got it? Knock him out, I don't care. Just don't kill him unless he gives you no choice."

Damon gave him a look of supreme annoyance.

"Yes Father. Your will be done," he griped before leaving the vehicle.

Alaric rolled his eyes and joined him.

"I'll take the front, you take the back just in case," he whispered on the way to the door.

Because Damon had vampire speed he'd be better able to catch them if they tried to sneak out the back. His friend gave him another annoyed look (he was really pissy about Elena) before completely disregarding his instruction and kicking the door in.

"Damnit, Damon!"

There went the element of surprise. Damon shrugged before heading in to take a look around.

"Tyyyler! Here boy!" he whistled a few times before slapping his thigh.

Alaric sent him a look.

"Do you have to be such an ass right now?"

"What, that's how you call a dog right?"

"Whatever, let's just see who's here."

A quick walk-through revealed that he need not have bothered with stealth. There was no Tyler or Jeremy. Only an unconscious Matt, who apparently slept in the nude.

"Jesus Christ somebody needs a tan," Damon turned away.

Giving the teen privacy, Ric closed the bedroom door.

"You're the last one to talk about a tan, Mr. Creature of the Night."

Damon made a face in response.

"So we have no leads," Alaric got back to business.

"We've checked all Tyler's hangouts. Maybe we can double back to the Grille or--"

His specialized ringtone alerted that Jenna was calling. Always happy to hear from her, he held up a finger before turning from his friend to answer.

"Hey Jenna."

"Ric, I'm so out of my depth here. I have no idea what I'm doing and I'm afraid Jeremy might hate me but I have to be responsible right?"

Jeremy? Had she talked to him?

"Calm down, babe. Just tell me what happened."

She sighed.

"I called to check in on him after we talked earlier and Tyler freaking Lockwood answered his phone. So of course I'm concerned. After what happened at school and what that boy has put him through I just don't want to see him hurt you know. So I asked him to put Jeremy on the phone and he gives me this line about Jeremy sleeping and how they made up. Anyway I get Lockwood to put him on the phone and suddenly Jeremy's asking if he can spend the weekend over."

She was doing that speed-talking she did when she was anxious.

"Now I know you know about the two of them; Jeremy thought you told me but I figured it out. And I'm not some old fart that thinks teenagers don't have sex, especially after I saw that bite on his neck but, I think he should slow down and at least talk about it before he just does it with the same jerk that bullied him for so long you know. So I told him he couldn't spend the weekend and I tried to talk to him about being safe but now he hates me and I hope I didn't make him feel like he can't talk to me about these things just because Tyler is a guy."

She was saying a lot. But the one thing stuck out.

"So Jeremy is with Tyler?"

"Yea, that's the problem."

"At Tyler's place now?"

"I'm assuming so. Why, do you think I should have made him come home? Geez, I really suck at this whole parent thing don't I? Elena is much easier to deal with about these things. She's not as closed off."

He could tell that she needed reassurance. Being so young and caring for two teens wasn't something she'd been prepared for.

"Hey, listen you did the right thing. You were looking out for his best interest, okay. Neither one of us wants to see Jeremy hurt."

She took a deep breath.

"I just feel like he's going to hate me now. Can you stop by? I think maybe he might do well to hear a guy's perspective. If it's not weird I mean. I know you're his teacher but he looks up to you. You're the only male figure he has in his life right now and..."

"I'll talk to him. And don't worry, I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

_He'll be too busy hating me._

"You think?"

"I do. Hey, why don't I pick him up? I'll let you go and get started over okay?"

The relief in her voice made him smile.

"That would be great. Thanks so much Ric, really. I don't know how I'd be dealing with all of this without you."

"No problem. I'll see you tonight."


	16. Interference

Richard hadn't quite finished his tantrum. With the wolfsbane draining, his wolf was emerging and it was obvious he could feel it doing so. He was panicking now, Mason could smell it on him. His brother was still trying to resist his true self.

Brady had stepped out to get some air, but really to get away from the scene. It was probably better that way. Mason could handle his brother talking shit about him but if he lashed out at his mate again...

"You're in for it when I get out of these chains! You hear me Mason!"

He wondered how long until all of the toxin would clear his brother's system. After years of ingestion his blood had to be saturated with it.

"Loud and clear," he murmured, watching the gold glow brighter in Richard's eyes.

The color was strong now so it wouldn't be much longer. He let his own wolf out a little in an attempt to connect.

"Look at me, Richard. Do you feel that? The pull between us?"

He locked glowing eyes with his older brother's.

"That's family. Shared blood. I feel it with you and I feel it with Tyler. Tap into it. Feel our connection."

He knew the instinct would be rearing itself by now. All wolves desired a pack. And biological family tended to be a wolf's first pack. In most cases anyway. His family obviously hadn't gotten the memo. Richard was still growling but his head did tilt slightly. Then he sniffed.

_Good, he's identifying our family's scent._

He might not realize it but recognizing that scent was the first step to bonding.

"You want to know what I feel, Mason?" Richard remarked.

"I feel the overwhelming urge to smash your face in with my foot. That's what I feel."

Okay baby steps. He'd known it wouldn't be easy.

"You're angry because you're scared, Richard. Because you believe all that stuff dad said about the wolf inside. But take a moment to stop and just feel what it's trying to tell you."

His own eyes brightened as he released more of his canine side.

"It's not the out-of-control monster you think it is. It's more like a second awareness. A deeper awareness of nature-- our nature and instinct."

Richard scoffed.

"Okay, think of it like this," Mason tried to relate. "Remember when Tyler was born? He couldn't walk or talk or do anything. But he could suck on a bottle right? He didn't have to be taught because it was instinct. Now imagine stripping that away. Something so basic and fundamental to survival. That's what you're doing to yourself with this wolfsbane. You're killing a basic part of you."

He wasn't sure how else to explain it. How else to make his brother see. He'd have to trust that Richard's wolf would begin to take hold over his prejudiced human mind. Then maybe he would be more receptive.

But when would that be?

"Hey Bubba," Brady's call from outside interrupted his contemplation.

"I think we have company."

Company? He glanced at Richard for an explanation.

"Were you expecting anyone today?"

His brother offered a smug look.

"I'm the mayor Mason. People will always come to see me. That's what happens when you actually make something of yourself instead of rolling in the dirt with dogs."

Same old Dick. But he didn't have time to think about that. If Brady was calling him then he must be picking something up from the arriving guest. It would be wise to investigate.

"You stay quiet," he warned his brother as he stood.

"When have I ever taken orders from you!" Richard spat.

Mason rolled his eyes.

"Look, the wolfsbane is just about out of your system. Do you really want to risk seeing anyone like this?"

He knew he struck a chord when Richard flinched. Image was everything to his brother. Like their father, he viewed his wolf side as a threat to that. Using his own fear against him was quite effective.

"I'll be back. Sit tight."

He left him to find Brady standing at the entrance with his arms folded, eyeing an oncoming vehicle. Inside were two men, neither of whom Mason recognized. But he didn't like the hardened looks on their faces as they watched him. Instinctively he stepped before Brady, providing a shield. The car slowed and the dark haired man in the passenger side leaned out the window.

Mason felt a chill at his phony smile.

"We're looking for Jeremy Gilbert. Know where we can find him?"

The fact that they'd come to the Lockwood estate for Jeremy was a red flag. No one should know the kid was here except maybe Bonnie and Matt. They'd seen Tyler drag him off. But even then they could only speculate where Tyler had taken him.

"And who might you be?" he kept his tone casual despite his rising hackles.

This time the blond driver answered.

"We're friends of the family."

He'd only met Jeremy today but had grown up with both the Sommers and the Gilbert families. And he didn't recognize either of these two.

"You know, I thought small town folks were supposed to be friendly," Brady remarked from behind him.

"Seems awfully rude to just ride up on somebody's property without introducing yourself."

The pale brunette raised a brow.

"This is Mayor Lockwood's property. Am I to assume you to be a relative of his?"

His eyes met Mason's.

_He knows who I am._

Good. Then he would know who not to fuck with.

"I'm Richard Lockwood's brother," he confirmed.

"And Tyler's uncle," he added in warning.

If these guys were coming for Jeremy then they were coming for Tyler. He still remembered his nephew's conversation on the way to the hotel earlier.

_"What do you mean? Ric's going to come after me?"_

The threat'd had Mason ready to draw blood.

_"I'll tear this Ric's face off if he touches you."_

No one came for his pack. Tyler hadn't taken it as seriously

_"Chill Mason. He's my teacher. He's cool. Or I thought he was."_

He studied the two wondering if one of them was the teacher Jeremy had warned about over the phone. He quickly decided it couldn't be the pale one. He looked much too young and the chill he was emitting said he would not be suited for a classroom. But the blond, he was definitely old enough. And the way he was watching them with a military precision told Mason more than his words could.

"You his teacher?" his wolf was rising.

_Nobody threatens my blood. Nobody threatens my pack._

The blond seemed to understand because suddenly he was drawing a weapon. Totally wolfed out, Mason lunged toward him. Only to be blocked by the cold one.

Unnaturally cold as the brunette managed to toss Mason backward into the nearby brush. His enemy was fast as he was suddenly on top of the wolf baring black veins and sharp fangs.

_A fucking vampire?! Really?!_

Well he knew how to handle that. One bite from a wolf could kill the dead things slowly. As far as he knew there was no cure. Snarling he shoved him off and prepared to bite. But this was no weak vamp. He countered quickly and soon they were engaged in a bloody battle.

Near the road Brady was fighting the teacher, who was definitely human. Though Mason worried for his mate he knew that Brady could handle himself. He was pretty badass in his own right. Still that didn't stop him from wanting to quickly dispose of the vampire to come to his aid. He would always protect him even if Bray didn't need it.

"Come on Lassie," the vampire taunted.

"Why don't you be a good little doggie and roll over and play dead!"

Mason growled.

"Pretty sure you've got the dead part covered, Corpse Bride!"

He wouldn't give him the dignity of calling him Dracula. There was nothing classic about this pretty boy. The fighting raged on as both alpha and vampire employed their supernatural abilities to attack and dodge the other. The scent of their blood polluted the air as scratches and punches landed. But neither could get close enough to bite. Or to kill.

The crack of a gunshot drew Mason's attention and he heard his mate's enraged howl. Had he been hit? At the thought his wolf went haywire. He felt his mind fade as the wolf took over. Losing himself he howled the beginnings of an alpha blood rage.

0_0

* * *

Tyler jolted up at the gunshot. Even without his new enhanced hearing he could tell that it was nearby on the property. But who had shot and why?

"Did you hear that?" Jeremy was sitting up as well.

He started to answer when he heard the howl. Instinctively he knew it was Mason. The pull was instant. He needed to go to him. Summoned, Tyler leapt from bed.

"What the hell was that?" his mate was confused.

"Mason. He's calling me. I have to go."

He grabbed the first items of clothing he could find, some sweat pants and running shoes. He didn't bother with a shirt.

"Then I'm going too."

He didn't argue, only tossed Jer another pair of sweats and hurried for the door.

Outside he could see them in the distance, Alaric's car open and still running. Brady on the top hood grasping his shoulder and where the hell was Mason? He shot forward, closing in as he sensed the impending danger. He was aware of Jeremy behind him and made a mental note to keep him that way. Behind him so that he could remain protected.

As the scene became clearer he caught Alaric on the other side of the vehicle, some strange, large gun in his hand aimed at Brady. The scent of blood hit him and he fell into fight mode, releasing his own battle cry.

It was fucking on!

0_0

* * *

Whatever the hell that was it, had Richard trembling in his chains. He blinked at the fury, at the sheer power in the howl and something inside of him knew that it was greater than he. He didn't want to think about who it was. Didn't want to admit it to himself who it belonged to...

_I need my damn meds._

With the meds he'd never felt fear like this. Not from his own sissy brother. The same little brother he remembered knocking around as a kid when he tried to come into his room or giving a good shove when he would touch his things, who would cry when Richard kicked over his bike or took his snacks. Even when Mason had grown up and begun fighting back he'd never felt a smidgen of fear of him. He'd never seen Mason as an equal. Only his little brother, the family fuck-up in need of redirection.

In this moment he felt more.

It was the damn beast. It feared Mason's beast. The perverted thing was a coward. And without his meds it was becoming harder for him to separate what he felt from what the beast felt. If he didn't medicate soon he might fully become it.

_I won't allow that._

He grit his teeth, once again tugging on the chains. He had to get out of here. Away from Mason and his insistence of making him into a that creature. Using everything in him Richard yanked and jerked. He growled and snarled and focused on escape.

With the meds gone he was feeling the increase in his strength. Though he hated where it came from he could put it to good use while he had the opportunity. Maybe if he pushed hard enough he could crack something.

Outside came another howl and the beast inside moved. It recognized the new younger howl. This wasn't Mason but it was still his blood. Tyler.

"That ungrateful little shit raised his hands to me."

Something else he could blame on the beast. Tyler had never had the audacity to do so before his perversion. Richard would have to correct that. See if there was anything left of his son worth saving. Tyler couldn't be too far gone yet even if he did consummate the unholy bond with that Gilbert kid.

But as long as Mason was around he couldn't get near him. He would have to get away from his brother first, then lure Tyler away as well. And he knew the perfect bait for the job...


End file.
